Vacaciones con la mafia secuela
by hale cullen anna
Summary: Dios no podia creer que ahora estuviera pasando esto, edward y carlisle secuestrados,Emmet no recuerda nada , jasper inconsciente , ahora las mujeres cullen tenemos que hacernos cargo de una organización y rescatar a nuestros maridos , DEMONIOS
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el prologo de esta nueva locura, recuerden que esta historia es una secuela de (Vacaciones con la Mafia), espero que les guste y me digan si le seguimos o mejor la mandamos a la papelera.

Demonios como era que habíamos llegado a esto?, todo había estado perfectamente bien en los últimos dos años, y ahora de la nada, resulta que vienen unos idiotas y quieren tomar el control del negocio de los Cullen, pero eso no es todo, resulta que también quieren acabar con nuestra familia y están a punto de lograrlo, lo que no saben es que Isabella Cullen y compañía, no se dejan y mucho menos se queda con lo brazos cruzados cuando tocan a su hombre.

**Edward Pov**

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, mi padre y yo secuestrados , no se si Emmet y Jasper viven, no se si mi amada bella esta bien con mi hijos, mi hermana y madre han de estar muertas de la angustia y yo aquí amarrado de pies y manos con mi padre inconsciente sin poder hacer nada.

Como había pasado esto, si durante dos años había estado todo tranquilo, aunque sabíamos de sobra que la amenaza de que otros grupos quisieran inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los Cullen era una amenaza latente nunca se habían atrevido a tanto.

Aunque esta preocupado por la situación en la que estábamos, me preocupa mas las medida que tomara mi adorada esposa, sabia que ella era capaz, de organizar a toda la organización , para rescatarnos a mi padre y a mi, y claro que mi madre , Alice y Rosalie, no se quedarían atrás, y mucho menos la madre de bella, que desde que se caso con Phil se ha vuelto una mafiosa de arriba abajo.

Me acerque a mi padre para intentar que despertara, asi que comencé a moverlo y gracias a todos lo santos reacciono.

-¿Edward que demonios paso?- pregunto mi padre tratando de incorporarse.

-Que nos secuestraron- dije ayudándolo a levantar

-¿Como demonios no pudieron haber secuestrado?- pregunto el , mirando a todos lados.

-No lo se, pero ellos quieren toda la información de la organización- dije

-Jamás, eso seria traición y aunque me torturen jamás traicionaría a mi gente.- dijo con convicción.

-Lo se padre y estoy contigo- lo apoye

-Ahora solo falta esperar a ver que pasa- dijo tranquilo.

-¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?- pregunte un poco desesperado

-Por que se que nuestras mujeres no sacaran.- dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-Lo se y eso me aterra- respondí con honestidad.

**Bella Pov**

Gracias a dios ya habíamos localizado a Jasper y a Emmet y Esme había mandando a gente de nuestra entera confianza por ellos, por lo que sabíamos, en estos momentos no podíamos confiar en nadie, asi que lo mas sensato que pudimos hacer todas fue trasládanos a un club de Phil en las vegas y enviar a nuestros hijos lejos y aun lugar seguro para que nadie diera con ellos.

Yo sabia perfectamente bien que esta famosa reunión de urgencia traería malas cosas, pero nunca nadie nos hace caso y ahora tenemos que ir a salvar los traseros de nuestros hombres.

Cuando Aro llego con Emmet y Jasper, Alice y Rosalie de inmediato fueron a ver a sus maridos,, Jasper venia inconsciente y Emmet no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado , ahora si estebábamos jodidas.

-Bella, tenemos que tomar decisiones- dijo Esme. Alice , Rosalie , Esme , mi madre y yo estábamos en el despacho de Phil.

-Lo se, pero tenemos que saber con quien contamos incondicionalmente- dije sabiendo que no podíamos confiar en casi nadie.

-En Phil eso es seguro. – dijo mi madre hablando de su marido.

-Aro y Stefan , en ellos podemos confiar plenamente- dijo Esme y yo estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Eleazar, saben que el mato a su propia hija cuando traiciono a la organización- dijo Rosalie.

-Si , el seria capaz de dar la vida por cualquiera de nosotros.- dijo Alice.

-Que haremos con Emmet y Jasper. En las condiciones que están no nos pueden ayudar mucho- dije

Lo mejor seria que ellos se quedaran aquí- dijo mi madre

-Si la verdad es que no creo que estén en condiciones de ayudar mucho, y ya tenemos algún plan?- pregunto Rosalie

-Sabemos que detrás de esto esta Marcos que nunca me dio confianza, sabia que tarde o temprano nos traicionaría, sabemos que esta aliado con un tal Benjamín , también sabemos que el secuas de james Garrett esta aliado.- nos explico Alice

-Mira el tal Benjamín no nos conoce a nosotras asi que por ahí entraremos, tenemos que averiguar donde lo podemos encontrar – dije pensando en la forma de acércanos a el.

-No me agrada decir esto pero creo que la nos puede ayudar con eso Carmen ella conoce a todo el mundo y tiene contactos en casi todos los hoteles y restaurante- dijo Esme

-Pues llámala y que se reúna con nostras- dije mirándola

-No va a querer ayudarme- dijo Esme

-Si le dices que Carlisle es el que esta en peligro vendrá volando- dijo Alice

-Lo se-dijo Esme molesta,

Esme comenzó a localizar a Carmen, Rosalie comenzó a buscarnos armas , sabia que la necesitaríamos por difícil que parezca, Alice estaba viendo que tipo de ropa usaríamos para la operación liberación como la llamaba ella y mi madre hablaba con Phil, yo solo rezaba para que estuviéramos a tiempo de rescatar a Edward y Carlisle sanos y salvos.

En menos de 5 horas ya teníamos a toda la gente que necesitábamos y confiábamos en las vegas, todos sabían que esto era a morir si era necesario.

-Bueno es momento de rescatar a las cabezas de esta familia- dijo Esme mirándonos a todos.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros Esme- dijo aro

-Lo se y mi familia lo agradece- dijo Esme con tristeza.

-¿Cual es el plan?-pregunto Stefan

-Carmen ya investigo donde podemos localizar al tal Benjamín, Rosalie se encargara de idiotizarlo- explico Alice.

-Phil ha mandado a unas bailarinas de el a seguir a Garrett y Marco- explique yo

-Tarde o temprano nos llevaran a donde están Edward y Carlisle.- aclaro Esme

-Y ahí es donde la balas comenzaran a ser lo mas concurrido en esta fiesta- dije mirándolo a todos seriamente.

Que opinan? Les Gusto? La Odiaron?, bueno recuerden dejarme su opinión, también pasen por mi Blog para que me dejen sus comentarios, la dirección esta en mi perfil.

Las quiero


	2. Cada quien sus planes

Bueno pues les dejo el primer cap y espero que les guste, recuerden dejarme sus opiniones y sugerencias ¿si?

No se olviden tampoco de pasar por mi Blog

Las quiero ANNA

Bella Pov

Todo estaba listo, Rosalie se encontraría "casualmente" con benjamín, claro que todas sabíamos que corríamos el riesgo de la reconociera, pero si eso llegaba a pasar el no saldría vivo de ese restaurante.

Las cosas se nos estaban dando bastante bien, hasta Esme y Carmen se llevaban bien, claro todo era por su amorcito Carlisle, la verdad es que yo también me había tenido que soplar el ver aquí a Heidi, claro que también se lo agradecía pero muy en el fondo de mi alma quería volver a romperle su carita como hace tantos años, la verdad es que todas habíamos hecho una tregua lo importante aquí era salvar a Carlisle y Edward, así que no importaba que tuviera que aguantar un poco mis instintos asesinos.

La hora había llegado , Aro, Estefan, Esme yo estábamos en una camioneta , desde ahí vigilábamos a Rosalie, Carme , Heidi y mi madre, estaba dentro del Restaurante, Phil y Eleazar se hacían pasar por meseros y Alice estaba al volante por si había que emprender la huida o la persecución, desde que habíamos tenido que rescatar a Edward del hospital Alice se obsesiono con las huidas y la velocidad, dios esa mujer estaba loca, pero en estos momento agradecía su locura.

-Rosalie ya entro- dijo aro , el había tenido la idea de que todos los que estuvieran dentro del restaurante cuidando a Rosalie llevaran micrófono oculto para asi poder saber que pasaba de todos los ángulos.

Rosalie llego y se sentó sola en la barra del lugar, Carmen discretamente le dijo quien era Benjamín, en menos de una hora Benjamín ya estaba comiendo de la palma de Rosalie , todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, sabíamos que si el invitaba a Rosalie a ir a su hotel, ella tendría la oportunidad de drogarlo y todo seria mas fácil , con lo que no contábamos era con que los descerebrados, desorientados y nada astutos maridos de mi amigas ósea, Jasper y Emmet entraran al lugar.

En menos de un segundo todo era un caos, no habíamos sido lo suficientemente rápidos para detener a ese par de idiotas, en las bocinas de la camioneta nada mas se oían gritos, dios las locas de Carmen y Heidi están histéricas , mi madre decía que no encontraba su arma, demonios le dije que no llevara tantas cosas en la bolsa, Rosalie no decía ni pio y Phil y Eleazar hablaban tan rápido que no les entendíamos ni la primera palabra.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, los hombres de Benjamín tenían rodeado el lugar, reconocí a Marco y Garrett, juro que cuando los tenga de frente les cortare las bolas y las colgare de esferas me dije mentalmente.

En menos de dos segundo, ya tenían a Emmet y a Jasper encañados en la calle, Alice quería salir corriendo a salvar a su Jasper, pero la detuve como pude pero lo logre, para ser tan pequeña pegaba como el demonio.

No supimos que le dijo Marco a Benjamín peor levantaron a Jasper y Emmet y los subieron a una camioneta.

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Esme desesperada.

-Tenemos dos opciones , salimos y luchamos contra ellos, o seguimos con el plan original solo que ahora tendremos que salvar a 4- dijo Stefan.

-Salven a mi Jasper- gritaba Alice.

-Yo no sabia que hacer y Esme no estaba muy diferente a mi.

Vimos que Benjamín volví a entrar al restaurante, Carmen y Heidi parecían cacatúas asi que aro cerro sus micrófonos, Phil y Eleazar decían que Benjamín se había vuelto acercar a Rosalie que parecía que en cualquier momento degollaría a Benjamín y mi madre para variar seguía sin encontrar su arma.

-Espero que podamos vernos pronto, seria un placer para mi- oímos la voz de un hombre en el micrófono de Rosalie, supusimos que era Benjamín.

-Claro que si, tu dime donde y cuando y ahí estaré.- dijo mi amiga con voz cariñosa.

-Te llamare mañana preciosa- dijo el, agradecimos a todos los santo que Marco y Garrett no entraran al restaurante por que si no hubieran reconocido de inmediato a Rosalie.

Cuando vimos que Benjamín se fue, todos salieron del restaurante y y nosotros bajamos de la camioneta.

-¿Que demonios paso?-pregunte no enojada, encabronada completamente.

-Emmet y Jasper vinieron a amenazar a benjamín- dijo Rosalie

-Demonios que no se supone que uno no recordaba y el otro estaba desmayo?- pregunte histérica.

-Se los llevaron, los van a lastimar- dijo Alice con tristeza.

-No Alice, no les conviene, ellos saben demasiado y saben que les serian de utilidad- dijo Aro.

-Me siento mejo – dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

Que hacemos ahora?- pregunte

Lo mejor es irnos a uno de los clubs de Phil- dijo Stefan, todo asentimos y nos fuimos, la verdad es que no era lo mejor estar discutiendo como rescate a los jefes de una mafia de otra en medio de la calle verdad.

En cuanto llegamos a uno de los Clubs, no enteramos que Emmet nos había escuchado hablar y sabia donde estaríamos y así fue como Jasper y el supieron donde encontrarnos, nos conto una bailarina.

-Demonios ,no es posible que esto pasara- dijo Esme

Juro que cuando vea a Emmet, primero me asegurare de que esta bien, pero después le pateare el trasero tan fuerte que no podrá sentarse en días- dijo Rosalie, ella quería sonar enojada pero mas bien sonó a angustia, y la entendía perfectamente bien.

-Lo mejor será irnos a descansar por ahora- dijo Phil

-Claro , es lo que no hace falta descansar si quieres podemos hacer reservación en el spa para relajarnos y estar mas tranquilar, digo no valla a ser que nos pongamos a pensar que están torturando a nuestros maridos verdad?- dijo Alice con sarcasmo y coraje en la voz.

-Alice, Phil tiene razón, lo mejer por el momento es que descansemos un poco, mañana Rosalie recibirá la llamada de ese hombre y tenemos que estar listos- dijo Esme.

La verdad es que no tenia ganas de irme a dormir por que sabia que no podría hacerlo, sabiendo que Edward podría estar sufriendo, cada quien se fue a su habitación y la verdad es que no podía negarlo, estando lejos de Edward y de mis hijos me sentía muy sola, pero esto no duraría mucho tiempo de eso estaba segura.

Edward Pov.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, mi padre tuvo el descaro de quedarse dormido, yo en lo único que pensaba era en mi esposa y mis hijos , estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando oí que la puerta se abría, desperté a mi padre de un golpe, de inmediato intento sentarse yo estaba atento a lo que pasaba.

Miren quienes vinieron a hacerles compañía- dijo un hombre que su voz me era muy familiar pero el muy cobarde tenia la cara tapada.

-¿Emmet?, ¿Jasper?-pregunte sin poderlo creer.

-¿Demonios como los atraparon?- pregunto mi padre.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero sabia que el que los atraparan no era ninguna coincidencia los conocía muy bien a los dos.

-Bueno ahora si, los 4 están juntos, el jefe esta muy complacido- dijo el hombre que había entrado con Jasper y Emmet.

-Maldito cobarde- grite lleno de furia.

-Cálmate niño bonito o le hare una visita a tu esposa- idjo riéndose

-Te matare , juro que si le tocas un solo cabello a mi esposa te matare- dije golpeando las rejas.

-Edward cálmate- me pidió Jasper

-Muerte al clan Cullen- grito el hombre y salió dejándonos solos de nuevo.

-¿Que demonios hacen aquí?-pregunte

-Salvando nuestros traseros – dijo Emmet

-¿Que?-pregunto mi padre

-No es muy cómodo lo que voy a hacer pero no quiero que nunca mas en la vida digan nada de esto ¿entendido?- dijo Emmet sumamente serio.

-¿De que rayos hablas?- pregunto mi padre

En eso Emmet comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

-Espera no estoy tan desesperado- grite con horror.

-Emmet que el golpe te fundió mas el cerebro- dijo mi padre poniendo cara de espanto.

-Cállese- dijo Emmet con molestia, cuando comenzó a bajar sus boxes mi padre y yo cerramos los ojos, demonios que le había pasado a Emmet , se volvió loco o mas estúpido?.

-Taran- oímos que decían, yo abrí un ojo inseguro cuando vi lo que tenia en sus manos casi lo beso pero no me acerque mucho por que el aun tenia los pantalones abajo, mi padre también había abierto los ojos.

-Podrías vestirte por favor- dijo mi padre

-Demonios mi Rosalie mataría por tenerme así en estos momentos- dijo Emmet con orgullo

-Y yo te volare las bolas y me las vuelves a poner tan cerca de mi cara- dijo mi padre.

-Ahora serian tan amables de desatarnos- dije con sarcasmo, Emmet y Jasper se pusieron a desatarnos.

-Como demonios pusiste un teléfono ¿ahí?- pregunto mi padre

-Sabes que mejor no quiero saber- dije

-Esta maravilla que trae Emmet tiene un localizados, así que solo tienen que llamar a bella – dijo Jasper pasándome el teléfono.

-Enserio quieres que ponga mi cara en el teléfono que Jasper tuvo en sus bolas?- pregunte con duda.

-Que esperabas era el único lugar donde sabia que no revisarían- dijo Emmet

-Juro que si alguna vez hablan de esto lo matare- dije serio y le arrebate el teléfono a Jasper y marque el numero de mi esposa

-Bueno- contesto de inmediato

-Bella , soy Edward – dije sin rodeos.

Que tal eh?, les gusto o de plano lo odiaron, bueno espero sus sugerencias.


	3. Rescate

Hola de nuevo, chicas de verdad no me maten, pero entre mi hijo ,el trabajo y mi marido juro que casi no tengo tiempo de escribir.

Bueno no las aburro mas y espero que les guste..

Anna

Cuando conteste el teléfono no podía creer que era Edward, juro que si no hubiera estado sentada en la cama me habría caído de la impresión.

-Edward, ¿estas bien?, ¿te han lastimado?- pregunte como una madre histérica

-Bella, necesito que te calmes y que me pongas atención ok- dijo mi marido en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Ok- fue lo único que dije

-Necesito que rastrees este numero, este teléfono tiene un localizador, quiero que movilices gente de tu confianza y la envíes , no quiero que tu ten pongas en riesgo- dijo mi esposo

-Si hare lo que dices , le diré a Aro que rastree el numero , te juro que te rescatare- dije

-Dile a mi madre, a Alice y Rosalie , que estamos bien , Emmet y Jasper se dejaron atrapar y mi padre y yo estamos bien , pronto estaremos junto amor te lo juro – dijo mi esposo .

-Lo se amor, pronto te sacare de ahí- dije y sin mas me colgó el teléfono, yo me levante desesperada para ir a buscar a todas, claro que no entre a las habitaciones sutilmente, si por mi fuera hubiera entrado tocando una batería de concina con un cucharon pero me hubiera demorado demasiado en ir a la cocina así que entre gritado por todas las habitación, la que brinco mas fue Alice que cayo al suelo, en otro momento me hubiera reído de ella pero no en este, que teníamos poco tiempo para rescatar a los hombres de esta familia.

Cuando ya estuvimos todas en la sala, claro que también ya habían llegado , aro, Stefan , Phil y Eleazar .

-Correcto ya se donde los tienen – dijo aro

-Pues vamos por ellos- dije desesperada por estar con mi marido y ver que estaba bien .

-Tenemos que prepararnos muy bien- dijo Phil

-Estoy de acuerdo no podemos llegar y decirles, hola que tal, venimos por los Cullen – dijo alice

-Claro que no, pero que no se supone que tenemos armas , ataquemos, mátemelos a todos y rescatémoslos- dijo Esme con una furia que no le conocía.

-Tranquila Esme, no creo que llegar a echar balazos sea la mejor solución- dije tratando de los pensamiento asesinos de mi suegra .

-Bueno entonces cual es el plan- dijo Rosalie que ya tenia su arma en la mano.

- Lo primero es calmarnos- dijo aro señalando el arma

-Lo primero que tenemos hacer es ver si los tienen en una bodega o en una casa o en que maldito tipo de lugar los tienen- dijo Estefan

-No pues si quieres les pedimos que nos manden una foto- dijo Alice sarcástica

-Claro que no, tenemos que ir a investigar nosotros, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos de que no nos descubran y todo se venga abajo- dijo Stefan

-¿Y que esperamos?- pregunte desesperada.

-La verdad no creo que se conveniente que ustedes nos acompañen- dijo Eleazar con un poco de miedo

-¿Perdón?- pregunte levantado una ceja, como que no los acompañaríamos.

-No estamos pidiendo permiso- dijo Alice

-La verdad aro es que no tengo ningún intención de no ir, es mas si ustedes no se deciden en este momento, vamos a ir nosotras solas y armar una balacera de película con tal de rescatarlos ya- dije mirándolos fijamente.

No pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando ya íbamos todos en marcha, nada mas faltaba el perico para que nos viéramos cómicas , teniendo tanto autos, todos decidimos ir en una sola camioneta.

-¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos al lugar?- pregunto Esme.

-Tenemos que ver cuantos hombres son los que custodian el lugar y sacar un aproximado de cuanta gente esta adentro.

-Diablos ¿de verdad solo se les ocurrió traer un auto, teniendo como veinte?- pregunto Carmen

-No pues si quieres te hubiéramos mandado a ti solita en uno, con chofer y todo , no vallas a estar incomoda- dijo Esme de una manera tan sarcástica que hasta yo me reí, Carmen solo rodo los ojos, sabia que en cuanto rescatáramos a Carlisle la tregua entre Carmen y Esme se iría al carajo por completo.

-Por lo que veo solo están dos autos, así que no creo que halla mucha gente – dijo aro

-No a lo mucho estarán 5 – dijo Phil

-Lo importante es que los sobrepasamos en numero- dijo Stefan un poco contrariado

-¿Por que lo dices así?- pregunte

-¿Renne donde traes tu arma?- le pregunto Phil a mi madre, y era lógico que desconfiáramos de ella, capaz que la traía en su bolsa y no la encontraba hasta que nos mataran a todos.

-Aquí- dijo mi madre muy orgullosa sacándola de la bolsa delantera de la sudadera que traía puesta.

-Gracias a dios- dijimos Phil y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, alguien se tienen que quedar al volante – dijo Estefan

-Esa será Alice- dije de inmediato

-¿Traes arma Alice?-pregunto aro

-Y no cuenta tu bolsa o tus zapatillas- dijo Carmen con burla

-Claro que traigo una quieres verla entre tus cejas mal depiladas Carmen?- contesto mi cuñada seria

-Cálmense por favor- dijo Rosalie

-Esme tu te quedas con Alice, para puedas ayudarla a vigilar que nadie venga , bella ira conmigo y Estefan, Rosalie y Renne irán con Phil y Carmen y Heidi con Eleazar , entendido?- dijo aro

-Si -dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno pues llego la hora de la verdad señoras, así que es mejor que comencemos ahora.- dijo Eleazar ,

Demonios no podía negar que estaba que me moría de nervios, peor era mas mi coraje por que le hubieran podido hacer algo mi adorado marido, y juro que torturaría muy lentamente a quien se halla atrevido a tocarle uno de sus hermosos y despeinados cabellitos.

Aro , Estefan y yo entraríamos por el frente, Rosalie mi madre y Phil por atrás y los demás estaría cuidando diferentes puntos de entrada.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de la puerta no tiramos al suelo y comenzamos a arrastrarnos, no entendía bien por que pero la verdad es que no me iba a poner a preguntar si estábamos jugando al pecho tierra verdad, así que yo solo hacia lo que me decía.

Cuando estuvimos enfrente de la puerta, aro me indico que me pusiera de un lado y Estefan del otro aro de se puso frente a la puerta, y cuando movió la cabeza como afirmando, de una patada la tiro, demonios para la edad que tenia, daba buenas patadas.

De inmediato se oyó un balazo , como casi al mismo tiempo me di cuenta que era aro el que lo había dado, y había matado a un tipo que en mi vida había visto, entramos y vimos que no había nadie, pero se escuchaban pasos acelerados.

-Es hora dela fiesta de balas – dijo Estefan.

Y así fue, llegaron tres tipos mas, yo me escondí tras una mesa y aro y Estefan tras un sillón , y las balas comenzaron, se oían mas disparos, así que no sabia si nada mas nosotros estábamos en la fiesta o las demás también.

Los balazos no dejan de escucharse yo sabia de antemano que esto pasaría, aunque no podía dejar de estar asustada sobretodo por que no sabia si Edward y los demás estarían bien eso me tenia completamente preocupada.

Los balazos comenzaron a cesar de repente ya no se oyó nada, me daba miedo asomarme , estaba por hacerlo cuando se oyo algo.

Bella- se oyo que gritaron, me asome un poco para ver quien me gritaba.

Rose- grite yo Sali enseguida de escondite , aro y Estefan también habían salido del lugar donde estaban para resguardarse de las balas, phil y mi madre entraron por la parte de atrás, cuando gire mi rostro me di cuenta que habían muerto varios hombres, no sabia si por mis balas o las de otro y la verdad es que no me importaba mucho en estos momentos.

Tenemos que buscarlos y salir rápidos de aquí por si alguien dio aviso- dijo aro.

Aro comenzó a dar indicaciones para separarnos y buscarlos mas rápido , mi madre Rosalie y yo nos fuimos juntas, comenzamos a buscar en la parte de abajo, pero no había nada, hasta que mi santa madre vio una puerta, la abrimos y nos dimos cuenta que era como un pasadizo asi que con todo el miedo del mundo pero con las armas en mano, nos dispusimos a entrar, comenzamos a caminar y no había ni una maldita luz , a lo lejos logramos ver una pequeña luz que salía de debajo de un puerta, las tres corrimos en esa dirección y mi mama y yo nos pusimos cada una a cada lado de la puerta, Rosalie seria la encargada de abrir la puerta, claro que no de una patada ya que era mas fácil que se rompiera una pierna antes de abrirla asi qe cuando Rosalie nos indico ella abrió la puerta y nosotras la cubrimos.

En ese momento el alma me volvió al cuerpo ahí estaba mi Edward, sano y salvo, ellos estaba encerrados en una especie de jaula .

-Bella- grito Edward al verme , pero su tono no era del todo feliz, y no sabia por que pero no me iba a poner a investigar en estos momentos verdad?.

Yo corrí a la puerta de la maldita jaula para abrirla pero la maldita estaba cerrada con candado asi que lo único que se me ocurrió fue soltar un disparo al candado, que debo decir que cedió fácilmente.

-Demonios tenias que dispararle al pobre candado- dijo mi madre como en vez de romper un candado hubiera lastimado a un animalito indefenso.

-Perdón madre es que se me olvido traer el teléfono del cerrajero- dije con sarcasmo ella solo rodo sus ojos ante mi comentario.

-Bella – dijo Edward abrazándome cuando por fin pudimos abrir la jaula- que no se supone que tu no vendrías?- me dijo Edward serio.

-Después regañas a bella por salvar tu trasero, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Rosalie, todos salimos disparados, cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras para entrar de nuevo a la casa, Emmet tenia que hacer su comentario de hecho me había hecho muy raro que no lo hubiera hecho aun.

-Diablos ustedes si que son peligrosas- dijo Emmet entre divertido y asustado.

-Y no tienes ni idea delo que te espera por haberme hecho sufrir- dijo Rosalie viendo a Emmet como si quisiera matarlo.

-Creo que seria mas seguro quedarme aquí – respondió Emmet en un susurro cuando llegamos ala parte donde había sido la balacera nos encontramos a los demás.

Aro y Estefan al ver a Carlisle juro que casi lloran de la emoción , literalmente ya que los dos lo abrazaron.

-Después nos abrazamos. Lloramos , reímos y claro pateamos sus traseros pero ahora tenemos que irnos- dijo Rosalie desesperada.

Salimos de inmediato y nos subimos a la camioneta, ahí estaban Carmen e Irina, al igual que Esme y Alice, en cuanto todos estuvimos dentro, Alice arranco y salimos disparados de ahí.

-Carlisle – dijo Esme aventándose en brazos de su marido.

-Perdón amor- le dijo mi suegro.

-No vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto – le reclamo Esme- entiende que si algo te pasara moriría- dijo mi suegra con la voz entrecortada.

-Bueno ahora si me pueden explicar como es que mi esposa se arriesgo a venir?- pregunto Edward

-La verdad Edward es que la mujeres de tu familia son un poco peligrosas y muy intimidantes- dijo Stefan viendo a mi madre.

-Lo se por eso no se si me preocupa o me alegra- contesto Edward mirándome.

-Carlisle querido que bueno que estas bien , no te imaginas lo angustiada que me sentía por ti- dijo Carmen , restregándosele a Carlisle como un gato.

-Gracias Carmen.- dijo mi suegro.

-No quiero que la tregua termine Carmen- dijo Esme matando a Carmen con la mirada.

-Recuerda que viene armada- dijo Rosalie

-Y nosotras también.- dijo Alice levantando su arma y para que Carmen aun se sintiera mas acorralada.

-Que violencia yo solo quería decirle que me alegra que este bien- dijo Carmen con una inocencia no tenia.

-Si claro como no y nosotras nacimos ayer- dijo Rosalie

-Al parecer por aquí no ha cambiado nada- dijo Jasper hablando por primera vez

-Claro que cambio cielo- dijo Alice con voz un poco siniestra .

-¿Si?,¿ que?- pregunto Jasper con temor en la voz

-Tu rostro ya no será tan bonito después de que acabe contigo, claro después de que verifique que estas bien – dijo Alice mirando a Jasper de una manera que decía que hablaba muy enserio .

-Amor de verdad me das miedo – dijo Jasper mirándola con desconfianza.

-Que bueno por que de verdad tienes que tenérmelo y mucho- dijo Alice dándole una sonrisa que hasta yo me asuste.

-Creo que te va a ir mal – dijo Emmet con burla.

-No pues no creo que a ti te valla a ir muy bien, puesto que Rosalie no ha dejado de apuntarte con su arma- dijo Jasper defendiéndose.

Todos volteamos a ver a Rosalie y lo que dijo Jasper era verdad Rosalie no había dejado de apuntarle al gran oso.

-¿No iras a matarlo verdad?- le pregunte a Rosalie con duda.

-Si necesitas esconderte cuenta conmigo Emmet.- dijo la tarada de Heidi, al parecer estas no han entendido que por nuestros hombres somos capaces de todo.

Por que no te quedas calladita- le contesto Rosalie.

-Rose- la llame para me contestara lo que le había preguntado.

-No bella no voy a matarlo, pero por lo menos va a pagar el susto que el me ha pegado a mi de muerte.- dijo mi amiga y sus ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Rosalie, amor perdóname y si tienes que pegarme un balazo para hacer hazlo amor, no me importa, por que prefiero eso a ver tus bellos ojos con lagrimas. – dijo Emmet un poco desesperado.

-Te amo osito- dijo Rosalie soltando el arma y yéndose a los brazos su osito.

La verdad es que en estos momento envidaba un poco a todas la del clan, sus hombres estaban pidiéndoles perdón por haberse dejado secuestrar y en vez de que Edward fuera un poco mas tierno , me regaña naba.

Yo venia en completo silencio, la verdad es me sentía muy mal por que Edward no había sido ni siquiera para darme las gracias, yo sabia que en estos momento su cabeza era un caos y estaba viendo la forma de que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero tampoco hice algo tan grave como para este asi conmigo ¿no?

Cuando llegamos a la casa de seguridad, me di cuenta de todo el mundo quería des estresarse, ya que en menos de tres minutos ya estaba todo deshabitado, cuando me gire para hablar con Edward, me di cuenta que el ya ni estaba.

En esos momentos comencé a sentirme completamente furiosa, asi que si el sr Cullen se iba a enojar iba a ser con motivos, asi que enseguida acelere el paso y lo alcance en la habitación.

Espero les halla gustado, recuerden pasar por mi blog para que me dejen sus comentarios y una vez mas una disculpa por la demora, de verdad PERDONENME.

Recuerden que las quiero.

Anna


	4. Seduccion

Aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero que les guste, recuerden votar en los MTV para que nuestros vampiros favoritos ganen.

También quería decirles que acabo de subir una historia nueva que se llama protocolo ojala puedan pasarse y leerla, para que me digan que opinan.

Ahora si no las aburro mas.

Las quiero

ANNA

No podía creer que bella se hubiera atrevido a ir por mi cuando claramente le dije que no lo hiciera, se que tal vez me estoy comparto con un patán malagradecido con ella, pero yo le dije que no fuera y ella hizo todo lo contrario.

La había dejado en la sala parada y yo me había encaminado a la habitación, no había terminado de ser la puerta cuando bella la abrió, entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta dando un fuerte azote.

-¿Me puedes explicar que carajos te pasa?- me pregunto bella gritando

-Estoy casando y en estos momento no quiero hablar- dije sin mirarla.

-Discúlpame por molestarte – dijo con sarcasmo- no me había dado cuenta de que mientras tu estabas secuestrado yo me la pase de compras y en el spa – termino.

-De verdad bella no quiero pelear- dije tratando de calmarme por que yo también comenzaba a enojarme.

-Pues me importa muy poco que quieras o no pelear Edward, por que estoy harta de tu estúpida actitud y quiero que me expliques que demonios te pasa, creo que al menos merezco una explicación – me dijo matándome con la mirada.

-No quiero hablar – grite y comencé a quitarme la camisa.

-Valla , así que ahora son así las cosas Edward, si tu dices no es no y me tengo que aguantar?, que demonios te pasa?, o es que ya no me crees lo suficientemente buena para estar a tu lado? Es eso Edward?- grito con la voz entrecortada.

-¿De que demonios hablas Isabella?- pregunte molesto, como era posible que ella creyera esas cosas.

-¿Ahora me dices Isabella?-pregunto como si la hubiera insultado.

-Así te llamas ¿no?- pregunte sin entender ahora que era lo que la molestaba.

-Jamás me habías dicho Isabella, ¿ya no me quieres?- pregunto con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Estas loca- grite lleno de furia.

-Que es lo que tanto te molesta Edward , ¿que tu mujer te halla rescatado?- me pregunto y eso fue todo lo que aguante.

-No estoy molesto contigo, lo estoy conmigo mismo, por que siento que no soy lo suficientemente hombre para protegerte a ti y nuestra familia, no es la primera vez que te has arriesgado por mi, que no entiendes que si algo te pasara yo mismo me quitaría la vida Isabella, que no te has dado cuenta que eres lo que mas amo en la vida, estoy furioso por que por mi culpa tuviese que esconder a nuestros hijos, para que nada les pasara, y no dejo de pensar que si yo no te hubiera secuestrado tu hubieras conocido a un hombre que no te estuviera exponiendo tanto, peor el solo hecho de penar que otro hombre te toque me dan ganas de matar a alguien y se siempre he sido egoísta pero ya no se estar sin ti- dije y sin darle tiempo a nada me metí al baño no quería seguir discutiendo.

Bella pov

Después de todo lo que Edward me grito, me quede parada en mi lugar, no se si mi marido se dio cuenta o no, pero mientras me gritaba que todo eso, por esos hermosos ojos verdes salían lagrimas, así que no sabia si patearle el trasero por pensar que yo estaría mejor sin el, o entrar al baño y hacerle el amor como nunca por gritarme de esa manera que me ama.

La segunda opción fue la que gano, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces, me quite la ropa como si el diablo me persiguiera y entre al baño, Edward estaba bajo la regadera dándome la espalda, asi que me metí y le acaricie la espalda.

-Bella , por favor amor ya no quiero discutir- dijo Edward con voz triste.

-No vengo a discutir señor Cullen, vengo a demostrarle cuan equivocado esta de que yo estaría mejor si usted y aun mas que matare a quien sea que lo lastime- dije y comencé a bajar mis manos a su bien dotado miembro.

-Bella- gimió Edward al sentí mi mano sobre su ya erecto miembro.

-Si ,bella y ninguna otra mujer y ningún otro hombre, tu y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos- dije sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-Si eres mía , solo mía- dijo el

-Y tu mío , solo mío- conteste y lo gire, para que quedáramos frente a frente, lo mire a los ojos unos segundos y sin dar tiempo a nada mas me hinque, para poder saborear su delicioso miembro, Edward de inmediato llevo sus manos a mi cabello para que el marcara el ritmo que quería que mis labios llevaran sobre el, quería que el gozara, que se diera cuenta que yo jamás podría haber sido de otro hombre , por que estaba destinada a ser completa y absolutamente de el.

Sabia que Edward cada vez estaba mas cerca del orgasmo ya que el comenzó a embestir en mi boca, y yo quería recibir toda su leche en mi boca, quería que cada gota que saliera quedara en mi, no quería desperdiciar ni una sola gota de el.

Como lo sabia con tres embestidas mas en mi boca Edward me lleno de el, me levante y el aun tenia cara de gozo y no iba a permitir que esa expresión se fuera, pero sabia que el tenia que descansar aunque sea unos minutos para reponerse, así que tome la esponja y comencé a enjabonar todo su perfecto cuerpo, lo hice minuciosamente, limpiando cada centímetro de el, el se dejaba querer, y yo sabia que esto era al algo que los dos necesitábamos y lo íbamos a disfrutar y mucho.

Cuando termine de con el, cerré la llave del agua, y comencé a secarlo, esta noche seria para que el disfrutara, cuando salimos del baño, el se dejo guiar por mi a la cama, y comencé de nuevo con mi trabajo de hacerlo gozar.

No sabia que hora era, ni sabia cuanto habíamos dormido y mucho menos a que hora nos habíamos dormido, lo único que sabia es que mi cuerpo estaba como renovado.

Me desperté por que comenzaron a tocar la puerta de la habitación, Edward aun seguía dormido, así que me levante dispuesta a mentarle su madre a quien se había atrevido a molestar el sueño de mi marido, cuando abrí la puerta, me abstuve de la mentada de madre ya que eran Esme y Carlisle.

-Hola bella perdona que los molestemos, pero es urgente que hablemos todos- dijo Carlisle con cara de disculpa.

-Lo siento hija- dijo Esme mas apenada.

-No se preocupen en un momento lo despierto y bajamos- dije con una sonrisa, asi que entre de nuevo a la habitación y desperté a Edward, que aunque me costo trabajo lo logre.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, ya se encontraban todos ahí, tenia idea de lo que se trataría esta reunión, todos queríamos venganza, y la obtendríamos.

Como se encuentran?- pregunto Carlisle

Bueno mis nervios aun no me han matado , así que creo que bien- dijo Alice para romper el tenso ambiente que se sentía.

Benjamín nos quería muertos y no va a descansar hasta lograrlo- dijo Carlisle.

Por eso hay que matarlo primero nosotros- contesto Aro.

Claro que si, lo mataremos, pero tenemos que asegurarnos que tenemos a toda su organización localizada por si alguno de ellos decide actuar cuando lo matemos- explico Carlisle.

-Pues mátenlo y ya pero no se expongan mas- dijo Esme, la verdad es que desde que habían secuestrado a mi suegro , Esme tenia unos instintos asesinos que no le conocía.

-Tranquila amor, que te doy mi palabra de que nada nos pasara- le dijo mi suegro tiernamente.

-¿Y ya tienen un plan?- pregunto Estefan.

-Si pero habrá a algunos que no les agrade- dijo Aro.

-¿Por que?- pregunte

-¿Por que benjamín tiene tres hijas- dijo aro

-¿Y eso que?-pregunto Rosalie

-Quiero que Emmet , Jasper y Edward las seduzcan – dijo mi suegro y casi me hago del baño de la impresión.

Que tal eh¡, nuestro Edward a mi me dio mucha tristeza ponerlo asi, pero era necesario, pero bella ni tarde ni mensa bien que supo como hacerlo sentir mejor ¿no?, y que tal la idea de Carlisle haber como reaccionan todas las demás.

Bueno espero sus comentarios y recuerden votan en los MTV y pasarse por mis otras historias si pueden.

Las quiero

ANNA


	5. No solo ellos seducen

Hola de nuevo , aquí les traigo el nuevo cap, espero que les guste.

Mil gracias a :

samyzoe, patymdn, jupy, Mimabells, Paolastef, Jos WeasleyC, astridnatica, SALESIA, robsten-pattison , aryam shiuelds, Patricia MiRANDA, Cullen-21-gladys , EdwardKaname , Ariiez Cullen, Agus Whitlock Hale , trishiicullen22 , sonia sandria .

Si alguna me falto, Perdon, DIGAMENTE SI?

_Bueno les recuerdo que las votaciones para los MTV ya comenzaron, asi que chicas voten para que nuestra saga favorita gane , pueden entrar a la pag de MTV o en mi blog le dan a la foto de eclipse y las manda directo._

Bueno nos las aburro mas y espero me dejen sus comentarios.

Las quiero

ANNA

-¿Que?- gritamos todas las mujeres ahí presentes, como demonios se le ocurría a Carlisle semejante idea.

-Benjamín tienen tres hijas y es la opción mas viable para darle en su punto débil- dijo aro

-Y yo te daré a ti en el tuyo donde alguien toque a mi marido- dijo Alice muy enojada.

-De verdad piensan que vamos a permitir semejante cosa?- pregunto Rosalie

-La verdad es que no es tanto como seducirlas es así como tontear nada mas- dijo Jasper

-Tu cállate- le dijo Alice matándolo con la mirada

-Papa de verdad piensas que esa es la única salida?- pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Si, ese el punto mas débil de benjamín- contesto de inmediato mi suegro

-Bueno ¿y por que no las seduces tu?-pregunte molesta

-Yo ya tengo mi misión- dijo Carlisle viendo a Esme.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto mi antes tierna suegra.

-Que el brazo derecho de benjamín en la mayoría de sus negocios es su hermana, yo me hare cargo de ella- dijo Carlisle sin mirar a Esme.

-Tu que tocas a otra y yo que te corto las bolas y las cuelgo de esferas- le dijo Esme , diablos de verdad que ella había cambiado.

-Es solo trabajo- argumento Emmet

-Claro que no, que te parecería que yo sedujera a benjamín- dijo Rosalie

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo así Rosalie, por que de verdad que te mato- le dijo Emmet

-A¿ que fácil no?, mientras ustedes están seduciendo a esas tipas quieren que nosotras nos quedemos en la casa tomando el te- dije molesta

-Pues no se si tomando el te, pero si en la casa- me dijo Edward.

-No pienso hacer ni una ni otra cosa, por que no pienso permitir que ninguna gata de azotea ponga sus garras en ti- le dije seriamente a mi esposo

-Es trabajo- dijo Jasper

-Ah y ustedes se van a sacrificar no?, pobres, van a sufrir mucho- se burlo Alice.

-Es lo mejor para la organización, tenemos que proteger a varios miembros y no podemos quedarnos con las manos cruzadas después de lo que ese imbécil nos hizo y si no actuamos rápido puede que la próxima vez no le falla y si nos mate- dijo Carlisle.

-Pues si no los mata el , por lo menos a ti te mato yo- dijo Esme.

-Tienen que entender que esto no será fácil y necesitamos de ustedes- alego Carlisle

-Que quieren, que les digamos como conquistarlas mas rápido, o ya se mejor aun que les prestemos la casa para que las traigan no?- dijo Alice

-Amor no te pongas así- le pidió Jasper

-Ubíquense, por dios, no nos están diciendo que se van el fin de semana, nos están diciendo que tienen que conquistar a unas mujeres y que yo recuerde la conquista consta en besarlas no?- dije

-Bella, sabes que a mi no me interesa otra mujer que no seas tu amor, pero esto tengo que hacerlo – dijo Edward viéndome fijamente.

-Esta bien Edward haz lo que se te de la regalada gana, pero recuerda que todos los actos tienen consecuencias- le dije y me Salí, no quería seguir discutiendo con el.

Edward pov

Podía entender a bella, yo creo que me pondría igual o peor que ella, pero esto tenia que hacerlo, había demasiadas cosas en juego, y sabia de sobra que si benjamín se fortalecía mas nosotros estaríamos en serios problemas.

Después de que bella saliera hecha una fiera, las demás la siguieron , pensé que la que mas difícil se pondría seria Rosalie, pero oh sorpresa mi madre de verdad que tenia unos instintos que no le conocía, nunca creí que vería a mi madre amenazar a mi padre con cortarle las bolas si se le ocurría poner un solo dedo en otra mujer.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, mi padre e inmediato dijo que era la única opción que teníamos, y todos sabíamos que era verdad.

Asi que sin darle mas vueltas al asunto comenzamos a planear como nos acercaríamos a esas mujeres, aunque también estuvimos de acuerdo en ser lo mas discretos posibles, para que no tuviéramos mas problemas con nuestras esposas, y valla que sabíamos que los tendríamos

Todos decidimos como nos acercaríamos, Stefan ya tenia todos los datos delas hijas de benjamín, ya tenia las fotos de sus hijas, y la verdad es que no podíamos decir que eran feas, lo que complicaba mas las cosas, asi que también estuvimos de acuerdo en que las mujeres no las conocieran , lo que nos preocupa un poco es que aro nos dijo que ella tenían unos primos que obviamente también estaban en el negocio y que parecían sus perros guardianes, asi que teníamos que ser mas precavidos y claro nunca decir nuestros verdaderos nombres.

Ya habíamos decidido como hacer las cosas, Emmet conquistaría a Makenna, Jasper a María y yo a Victoria, la verdad es las tres eran mujeres realmente hermosas, pero teníamos que concentrarnos en lo que realmente importaba, mi padre se haría cargo de la hermana de benjamín , Zafrina.

-Espero que esto funcione y rápido, no quiero que me cueste el divorcio- dije preocupado.

-Todo esperamos lo mismo, sabes como se va a poner Rosalie , cuando sepa lo que voy a hacer?- pregunto Emmet preocupado.

-Yo mejor no pienso en eso , me da miedo.- acepto Jasper

-Y que me dejan a mi, de ahora en adelante tengo que dormir con un ojo abierto- dijo mi padre y era verdad, cuatro mujeres muy peligrosas estaban muy enojadas con el , asi que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir con un ojo abierto y su arma en la mano.

Quedamos que esa misma noche actuaríamos, entre mas rápido terminara esto mejor, ninguna de las mujeres nos hablo durante todo el dia, asi que supimos que estábamos en guerra y dios sabia que nosotros teníamos mas que perder.

Esa noche, Emmet, Jasper y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo, aro había seguido a las hermanitas y el nos avisaría en donde estarían para que nosotros llegáramos y comenzáramos nuestro objetivo.

En cambio mi padre, Seri aun poco mas complicado que conociera a Zafrina ya que ella casi no salía a clubs asi que sin que nos quedara de otra, mi padre llamo a Carmen que lo ayudaría para que conociera a esa mujer.

Cuando aro nos llamo los tres salimos al bar donde nos indico, tuvimos hasta suerte, ese era un bar muy discreto y ellas iba solas.

Cuando llegamos de inmediato las ubicamos, y tengo que decir que se veían muy bien.

-Es hora de que comience la función- dijo Jasper

-Espero no se hagan las difíciles- comento Emmet.

-Yo solo espero que mi esposa no este organizando mi funeral – dije.

Sin pensarlo mas decidimos acércanos, ellas estaban bailando muy provocativamente, asi que yo me acerque por atrás y de Victoria y sin dejar que ella me viera la tome de la cadera y comencé mi actuación.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunte al oído, con un tono de voz que sabia que derretía a cualquier mujer.

-No bailo con extraños- me contesto.

-Eso se arregla fácil- dije girándola para que quedáramos frente a frente.

-Si¿ y como?- pregunto divertida.

-Mi nombre Anthony Platt mucho gusto- dije saludándola con beso en la mejilla

-Mucho gusto Anthony, mi nombre es Victoria- dijo con una sonrisa que sabia que ya había caído, ahora solo faltaba que el que no cayera pero muerto de la paliza que me daría mi esposa fuera yo.

Bella Pov.

De verdad nuestros maridos nos creía tontas o ¿que?, cuando vimos que salieron de la casa muy arregladitos, supimos que irían a conquistar a las hijas de benjamín, Rosalie estaba hecha una furia, Alice no para de planear como torturaría lentamente a Jasper, Esme estaba rompiendo todas las camisas de Carlisle y yo , yo solo estaba pensando de que forma podíamos hacerlos no enojar, quería encabronarlos hasta el limite.

Llame a mi madre para que nos alcanzara en donde estábamos, ella desde que se había casado con Phil había sacado su lado de mafiosa y a veces se le ocurrían ideas muy buenas.

Cuando mi madre nos dio información que no sabíamos, y que nos seria de mucha, pero mucha utilidad.

-¿Estas segura Renne?- le pregunto Rosalie

-Claro que si querida, yo escuche cuando Aro le dijo a Phil- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto- dije con una sonrisa maquiavélica, como diría Edward.

-¿Que es lo que esta pensando esa cabecita loca?- pregunto mi madre.

-Si ellos quieren seducir a las hijas de benjamín , nosotros seduciremos a los sobrinos- dije seria.

-Yo estoy contigo- dijo Alice

-Yo también- la secundo Rosalie.

-No piensen que me va a dejar fuera- dijo Esme.

-Perfecto , ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es que los sobrinos de benjamín vallan a alguno de los club de Phil y ahí conocerán a unas hermosas bailarinas- dije , ya tenia en mente el plan perfecto.

Ahora si , los hombres van a saber que con las mujeres de la mafia no se juega.

Al parecer las chicas no están anda contentas, que pasara con los hombre cuando se enteren de que sus mujeres bailaran en un club?

Recuerden dejarme su comentarios.

Las quiero.

Anna


	6. Lo mejor es Huir

Hola chicas aquí estoy de nuevo con un cap, espero que les guste de verdad que yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.

Recuerden pasar a votar por los MTV para que nuestra saga favorita gane, también si pueden pasen por mi blog ( dirección en mi perfil) encontré un video de robert que esta buenísimo de verdad.

Mil gracias a todas las que me han dejado sus comentarios, espero que este cap les guste tanto como a mi.

Recuerden pasar por mi nueva historia PROTOCOLO.

Las quiero

ANNA

Victoria a en cada baile se pegaba mas a mi, sabia que seria presa fácil , pero también sabia que esto no seria de una sola noche, me gire a ver que tal iban Emmet y Jasper y juro que si Rosalie viera en estos momentos a su marido , seria hombre muerto, Makenna estaba literalmente encima de Emmet y puedo asegurar que Emmet estaba rezando para nadie lo reconociera y le dijera a Rosalie, Emmet trataba de controlar a Makenna, pero al parecer la chica tenia ganas.

Jasper no estaba muy diferente a Emmet, solo que pobre si tenia cara de querer pedir ayuda, estas mujeres parecían pulpos, yo por eso no había dejado que victoria se sentara, por que sabia que cuando lo hiciera se me iría encima y la verdad es que no sabia si podría si quiera abrazarla , ya que aunque esto era trabajo sentía que estaba traicionando a mi bella.

Después de unas dos horas mas, decidimos que era momento de irnos, no sin antes bajarles la luna y las estrellas, cuando me despedí de victoria me beso en los labios, juro que casi vomito pero tenia que aguantar me sentía el peor hombre por estar haciendo esto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa mi padre ya estaba ahí , lo raro fue verlo en la sala con una cobija.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunte divertido

-A que tierno , no estaba esperando- dijo Emmet con burla, la verdad es que ya nos imaginábamos que era lo hacia ahí mi padre.

-Síganse riendo, que les aseguro que ustedes también dormirán así- dijo mi padre

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Jasper

-Pues casi nada, que las mujeres de esta casa nos han dejado las pijamas y cobijas afuera de nuestras habitaciones y las han cerrado con seguro- dijo mi padre.

-¿Y por que no te fuiste a una habitación de invitados?- pregunte

-Por que cerraron todas las habitaciones, hasta la cocina cerraron con llave- dijo mi padre un poco frustrado.

Cuando subimos a la planta alta, me di cuenta que lo que mi padre había dicho era cierto, a cada uno de nosotros nos habían dejado la pijama y una cobija afuera de la puerta de cada habitación.

Así que con el orgullo un poco herido todos bajamos a la sala a hacerle compañía mi padre.

-Parece que están enojadas- dijo Emmet

-¿no? ¿Tu crees?-pregunte con sarcasmo.

-La verdad es que a mi punto de vista se vieron muy buenas, nos dejaron cobijas y la pijama- dijo Jasper

-La verdad si, yo esperaba que mi esposa me diera un balazo en cada pierna – dijo Emmet.

-Pues espero que no quieran comenzar una guerra con en las vegas- dije recordando lo que había pasado alguna vez, ella habían decidido contratar scorts para darnos celos y valla que lo lograron jamás había visto a mi padre agarrarse a golpes.

-Me preocupa que estén tan calladitas- dijo mi padre.

-Yo creo que mas bien están así para no cometer homicidio y yo se lo agradezco infinitamente- dijo Emmet

-Es mejor que descansemos un rato, mañana tengo un encuentro por casualidad con Zafrina- nos conto mi padre.

-¿Carmen logro contactarla?- pregunto Jasper.

-Consiguió que mañana desayune con ella, al parecer se habían visto en una fiesta, así que casualmente yo llegare- dijo mi padre.

-Es mejor que descansemos por que no sabemos a que terremoto nos enfrentaremos mañana con nuestras mujeres- dije y comencé a acomodar mi cobija en la alfombra y todos terminaron haciendo lo mismo, ya que ninguno cavia bien en ninguno de los sillón.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertamos las mujeres ya no estaban, al principio nos entro un ataque de pánico pensando que nos habían dejado, pero ahí estaban todas sus cosas así que por lo menos sabíamos que volverían.

No pudimos hablar con ninguna durante todo el día, no regresaron a la casa y no contestaban sus celulares, imaginamos que habían ido a ver a los niños. Victoria me llamo para que saliéramos en la noche, igual que Makenna a Emmet y María a Jasper, quedamos de vernos en un club que se llama solsticio sabia que era nuevo y sabia quien era el propietario Phil, lo que se me hacia muy raro es que ellas quisieran ir a un club así, por un momento pensamos que nos habían descubierto pero cuando victoria me aclaro que lo que quería era que conociéramos a sus primos supimos que todo estaba marchando a la perfección.

Llegamos al club puntuales, y si ahí estaban sus primos, Seth, Jared y Paul y el que conocíamos como el contador de benjamín Siobhan.

Miren primos les quiero presentar a mi novio Anthony- dijo victoria, sus primero se me quedaron viendo con ganas de matarme, pero al parecer victoria si que los tenia domados por que solo les dijo que no la hicieran quedar mal y de inmediato su actitud cambio.

Que es lo que hacemos aquí?- pregunte curioso.

Mis primos querían conocerte y ellos habían sido invitados aquí esta noche, asi que aproveche para que viniéramos, además no sabes como me ponen este tipo de lugares- dijo victoria con un tono de voz que pretendía ser sexy y era horrible.

Emmet y Jasper tenían la misma cara que yo , ya llevábamos como 20 minutos aquí y comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Cuando anunciaron a tres nuevas bailarinas , que serian la sensación, comenzó a sonar una canción que conocía muy bien ya que mi bella me la había bailado en la intimidad de nuestra habitación , man i feel like a woman de shania twain, salieron tres mujeres, casi no se les distinguía por que habían bajado mucho la luz.

Cuando comenzó a salir chispas del escenario por donde ellas iban pasando, cuando por fin se les pudo ver bien , no puedo negar que eran una mujeres espectaculares, y los trajes que traían eran diminutos( trajes en mi perfil) también traían un antifaz.

Ellas comenzaron a bailar, y la mayoría de los hombres estaban enloquecidos, los primos de victoria parecían perros en celo.

Las tres mujeres eran amas y señoras del escenario , cuando se acercaron mas a nosotros, me di cuenta de que se me hacían muy conocidas.

-Emmet ¿no se te hacen conocidas?- le pregunte

-Si mucho- dijo el viéndolas fijamente.

-Como demonios no se nos va a hacer conocidas , si son nuestras mujeres- dijo Jasper que ya tenia el arma en la mano.

¿Que?, como demonios es que mi esposa, mi bella, mía solo mía esta arriba de un escenario bailando para otros hombres?, me pregunte internamente, ya se hacia raro que se hubieran quedado tan calladitas y sin hacer nada, nada mas faltaba que mi madre también saliera bailando, oh dios por favor no, creo que si eso pasara me sacaría los ojos.

Ellas les bailaban provocativamente a los perros en celo ,los sobrinos de Benjamín, y se veía que les bailaban a ellos, estaba a punto de mandar todo al carajo y bajar a bella de ahí, me daban ganas de apretar su cuello, como se lo ocurría hacer esto.

Me di cuenta que no era único que tenia esas intenciones ya que Emmet estaba casi parado, la música dejo se sonar y las tres se fueron , los primos de Victoria le dijeron a una de las meseras que les dijeran a las bailarinas que querían invitarles una copa.

Tenia el presentimiento de que ellas aceptarían, así que disimuladamente le dije a Jasper y a Emmet que se calmaran.

Después de unos 15 minutos, aparecieron el trió de pérfidas locas, enfundadas en unos minivestidos.

-Buenas noches- dijo Rosalie sonriendo y Emmet comenzó a gruñir

-Nos gustaría que nos acompañaran a bebe una copa- dijo Jared a Rosalie poniéndose muy cerca de ella, Emmet ya tenia los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar.

-Será un placer- dijo Alice y Jasper volvió a sacer su arma al ver que Paul había puesto una mano en las caderas de Alice.

-Buenas noches- dijo bella en un tono muy coqueto.

-Es un placer que hallan aceptado- dijo Seth besando la mano de MI MUJER.

-El placer es todo nuestro- dijo bella con voz coqueta, ahora no nada mas era Jasper el que tenia el arma en la mano , si yo también.

-Bailan muy bien , ¿no es cierto?- pregunto victoria viéndonos a nosotros.

-Si- contestamos los tres.

-Bueno y estas hermosas mujeres¿ tienen nombre?- pregunto Seth abrazando a mi esposa.

-Tienes razón que groseras – dijo Alice.

-Mi nombre es Anel- que nombre es ese, no le quedaba para nada a mi hermana- mi amiga es beky – dijo señalando a Rosalie – y ella es marie – dijo presentando a mi bella.

-Nombres hermosos para mujeres hermosas- dijo Paul acercándose mas a Alice.

-Por que no nos vamos a un lugar mas intimo- le dijo Jared a Rosalie

-Mucho mas intimo- dijo Seth a mi esposa, claro que irían a un lugar mas intimo , pero irían este trió de perro , a la tumba y el trió de locas que tenemos por esposas a un manicomio dije mentalmente.

-Claro- dijo mi esposa, estaba loca de remate si pensaba que iba a permitir que se fuera con este tipo.

-Pero esta noche no, que te parece si quedamos para mañana- dijo bella batiendo sus pestañas.

-Dime a donde paso por ti- pregunto de inmediato Seth

-Que te parece si yo te llamo- le dijo bella y el mas pronto que rápido le dio su numero, los mismo hicieron los otros dos perros con Rosalie y Alice.

-Bueno es hora de que nos retiremos, pero espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto- dijo bella dándole un sensual beso en la mejilla

-Te los aseguro preciosa- dijo el perro ese.

-Espero que mañana si podamos conocernos mas- dijo Jared a Rosalie

-Te aseguro que si – le respondió Rosalie y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, tuve que poner mi mano encima de la Emmet que ya había sacado el arma.

-Hasta luego caballeros- dijeron el trió de locas despidiéndose de nosotros.

Estuvimos una hora mas en el club ese y salimos , le dije a victoria que la vería mañana , lo que me urgía era llegar a la casa.

Cuando llegamos mi padre ya estaba ahí y como ayer en la sala con su cobija.

-¿Como les fue?-pregunto mi padre

-¿Sabes lo que hicieron las locas de nuestras mujeres?-pregunte gritando

-¿Que paso?- pregunto mi padre preocupado.

-Se fueron a bailar a un club de streper , ellas les bailaron a los sobrinos de benjamín – dijo Emmet lleno de rabia

-Disculpa Carlisle pero esta noche Alice sabrá quien soy- dijo Jasper encabronado

-Pues lo dudo , ya que se volvieron a encerrar.- dijo mi padre.

-Me vale madres – grite y subí la escalera corriendo, Emmet y Jasper venían pisándome los talones, como había dicho mi padre la puerta de la habitación de mi esposa estaba cerrada con llave, pero esta vez no me importaba, así que saque mi arma y volé la maldita cerradura, cuando entre la loca de mi mujer estaba muy tranquilamente acostada leyendo una revista

-Isabella Marie Cullen- grite encabronado.

-Hola cariño, ya llegaste- dijo como si no pasara nada.

-No te hagas tonta Isabella- le grite acercándome a donde estaba ella.

-¿Estas molesto amor?- dijo como si de verdad no supiera lo que había hecho.

-No juegues con migo bella, por que te juro que esta noche me has hecho enojar como nunca- le dije tomándola del brazo.

-En primera suéltame, en segunda no se que es lo que te molesta si tu te andas besando con la gata esa- me dijo enojada

-Yo no me bese con ella- le dije mi digno

-¿A no?-, entonces que es esto- me dijo enseñándome una foto de su celular y carajo ahí estaba yo con victoria cuando ella me beso.

-Eso no es lo que piensas- dije tratando de ganar tiempo para armar mi defensa.

-Te dije que lo hicieras traería consecuencias así que ahora te aguantas y la próxima vez que utilices tu arma dentro de la casa te vuelo la bolas- me grito Isabella saliendo de la habitación, yo quede ahí parado como idiota, que le podía decir si mi esposa tenia fotos de la noche de ayer con victoria.

Cuando Sali de la habitación para buscar a mi esposa , me di cuenta que Emmet salió corriendo de la habitación de Rosalie y ella salió atrás de el con la pistola en una mano y el celular en la otra, al parecer ella también había visto fotos de Emmet.

Baje para ver si mi bella estaba ahí y también para impedir que mataran a Emmet, y me tope con la imagen de Jasper escondido atrás de un sillón , al parecer alice también había visto la imágenes y lo buscaba con un cuchillo eléctrico.

Iba para el estudio cuando vi a mi madre con una caja de esferas.

-¿Mama para que quieres eso?- pregunte cuando la vi

-Para guardar las bolas de tu padre- dije enojada

-¿Que hizo?- pregunte

-Casi nada, besar a la perra de Zafrina- dijo mi madre que me dejo ahí parado para seguir buscando a mi padre, me dio miedo cuando la escuche llamar a mi padre con voz diabólica, lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos era esconderme , no sabia si bella también tenia alguna loca y homicida idea en la cabeza.

JAJAJ, que les pareció?, no que ellos muy, muy jajaja, espero les halla gustado y no se imaginan lo que mi loca cabeza tiene preparado para el segundo , ahora va la venganza de ellos jajajaja

Las quiero

ANNA


	7. Planes adelantados

Hola chicas:

Bueno pues aquí esta el cap, lo subi hoy por que no pude actualizar antes, estoy teniendo problemas con mi compu, pero bueno eso no importa.

Chicas recuerden votar por nuestra saga favorita en los MTV para que ganen si?.

Espero que les guste este cap, este es un poco lento por que lo mero bueno viene en el siguiente lo juro, nuestra mafia favorita entrara en acción jajajaja.

Y que tal los hombres eh, nos salieron medio miedosos ¿no?.

Mil gracias a todas las que me han agregado a favoritos y alertas y mas que nada a todas las que me han dejado sus mensajes, me da mucho gusta saber que la historia las hace reir, ese es el fin que se rian con las locuras de mi cabeza.

Bueno no las aburro mas y les dejo lo importante el cap.

Las quiero

ANNA

Logramos salir de la casa ilesos, aunque tengo que reconocer que fue un trabajo muy difícil ya que se habían organizado muy bien, y estaban cuidado las entradas, salimos por una de las ventanas de cocina, mi padre había salido hasta en pijama, creo que esta vez teníamos que reconocer que estábamos realmente asustados como el carajo.

No nos quedo de otra que refugiarnos en la casa de Carmen, aunque ella también tenia ganas de matar a mi padre, ya que le dijo que la guerra entre ella y mi madre era una cosa, pero que llegara otra a querer meterse no se lo iban a permitir.

Casi no dormimos nada esa noche, teníamos que pensar nuestro siguiente golpe, y tendría que ser algo muy bueno y que también le diera a la mujeres.

-De verdad no creo que sea muy buena idea que nos venguemos de ella.- dijo Emmet asustado.

-Emmet, Rosalie casi te mete dos balazos- le recordé.

-Por eso mismo, si hacemos algo que las haga enojar mas me dejara como coladera en vez de darme dos que no sean mortales- dijo mi amigo.

-Yo apoyo a Edward, están locas, nos querían matar, Alice me perseguía con un cuchillo eléctrico- dijo Jasper con cara de pánico.

-Y que dicen de mi, Esme de verdad me quería cortar mis bolas- dijo mi padre tapándose sus partes nobles.

-Como yo no me quede a investigar que me haría bella no les puedo decir si tengo la necesidad de sentirme asustado- dije tranquilo-

-Edward , de las 4 bella es la mas peligrosa- dijo Emmet y tenia que reconocer que era cierto, mi mujer era de armas tomar enserio, así que pensándolo mejor si tenia motivos para sentirme asustado.

-Aunque no nos hemos puesto a pensar en algo, de donde demonios sacaron las fotos- les dije.

-Ves lo que te digo , es como si ellas tuvieran a toda la inteligencia militar cuidando nuestros pasos- dijo Jasper.

-Tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que vamos a hacer, y tener cubiertas nuestras espaldas- dijo mi padre.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo que acelere el que acabemos con benjamín y nos permita recuperar nuestra vida, tranquila y armoniosa que teníamos- dije con voz cansada.

-Si pero antes de eso tenemos que detener a benjamín – dijo mi padre.

Pues entre mas rápido mejor- dijo Jasper.

Esa noche nos quedamos planeando la forma de terminan con esto lo mas rápido posible , por que si no cabía a posibilidad de que nuestras esposas no fallaran la segunda vez y si nos mataran.

Así que quedamos de acuerdo en que aceleraríamos todos, aunque también quedamos en que tomaríamos venganza en contra de nuestras mujeres y claro que los perros que habían osado poner sus garras en sus cuerpecitos morirían.

A la mañana siguiente quedamos en desayunar con las hijas de benjamín, cuando llegamos al restaurante, nos topamos con sorpresa de que ahí estaban nuestras mujeres y no solo eso, estaba hasta mi madre con el estúpido contador de benjamín Siohban.

-Buenas tardes – dije matando a bella con la mirada.

-Hola amor , que bueno que llegaste- dijo victoria y se paro a darme un beso en los labios, cuando hizo eso pude ver que bella tomaba un cuchillo, asi que ya había descubierto como nos cobraríamos lo que nos habían hecho.

-Pensé que me dejarías plantada- le dijo Makenna a Emmet.

-Claro que no hermosa, jamás le haría eso a una dama como tu- dijo Emmet en tono coqueto y juro que vi que Rosalie estaba a punto de irse encima de Makenna.

-Amor, se nos ocurrió una idea estupenda- le dijo María a Jasper.

-Si ¿cual?, hermosa- le pregunto Jasper a María de manera tierna.

Esperen a que llegue mi tía con su galán y les decimos- dijo victoria.

Cuando dijo eso, supe que mi padre también estaría, esto se pondría bueno, solo esperaba que las mujeres no se nos aventaran a golpes o a matar a las locas que estábamos conquistando, pasaron como 10 minutos cuando la hermana de benjamín y mi padre llegaron al lugar donde estábamos.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la tía de victoria.

Todos saludamos y nos comenzaron a presentar, mi madre estaba a punto de gruñir , pero el hecho de que el contador estuviera a su lado ayudo a que se controlara.

-Tía, estaba a punto de decirles lo que nos propusiste anoche- dijo María.

-Si nos tienen muy intrigados- dijo Emmet abrazando a Makenna.

Bueno pues mi hermano tiene un yate, y se me ocurrió que podíamos ir todo- dijo la tia de victoria

-Es una excelente idea- dijo mi padre , ya sabia por donde iba, esa seria nuestra oportunidad de venganza.

-¿Tu que opinas Marie?- le pregunto uno de los perros a mi bella.

-Yo encantada- dijo mi esposa sonriendo como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

-Claro que si, seria algo muy interesante- la secundo Alice.

-Bueno pues que no se hable mas, que les parece si salimos mañana mismo- dijo la tia de victoria.

-Claro , donde nos vemos?- pregunto Rosalie abrazando a Jared y claramente escuche el gruñido de Emmet.

-¿Tu que opinas amor?- me pregunto victoria pegándose a mi como lapa.

-Si dime a que hora paso por ti y listo- dije sonriéndole de la manera que sabia que le gustaba a bella.

Nos organizamos para irnos mañana ,viajaríamos a Miami y ahí tomaríamos el yate, todos nos iríamos en el avión privado de benjamín.

Sin darse cuenta ellas mismas nos habían dado todo en bandeja de plata, estando allá acabaríamos con los perros y nos vengaríamos de benjamín, me encantaría ver la cara que pondría cuando se enterara que teníamos a sus hijas y a su hermana.

Después de salir del restaurante, decidimos que no iríamos a la casa, no queríamos arriesgarnos a que nuestras mujeres nos hicieran algo, así decidimos ir a comprar todo nuevo, Carmen se puso histérica cuando le dijimos que saldríamos de viaje y aunque parezca difícil de creer le hablo a mi madre y le dijo lo pensábamos hacer.

No se que le dijo mi madre, pero Carmen le dijo que así se quedaría mas tranquila y que ella se encargaría de estar al pendiente de benjamín por si sospechaba algo .

Mi padre no podía creer que las rivales a muerte, o sea Carmen y mi madre se estuvieran poniendo de acuerdo, pero bueno eso era mejor a que mi padre le sumara un delito mas por el cual tuviera que pagar ante mi madre si ella se enojaba por que nos estábamos quedando en casa de Carmen.

A la mañana siguiente nos fuimos a recoger a los pulpos mejor conocidas como las hijas de benjamín, ahí ya estaban todos los demás incluyendo a nuestras esposas.

Bella me veía como si en cualquier momento me fuera a matar, por eso es que no me alejaba de victoria si veía que mi esposa sacaba un arma pondría a la pulpo por delante eso seguro.

Nos fuimos en varias camionetas, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos vimos que los perros traían bien abrazadas a nuestras esposas y claro que ellas se dejaban hasta se pegaban mas cuando sabían que las estábamos observando , pero habíamos decidido que si ellas querían jugar el juego de los celos, nosotros también podíamos hacerlo.

El viaje fue una tortura, victoria se la paso insinuándome que nos fuéramos a la habitación , claro que yo alegaba que los aviones me mareaban asi que me pase la mayor parte del tiempo en el baño.

María no se quitaba de encima de Jaspe, aun no se como le hizo mi amigo para no besarla, ya que ella parecía aspiradora quería succionarle hasta las anguinas, Makenna se la paso diciéndole a Emmet las diminutas prendas que había comprado para lucirlas con el y Emmet solo reia, nervioso.

Mi padre no estaba en una situación muy diferente Zafrina le tocaba el pecho y la cara a mi padre y ella si que había logrado robarle dos o tres besos, yo veía discretamente a mi madre y juro que se veía que mi padre seria torturado lenta y dolorosamente.

Tengo que reconocer que las mujeres fueron mas hábiles para sortear a los perros, ellas simplemente alegaron que les gustaba la intimidad que no querían dar un espectáculo que solo seria para ellos, asi que los perros se quedaron con cara de ansiosos y se podía ver que esperaban que la noche llegara para hacer mil cochinadas con nuestras mujeres.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que para ellos la noche no llegaría.

Cuando llegamos a Miami ya nos estaban esperando para llevarnos a las camionetas, el trayecto fue corto, en cuanto llegamos a los muelles, vimos cual era el yate.

Los perros comenzaron a decirnos las maravillas del yate, pero sabíamos que lo hacían para impresionar a nuestras mujeres. (pueden ver el yate en mi perfil es impresionante)

No podíamos negar que era un buen yate, lastima que fuera a ser la tumba de algunos.

Cuando abordamos al yate una tripulación nos esperaba, lastima que también tendríamos que deshacernos de ellos.

Los que mas temíamos todos llego, victoria ya había acomodado a todos en sus habitaciones, y como era de esperarse, todos dormiríamos en parejas, cuando mi bella me dio una sonrisa malévola me dio miedo que si fuera capaz de llagar tan lejos solo para darme en la torre, pero sabia que no lo haría o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Gracias a dios todo fue rápido, ya que las mujeres querían meterse a la alberca, asi que salimos rápido, tengo que reconocer que las hijas de benjamín se veían muy , pero muy bien, aunque se veían bastante vulgares ( trajes en mi perfil), no puedo negar que todos nos les quedamos viendo , pero lo mejor vino cuando llegaron nuestras mujeres, por dios hasta mi madre se veía como de 20 años, ( trajes en mi perfil), bella estaba loca como se le ocurría ponerse un bikini azul, ella sabe lo que provoca en mi y no estaba muy seguro de poder controlarme al ver a mi esposa usando esa cosa tan pequeña , como tampoco estaba muy seguro del que el perro se controlara y quisiera meterle mano a mi esposa.

Al parecer todos tenían los mismo pensamientos que yo ya que mi padre me hizo una se la para que comenzara a a avisarle a Jasper y a Emmet que todo se adelantaría , sabia que ninguno de nosotros estábamos dispuestos a permitir que les pusieran una mano encima a nuestras mujeres.

Todas las mujeres se metieron a la alberca, y comenzaron a jugar voleibol puras mujeres, fue bastante divertido ver como nuestras esposas les lazaban el balón para lastimarlas , pero al parecer las hijas de benjamín no eran nada dejadas y regresaban el ataque, cuando las cosas se comenzaron a calentar, mi padre decidió intervenir y dijo que por que no jugábamos hombres contra mujeres, a lo que todos dijeron que eso seria trampa por que solo estaríamos viendo sus cuerpo y no jugaríamos así que perderíamos de inmediato.

Eso hizo que la tensión se aliviara un poco, cuando llego el momento de la comida, supe que era el momento de que ellos supieran quienes éramos en realidad.

De verdad que estos hombres son celosos y posesivos , pero sobretodo miedosos de sus mujeres jajajaja

Bueno recuerden dejarme su comentario, también espero se puedan pasar por mis otras historias.

Las quiero

Anna


	8. Amenazas y declaracion de guerra

Chicas aquí esta el nuevo cap, después de este cap comenzara la verdadera guerra, así que espero les guste y ahora si a sacar nuestras pancartas y pompones para apoyar a las mujeres Cullen.

MIL GRACIAS a todas por sus comentarios, de verdad que no saben lo que me hacen reir y mas que nada feliz, espero me dejen sus comentarios y me digan que es lo que les gustaría que pasara, recuerden que todos sus comentarios los tomo en cuenta.

Las quiero

ANNA

Se comenzó a sentir una extraña tensión, Edward me miraba como si quiera decirme algo, Rosalie y Alice me miraban de la misma forma, a lo lejos vi que se comenzaba a acercar una lancha, cuando estuvo mas cerca no lo podía creer eran mi madre, Phil , Aro y Estefan, en ese momento supe que era hora de acabar con todo esto.

-Saben tengo algo muy gracioso que contarle- comenzó a decir Carlisle.

-¿Que amor?- pregunto la Zafrina.

-No creo que sea muy gracioso para ellas- dijo Esme con un poco de burla.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Makenna.

-Que por fin puedo librarme de ti- dijo Emmet con una gran -sonrisa.

-¿Que te pasa idiota?- pregunto paul.

-La única persona en el mundo que le puede decir a Emmet soy yo, entendiste imbécil- le dijo Rosalie

-¿Que demonios pasa?- pregunto maría nerviosa.

-Que Benjamín comenzara a pagar ahora- dijo Carlisle

En ese momento Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle , Edward y hasta Rosalie sacaron sus armas, y apuntaban directo a la cabeza.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto victoria sin entender que pasaba.

-Somos los Cullen – dijo Carlisle con orgullo.

-Hijos de perra- dijo Seth y comenzó a levantarse.

-No te recomiendo que hagas eso por que si no tendré que matarte rápidamente y quiero que sufras por haber puesto tus cerdas manos en mi esposa- dijo Edward

-Yo no conozco a tu esposa- le grito Seth

-Claro que si la conoces, soy yo- dije con orgullo.

-Maldita perra- dijo Seth y oh , grave error Edward le soltó un golpe con la cacha de la pistola que lo desmayo, nadie se movió ni yo, me quede bastante impresionada.

-¿Alguien mas quiere soltar algún insulto?- pregunto Edward levantando una ceja, claro que nadie contesto verdad?.

-¿Que es lo que quieren?- pregunto Zafrina con voz temblorosa.

-Tu hermanito, pensó que podía contra los Cullen y esta muy equivocado- dijo Carlisle.

-Que es lo que van a hacer con nostras?- pregunto María en tono histérico.

-Pues por lo mientras si no te calmas golpearte y mira que no me faltan ganas después de ver como te comías a mi marido, por que antes de que preguntes estupideces , si, Jasper es mi esposo perra- dijo Alice enojada.

-¿Así que piensan matarnos?- pregunto Makenna

-Pues yo lo estoy pensando seriamente, pero tengo en mente que la tortura es mas placentera- le contesto Rosalie

-No me digas, tu eres la esposa de Emmet- contesto mirando con odio a Rosalie.

-Mira no eres tan retrasada como pensé, pero no te emociones por tener ese uno porciento de inteligencia de todas formas golpeare tu operado trasero- dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa.

-Saben que Benjamín los matara- dijo el estúpido contador hablando por -primera vez.

-No tiene las agallas de hacerlo el solo- dijo Jasper con burla

-Además no creo que quiera exponerse a recibir a sus retoños en pedacitos.- dijo Emmet

Cuando los demás abordaron el yate Jared y Paul pusieron cara de que estaban perdidos.

-Hola Carlisle , espero que esto este saliendo como lo planeamos- dijo aro

-A mi nadie me va a ayudar a subir?- se oyó que gritaron todos nos giramos a ver a Aro.

-Es Carmen , lo siento pero no puede despegarme de ella, juro que casi le pego , pero creo que si asi- dijo Aro apenado.

Phil fue ayudarla a subir, cuando lo hizo lo primero que vimos fue que se acerco a grandes zancadas a Zafrina y le propino un puñetazo.

Que te pasa?- le pregunto Carlisle sorprendido

-Nadie toca a Carlisle a menos de que sea Esme o yo zorra- le grito Carmen

-Demonios ¿que ahora se van a compartir a mi padre?- pregunto Alice riendo

-Cállate- le dijeron Esme y Carmen al mismo tiempo.

-Llévense a estos maricas de aquí y ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- le indico Carlisle a Phil y a Aro ellos de inmediato se los llevaron, sabíamos que seria la ultima vez que los veríamos.

-Ahora llamaremos a papi benjamín – dijo Edward.

-Saben nos importa un carajo si matan a mi padre, pero jamás les perdonaremos que se hallan burlado de nosotras- dijo Victoria.

-Deja de ladrar perra- le grite.

Carlisle hizo la llamada, tardo unos cuantos minutos hablando con benjamín, después le paso el teléfono a Zafrina y le confirmo que estaban en poder de los Cullen.

La llamada fue corta, Carlisle había citado a Benjamín en Chicago, ahí ya lo estaba esperando gente de Stefan .

Mientras tanto, nosotros amarramos a las pulpos y las metimos a los camarotes, los hombres solo estaban esperando la llamada de Stefan que confirmara que todo había salido bien.

Los hombres casi no hablaban con nosotras y nosotras no queríamos dar nuestro brazo a torcer, sabíamos que teníamos que dar el primer paso, pero no queríamos quedar como las tontas.

Era mas de la 1am cuando Stefan llamo para decir que Benjamín era hombre muerto , también habían muerto 5 de sus hombres entre ellos el segundo al mando, cuando les informamos a la pobres huérfanas de los sucedido pareciera que les habíamos dicho que el perro del vecino había muerto, lo único que preguntaron era que cuando las soltaríamos.

A la mañana siguiente regresamos a Miami, ellas sabían que no podían abrir la boca si no querían perder todo el dinero que su papi les había dejado ya que era producto del narcotráfico, asi que las montamos en su avión y las mandamos al diablo pero antes de irse fueron bastante claras en sus intenciones.

-Solo espero que recuerden que sus marido pasaran alguna noche en nuestra cama- dijo Victoria.

-De verdad que tu lo que quieres es ir a hacerle compañía a tu papi verdad?- le pregunte acercándome a esa golfa.

Emmet me gusta y lo quiero para mi y que quiero lo consigo, no importa como- dijo Makenna.

-A parte dudo que la pasión que sentían al besarnos sea falsa- dijo María mirando a Alice.

-Tu le vuelves a tocar un pelo a mi marido y te corto la mano- amenazo mi cuñada.

-No solo le tocare el pelo querida- dijo María con burla.

-De verdad corran antes que nosotras mismas les demos un tiro entre ceja y ceja- dijo Rosalie enojada.

-Recuerden que la guerra que tenían contra mi padre ya termino, ahora comienza una contra ustedes, espero estén listas- dijo Zafrina en tono desafiante.

-Cuando quieras, Carlisle es mucho hombre para alguien como tu- respondió Esme.

-Querida, cuando Carlisle me pruebe, enloquecerá- dijo la muy zorra

-Si enloquecerá de asco y repulsión- dijo Carmen.

-Pues no vi cara de asco cuando lo bese- dijo

-Es mejor que se vallan antes de que prefiramos acabar con toda la prole de benjamín- dijo Rosalie.

-Recuerden lo que les hemos dicho , queremos a esos hombres y lo tendremos- dijo Zafrina y se fueron.

Nosotras nos quedamos trabadas de coraje, pero si estas querían guerra la tendrían , al parecer no habían entendido que nadie se mete con la mujeres Cullen.

Hola chicas ya estoy aquí, se que es corto , pero no queria dejarlas sin cap, bueno al parecer estas tontas no entienden que se están metiendo con mujeres muy peligrosas, pero bueno.

Espero me dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el cap

Las quiero.


	9. Reconciliación

Chicas por fin pude actualiza, perdón por no haberlo podido hacer antes, pero es que juro que ando en la loca.

Bueno espero que les guste el cap, mucho me han dicho que quieren ver las reconciliaciones de las demás parejas, pero ahí se los pongo a su elección , quieren que ponga las reconciliaciones de A Y J , E Y R, E Y C, bueno pues espero sus opiniones.

No las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap

Las quiero

ANNA

Por fin pudimos regresar a nuestro hogar, mañana iríamos a recoger a nuestros hijos, que los extrañaba demasiado, bella casi no me hablo durante el viaje, los hombres no queríamos dar el primer paso a la reconciliación, sabíamos que ellas lo haría primero y mas después de lo que las otras mujeres les habían dicho en el aeropuerto.

Bella y yo subimos a nuestra habitación, en cuanto entramos ella se metió al baño y yo comencé a quitarme la ropa, en cuanto saliera ella del baño entraría yo, me daría una ducha rápida y me metería a mi camita a dormir.

Cuando mi mujer salió el baño, salió enfundada ( si es que lo llevaba se le podía decir ropa), en una cosa miniatura, que consistía en una diminuta tanga, y en una batita trasparente y sin sostén así que todo se le veía.

De inmediato me di cuenta de que ese era el plan de mi mujer para que yo le rogara, bella estaba haciendo que mi miembro creciera demasiado, había pasado mucho tiempo sin que la tocara, ella se paseaba delante de mi, como si trajera una pijama de franela mata pasiones, como si yo fuera de palo, pero no me rendiría, sabia que tendría un maldito problema de bolas azules, pero ella tenia que reconocer sui error, así que reuní toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que fui posible y me metí al baño, en cuanto abrí la regadera y sentí el agua fría mi cuerpo descanso, estuve unos 10 minutos bajo la regadera, hasta que me di cuenta que si no moría de bolas azules moría de neumonía, así que Salí y me enrolle en una toalla si ella quería jugar yo también podía.

Decidí no ponerme nada para dormir, bella estaba acostada encima de la cama en pose sexy pero desinteresada estaba disque leyendo una revista y digo disque por que la tenia al revés.

Yo también comencé a emplear mis poses sexis, así que con mucha calma me quite la toalla, y sentí la mirada de bella en mi, yo también me recosté en la cama encima de las cobijas y tome un libro, pero yo si me asegure de tenerlo del lado correcto, oi como la respiración de bella, comenzó a acelerarse, yo por mas que trataba de pensar en Emmet con un tutu de ballet, para no comenzar con una erección del tamaño de la torre efiel , bueno creo que exagero, pero el punto es no quería ni siquiera vera bella de reojo, por que sabia que me aventaría sobre ella de inmediato para hacerla mía de todas las maneras posibles, así que seguí imaginando cosas para no tener una erección , como a mi padre en bikini que eso me causa gracia, o Jasper subido en unos tacones del famoso Jimmy choo, no entendía como es que mi hermana y ahora hasta mi esposa gastaban 800 dólares en unos zapatos, estaba yo divagando en eso cuando sentí una tibia mano por mi pierna, ja se había rendido ella.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunte muy digno a mi esposa.

-Si, y honestamente espero no me hagas suplicar- dijo mi amada esposa.

-No se a que te refieres, como tampoco se que es lo que quieres- dije sin despegar mis ojos del libro.

-Pues te mostrare que es lo que quiero- dijo , me arrebato el libro y lo aventó por algún lado de la habitación , se subió encima de mi y comenzó a besarme, demonios, esta mujer estaba provocando que solo con besarme de esa manera quisiera venirme , mis manos de inmediato se fueron a sus caderas, y ella comenzó a besar mi cuello, y comenzó a bajar, mordisqueo mis pezones, primero uno y después otro, su lengua jugaba con ellos, después de entretenerse un rato ahí siguió bajando , dejando un dulce caminito de besos por todo mi pecho y mi abdomen, sus manos se posaron en mi cadera y sin decir nada se metió mi erección en la boca, ella parecía que estaba comiendo la paleta mas deliciosa del mundo, mientras que sus deliciosas manitas masajeaba mis bolas.

-Bella me voy a venir- dije avisándole, aunque yo no quería que se quitara, y al parecer ella tampoco quería eso , ya que comenzó su movimiento mucho mas rápido con la boca, ahora era una completa succión , su boquita parecía una aspiradora en mi miembro.

-Bella- grite con fuerza al sentir como venia, ella se tomo toda la leche que salió de mi y yo estaba como en el limbo.

Bella me dio 5 minutos para reponerme, mi esposa me creía maquina sexual , pero la verdad es que tampoco tarde mucho en recuperar mi erección, ella de inmediato se tumbo junto a mi boca arriba, esa era una clara invitación para que yo me pusiera en medio de sus largas y perfectas piernas.

-Tendrás que pedirlo amo- dije con voz ronca debido a la excitación.

-Edward- dijo como un gemido.

Pídemelo amor- le volví a decir.

-Por favor Edward, te lo pido- dijo bella con desesperación en la voz, no la hice esperar mas pero no la penetre como ella lo tenia pensado, si no que mi boca fue a atacar su deliciosa intimidad por completo, mientras mis manos atendían sus generosos pechos.

Bella puso sus manos en mi cabellos y empujaba mi cabeza, como si quiera que me metiera dentro de ella, así que comencé a esmérame mucho mas en mi tarea y pocos minutos después tuve todo el delicioso elixir de bella en mi boca, bebí cada gota, cuando termine mi tarea en esa zona levante mi rostro de entre en medio de sus piernas y llegue a la altura de su cara.

-¿Lista amor?- le pregunte dándole un beso en sus labios.

-Para ti siempre- contesto y enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y del un solo golpe la penetre.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté bella estaba entre mis brazos, anoche había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habíamos hecho, estaba yo embobado viendo a mi dulce esposa dormir plácidamente, cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió de golpe.

-Isabella Cullen – grito mi hermana hecha una furia, bella despertó desorientada.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto bella asustada.

-¿Que demonios te pasa Alice?- le grite yo a mi hermana.

-Estas con el enemigo- dijo Alice señalándome.

-De que hablas, ¿cual enemigo?- pregunte sin entender.

-Bella levántate- se oyo que grito Rosalie desde la puerta.

-Chicas ¿de verdad tenemos que seguir con esto?- pregunto mi bella acurrucándose de nuevo a mi lado.

-Edward suéltala- me grito Emmet que venia entrando a la habitación carajo tenia un ojo morado.

-Demonios Emmet ¿que te paso?-pregunte sentándome, pero claro que tapando muy bien a bella.

-Una rubia psicópata me golpeo- dijo mi amigo viendo a su mujer.

-Por que no salen un momento para que bella y yo podamos vestirnos y y salimos para hablar- dije en tono cansado, era momento de poner fin a esta discusión y pelea absurda.

-Tienes 5 minutos bella, si no entraremos por ti- dijo Rosalie de la habitación, todos salieron , me deje caer de nuevo en la cama y bella volvió a pegarse a mi lado.

-¿Que demonios les pasa?- pregunte

-No lo se, pero juro que no puedo seguir peleada contigo y menos después del fabuloso sexo que diste anoche- dijo mi esposa con una sonrisa.

Pues es mejor que salgamos y paremos esto de una vez- le dije bella.

Asi que con todo el dolor del mundo nos levantamos y comenzamos a vestirnos, salimos de la habitación y la planta de arriba estaba desierta, nos imaginamos que estarían en la sala, y asi fue , hasta mis padres estaban en la sala, con cara de desvelados los picarones también se habían reconciliado se les veía.

-Me pueden decir cual es el motivo de esta pelea?- pregunte

-No lo se yo aun no despierto por completo- dijo mi padre.

-La loca de Rosalie me golpeo. -Dijo Emmet

-Si pero tu me rechazaste- dijo Rosalie enojada

-Yo no te rechace, - se defendió Emmet

-¿Que es lo paso?- pregunto bella.

-Que estos hombres son unos patanes- dijo con Alice con voz afligida.

-Y tu una loca- le contesto Jasper

-Juro que te matare si no me devuelves mis cosas- dijo Alice casi con lagrimas.

-¿Que paso?- pregunte de nuevo, pero estaba comenzando a perder la calma.

-Jasper, tiro a la tina mis Jimmy Choo y están arruinados todos mis zapatos- dijo Alice llorando.

-¿Que fue lo que tu le hiciste Jasper?- pregunto bella.

Anoche comenzamos a discutir de lo que había pasado con los perros y tu Alice me dijo que el perro besaba mejor que yo- dijo Jasper apenado.

-Si , se le ocurrió compararnos con los perros esos.- dijo Emmet indignado.

-Aquí se acaba esta tontería- dijo bella enojada.

Tu y tu vengan conmigo- dijo bella señalando a Alice y Rosalie, ella fueron con mi esposa, mientras todos los demás nos quedamos con cara ¿y ahora que?.

Bella se fue con la chicas a la parte de atrás de la casa, pasaron como 15 minutos y regreso bella, puso unas llaves en la mesa.

Sus esposas están encerradas en la covacha, como se imaginaran ahí no hay nada, ustedes sabrán cuando tiempo las dejan ahí- les dijo bella a Emmet y a Jasper-

-Estas locas, Alice le tiene miedo a ese lugar- dijo Jasper

-Y Rosalie se pondrá histérica con los sucio que esta- dijo Emmet.

Sin darnos tiempo a nada mas los dos hombres salieron hechos una bala para sacar a sus esposas de ahí.

-Te apuesto a que no regresan- dijo bella divertida.

-Eso espero- dije tomando a mi esposa de la cintura.

-Por lo visto tus padres de nada se han enterado- dijo bella con una sonrisa, cuando me gire a verlos ellos estaban completamente dormidos en el sillón.

-Bueno pues creo que deberíamos seguir su ejemplo- le dije a mi esposa, asi que la tome en brazos y me lleve a nuestra habitación

Y como mi esposa dijo no supimos nada de nuestros amigos en lo que resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, eran como las 5 de la tarde cuando bella, me dijo que era hora de ir por nuestros hijos, asi que nos alistamos y vimos que Emmet y Rosalie también pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Nos acompañan?- le pregunte a Alice y a Jasper

-No hermanito, mi maridito me llevara de compras- dijo mi hermana dando brinquitos.

Bella y yo nos reímos, asi que no dijimos nada mas y salimos a buscar a nuestros hijos, mi suegra ya nos estaba esperando en el aeropuerto con nuestros bebes, me encanto que en cuanto nos vieron corrieron con nosotros y de inmediato comenzaron a decirnos las aventuras que habían vivido.

Estábamos saliendo del aeropuerto, cuando nos topamos con persona que menos queríamos ver en este planeta.

-Hola eddi- dijo la voz irritante de victoria.

-Quítate- le dijo bella

-Estos son mi futuros hijos- dijo victoria señalando a mis hijos.

-No pero este el puño que quedara en tu ojo- contesto mi mujer y demonios , bella se le fue encima. Le pase los niños a uno empleado de nuestra seguridad para que se los llevara al auto mientras yo intentaba controlar a mi esposa.

-Señor la policía viene en camino- me dijo uno de los hombres que nos cuidaban.

Asi que cargue a bella y la saque de ahí, no podía permitir que la detuvieran ¿verdad?, cuando subimos a la camioneta bella iba hecha una furia, pero trato de controlarse por los niños que no entendían por que su mama se había enojado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, bella llamo a una junta urgente e familia, ya me imaginaba yo para que quería bella a toda la familia junta.

Cuando mi esposa les conto el comentarios que hizo victoria, mi madre casi comienza a trepar por las paredes, nadie tenia que meterse con sus nietos.

-Acabemos con ellas- dijo mi madre.

-Pero si ya nos tardamos- la secundo Alice.

-Que sea lento y doloroso- dijo Rosalie .

-Claro que si y nuestros mariditos nos ayudaran- dijo mi esposa, con una voz tan siniestra que hasta yo me asuste.

-Oh claro que nos ayudaran, ella quieren hombre pues se los daremos- dijo mi madre.

-Que dios nos agarre confesados- dijo mi padre con pesar.

Estas mujeres si que dan miedo ¿no?, hasta el pobre de Carlisle ya esta rezando jajaja.

Bueno pues recuerden dejarme sus comentarios

Las quiero

ANNA


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas ya regrese, y aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo.

Bueno a las que no lo sepan escribí una historia (one shot) que se llama HORAS ROBADAS, espero que se puedan pasar por la historia y dejarme algún comentario, muchas me han dicho que lo haga historia, pero no me gustaría, lo que si podría hacer seria hacerle una segunda parte, claro que sin nombres para que se sigan imaginando a la pareja que quieran, si aceptan , mañana mismo se las subo

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap, mil gracias a todas la personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias.

Las quiero

ANNA

Las zorras esas no tenían ni idea de con quien se habían metido, estaban locas si pensaban que nos quedaríamos con los brazos cruzados esperando que quisieran quitarnos a nuestros hombre, la chicas y yo habíamos pensado mil y un maneras de torturarlas lentamente pero llegamos a la conclusión de que era mejor hacerlas pagar por poner sus ojos en la personas equivocadas, pero también sabíamos que si involucrábamos a los hombres en esto , tal vez, solo tal vez terminaríamos perdiéndolos, porque sería llevarlos a la tentación, así que pensamos que lo mejor era no involucrarlos tanto en este asunto.

-Tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que vamos a hacer, porque si no las que pueden salir mal somos nosotras- dijo Rosalie que paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero lo mejor sería que dejaran todo por la paz- dijo mi madre.

-¿Enserio piensas eso?, que pasaría si al que hubieran estado besuqueado hubiera sido a Phil?- pregunto Rosalie

-El estaría muerto y ellas en una cámara de tortura- respondió de inmediato.

-Entonces comprenderás que no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados nada mas- conteste yo.

-Pues si,¿ pero de verdad es necesaria tanta violencia?- pregunto preocupada.

-Renne, tenemos que dejarles bien claro que no pueden venir y riese de nosotras en nuestra cara- dijo Alice.

-Esta bien, también cuenten conmigo- dijo por fin mi madre.

-Tenemos que planear algo que les duela, ¿pero que?- pregunte, mi pobre cerebro estaba comenzando a fundirse de tanto pensar.

-No nos precipitemos, tenemos que ir con calma y ser cautelosas- dijo Esme.

-Claro mama, tu ibas a ser bien cautelosa cuando querías cortar en cachitos a la zorra- dijo Alice.

-Bueno pero ya lo pensé mejor ¿no?- dijo Esme

-Lo mejor por ahora es que descansemos y dejemos pasar un tiempo razonable y prudente para que las cosas no nos salgan mal- dijo mi madre.

-Si estoy de acuerdo, por ahora quiero disfrutar a mi esposo- dijo Rosalie.

-Por que no hacemos un viaje- propuse.

-Eso seria muy bueno- me secundo Alice.

-Si , vámonos a la isla bella, podemos llevarnos a los niños, y asi poder hacer una vacaciones familiares- dijo mi madre.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dije de inmediato

-Claro que si, asi podremos planear mejor lo que haremos.

Desde ese momento comenzamos a planear el viaje, cada quien se fue a hablar con sus respectivas parejas y agradecemos al cielo, que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, asi que a los tres días ya estábamos viajando a Brasil y de ahí nos iríamos a la isla Esme.

Estaba muy feliz por que por fin tendríamos una vacaciones familiares como debían de ser, cuando llegamos a Brasil nos dijeron que no podíamos trasladarnos a la isla bella por unos problemas en el mar, que tendríamos que esperar tres días, asi que decidimos que no dejaríamos que eso arruinaran nuestras vacaciones, asi que decidimos irnos a un hotel .

Cuando llegamos al hotel , me di cuenta de que Edward y compañía se habían puesto muy nerviosos, y no fui la única que se dio cuenta, también Esme, Rosalie, Alice y hasta mi madre que era muy despistada.

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo de ponerle atención a eso ya que traíamos a unos pequeños que corrían por todos lados. Cada pareja pidió una suite de lujo, nosotros la pedimos asi por los niños, por que era imposible dormirlos en la misma habitación.

-¿Por que no contratamos una niñera y bajamos al bar todos?- me dijo Rosalie.

-Me parece bien – conteste, asi que de inmediato llame a la recepción para contratar a la niñera, cuando ya dejamos a nuestros hijos acostados, bajamos al bar, donde ya no esperaban los demás.

-Por fin cayeron – dijo Esme.

-Si, están muy emocionados por el viaje- conteste mientras me sentaba.

-Bueno pues brindemos por una hermosa y tranquilar vacaciones- dijo Carlisle levantando su copa.

-Salud- gritamos todos, Jasper comenzó a toser como si se hubiera atragantado Alice de inmediato comenzó a darle golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Alice después de dejar de toser.

-Si, solo se me fue por otro lado- dijo nervioso y vi a Edward y luego a Emmet.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Rosalie que también se había dado cuenta de la actitud de nuestros maridos.

-Nada, no pasa nada- respondió Edward de inmediato.

-Ok , primero no te hablaba a ti, asi que ahora si sabemos que pasa algo ¿que es?- pregunto Rosalie molesta mirando a su marido.

-Nada, de verdad cielo- respondió Emmet.

-Buenas noches- dijeron una voces muy conocidas para nosotras.

-Cuando todas nos giramos casi nos caemos de espaldas.

-Nos extrañaron- dijo la voz de corneta de Victoria.

-¿Que carambas hacen aquí?- pregunto Alice levantándose de la silla.

-Que yo sepa Brasil es un lugar libre- dijo la cacatúa de Makenna.

-Les juro que si no se largan en este momento , mañana aparecerán en primera plana de los periódicos- dijo Rosalie

-No me digas y eso por que, por salir en brazos de alguno de sus maridos- dijo Maria.

-Por amanecer colgadas en algún lugar- dijo mi madre.

-Pues no nos vamos y háganle como quieran- dijo victoria.

-De verdad que ustedes son realmente estúpidas- grite

-Ya déjense de dramas y gritos, por que mejor no compartimos a los hombres- dijo Zafrina

-Yo te voy a compartir pero mis puños en tu cara- grito mi suegra.

-Es mejor que se vallan, que les quede muy claro que ninguno de nosotros esta interesado en ninguna de ustedes- dijo Carlisle.

-Pues tampoco entendemos que pueden estar interesados en estas locas, que ni siquiera confían en ustedes- dijo la idiota de victoria metiendo cizaña.

-Claro que confiamos en ellos, en las que no confiamos es en ustedes, asi que aléjense de nuestros maridos- dijo Alice.

-Creo que Jasper esta bastante grandecito para decir por el solo si quiere estar con una mujer que no confía en el, que quiere estar todo el tiempo pendiente de sus pasos o con una mujer que le dara libertad – dijo Maria, demonios estas estupidas estaban diciendo cosas que nos podían afectar, por que si lo reconocíamos , era verdad, nos la pasábamos atrás de nuestros maridos.

-Es mejor que no sigamos discutiendo con estas, por que mientras nosotras somas la señoras, ellas son las rameras y ni siquiera eso, ya que nuestros maridos ni siquiera las pelan- dije y comencé a jalar a Rosalie y alice, mi madre al parecer había entendido que era lo que quería hacer por que ella comenzó a jalar a esme.

Cuando ya estuvimos lejos de ellas, Rosalie y alice se pararon enfrente de mi .

-Nos puedes explicar que demonios fue eso?- pregunto Rosalie

-No se dieron cuenta de que ellas estaban ganando esta batalla- les dije molesta.

-¿De que hablas bella?- pregunto esme.

-Fácil, ellas lo que quieren es que nuestros maridos se enojen con nosotras por no confiar en ellos, ellas quieren que ellos se sientan controlados por nosotras y ellas entrarían en la ecuación dándoles libertad- dije

-Claro, bola de brujas.- dijo alice.

-Y ahora que hacemos, ellos se quedaron con ellas- dijo rosalie

-Pues no nos queda de otra mas que aguantarnos, hacerles ver que confiamos en ellos ciegamente y después darles el mejor sexo de su vida- dije segura.

-Pues mientras aguanto , necesito una copa- dijo Rosalie

-Te recuerdo como terminamos la ultima vez que bebimos- le dijo alice.

-A mi me fue bien- dijo esme.

-Yo no me puedo quejar- conteste.

-Claro- grito Rosalie feliz

-¿Que?- preguntamos todas al mismo tiempo

-No haremos pasar por borrachas- dijo Rosalie como si se le hubiera ocurrido como hacer la paz mundial.

-¿Como?- pregunte

-Fingiremos estar ebrias- dijo Rosalie feliz.

Demonios ahora en que nuevo lio nos meteremos, pero aunque no quería reconocerlo en voz alta, estaba de acuerdo , que cuando mi marido sabia que yo bebía, no se me separaba ni un minuto, esta noche seria interesante.

Hola chicas, que pasara ahora?, como creen que se comporten las Cullen ebrias? Y lo mejor es como creen que lo tomen los hombre, la ultima vez que se emborracharon fue en las vegas recuerdan?.

Bueno pues espero sus comentarios.}

Las quiero

ANNA


	11. La Lambada

emm

Recuerden no matar a la autora 

Ya regrese chicas y de verdad espero que no me quieran matar por favor se que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero juro que no lo volveré a hacer se lo prometo.

Ahora si no las aburro mas con mis cosas y las dejo con el cap de hoy que espero que les guste.

Después de que a Rosalie se le ocurriera su brillante idea, todas las demás nos tomamos algunas copas pero sin embriagarnos completamente puesto que el plan no era ese, asi que Rosalie se encargo de que nos pusieran dos botellas de Vodka vacías en la mesa y una a la mitad cuando en realidad llevábamos como tres copas.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos habíamos separado de nuestros maridos, todas comenzamos a ponernos ansiosas.

-¿Creer que sigan con ellas?- pregunto Alice que no dejaba de mover las manos

-Espero que no, por que si es así nuestro plan no habrá funcionado y solo habremos estado aquí como tontas – dijo Rosalie con molestia.

-De verdad que solo a mí se me ocurre seguirlas a ustedes en sus locuras- dijo Esme que no dejaba de ver a todos lados.

-Pero que puedo decir yo, si ni mi marido tiene nada que ver y aquí ando en el chisme- dijo mi madre.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí y aquí nos quedamos, démosles media hora mas y si no aparecen de verdad que comenzaremos a hacer nuestros shows como si de verdad estuviéramos ebrias- dije yo.

-Porque en media hora mas yo si estaré ebria- dijo Alice.

Para calmar los nervios comenzamos a tomarnos otra copa, la verdad estaba comenzando a dudar que ellos nos vinieran a buscar, tal vez pensaron que estábamos tan molestas que no queríamos ni verlos, pero también era lógico que pensaran en búscanos, sabíamos que sin nostras ellos no podrían controlar a los niños.

Y lo que mas temíamos sucedió, estábamos ebrias, después de esperar por mas de una hora mas y ellos no nos buscaran comenzamos a beber de verdad, asi que lo único que nos quedaba por hacer era divertirnos como de seguro ellos lo estaban haciendo con sus zorras.

El mesero dice que en el salón de abajo están haciendo un concurso de lambada- dijo Alice emocionada y bastante ebria, yo aun no descubro es que como entre ebrios nos entendernos y los sobrios no nos entienden.

-Vamos- grito mi suegra agarrando la botella.

-Dejas la bolsa pero no la botella.- se burlo mi madre

-Este es el liquido sagrado consuegrita- dijo mi suegra abrazando a mi mama.

-Vamos a bailar lambada- grito Rosalie.

Yo la verdad es que solo las seguía por que no sabia ni que demonios era la lambada, pero si ellas decían que nos íbamos a divertir lo mas seguro es que fuera verdad.

En cuanto llegamos al salón que nos dijo el mesero, me di cuenta que ese era un baile un poco comprometedor, o mas bien dicho bastante comprometedor, si no me cuidaba hasta embarazada salía de ahí.

Alice corrió de inmediato a la pista y no pasaron menos de dos segundos para que un brasileño , bastante guapo por cierto se acercara a ella y de inmediato comenzaron a bailar, o a restregarse mejor dicho , no podía negar que las mujeres que estaba ahí era muy guapas y dios movían las caderas de tal forma que me daba miedo que se fueran a dislocar las pobres.

No se en que momento paso pero cuando me di cuenta , mi suegra, Rosalie y hasta mi mama ya estaban bailando muy agusto la lambada, Rosalie traía una minifalda que a cada tres minutos se le subía y tenia que estársela bajando.

-¿quiser dançar?- me dijo un hombre que se acerco a mi, juro que si no fuera por que amo a Edward con todo mi ser y es el único hombre al que deseo ya estaría encima de este bombón que no se no que demonios me dijo .

-¿perdón?- pregunte , la verdad es que eso de aprender idiomas volvía a estar en mi lista de propósitos para navidad.

-Que si quieres bailar- dijo el chico ahora si en un idioma bastante entendible.

-No se bailar lambada- dije de inmediato, nada mas de imaginarme que Edward me viera bailando así con otro hombre me daba miedo.

-Yo te enseño- dijo el hombre y de un momento a otro estábamos bailando, no sabia que hacer, Rosalie y alice estaban muy contestas bailando y parecía que no se acordaban de que tenían maridos, y no se diga mi mama y mi suegra estaban peor que las otras dos.

Estaba comenzando a agarrar el ritmo de la música cuando se comenzaron a escuchar balazos.

-Isabella- oi que gritaron, tengo que ser honesta y decir que me escondí debajo de una mesa, en la cual ya estaba escondida Alice.

-Creo que se nos paso la mano- dijo Alice

-No me digas, ¿tu crees?- pregunte con sarcasmo, la gente del lugar corría para todos lados.

-Nadie se mueva- se oyó que gritaron otra vez y esa era la voz de Emmet y no se oia nada pero nada contento.

-¿Donde demonios estarán Rosalie y las demás?- pregunte

No lo se, pero lo que si se es que si nos encuentran nos va a ir muy mal- dijo Alice que estaba agarrada a una de las patas de la mesa y claro yo a la otra

-Tienen tres para salir mujeres Cullen- gritaron de nuevo y esa era la voz de Carlisle

-Yo de mensa salgo- dijo Alice

-Uno- gritaron de nuevo

-¿Crees que nos maten?- pregunte aterrada

-Dos- volvieron a gritar

-No se y no lo voy investigar- dijo Alice

-Tres- gritaron y me imagino que ninguna salió por que de un momento a otro comenzaron a aventar sillas y mesas.

-Tenemos que salir- dijo Alice

-No, no,no y no- dije yo moviendo mi cabeza

-Así que aquí están- dijo otra voz que reconocí como la de Jasper

-Estábamos bailando – dijo Rosalie

-Rayos la encontraron- dijo Alice

-Por que no nos calmamos y tomamos algo- dijo una voz que reconocí como la de mi madre

-Renne cállate- dijo Phil enojado

-¿Donde están Isabella y Alice?- pregunto Edward

-No sabemos- dijo Esme

-Isabella si no sales juro que acabare con este lugar, no creas que no se que estas aquí, te vi bailar muy bien la lambada- grito mi esposo

-Ya me cacharon- le dije a Alice

-¿Que hacemos?- me pregunto mi cuñada

- No nos queda de otra que salir- dije y comencé a gatear por debajo de la mesa para salir , cuando Sali de debajo de la mesa me tope con unos zapatos beige y supe de inmediato que eran los de Edward, levante mi rostro y dios santo mi esposo estaba mas que enojado, asi que hice lo único que podía hacer, puse mi mejor sonrisa , mis ojos tipo no rompo un plato y dije.

-Hola mi amor-

-Asi que estabas ahí- dijo mi esposo con una seriedad en el rostro que juro que vi pasar por su cara todas las imágenes de tortura que me haría, me tomo del brazo y me levanto.

-Ay ya ya ya- oi que gritaba mi cuñada, Jasper la sacaba jalándola de las piernas de debajo de la mesa.

-¿Que demonios hacen aquí?- pregunto mi suegro

-Pues mira, el mesero de el bar de arriba nos dijo que había un concurso de baile y decidimos venir- dijo Esme

-¿A un baile de swingers?- pregunto Edward matándome con la mirada.

-¿Un que?- pregunte

-Aquí no nada mas se baila – dijo Emmet matando a Rosalie con la mirada.

-Pues nosotros si bailamos nada mas- dijo Renne angustiada

-Espero sepas que estas en grandes problemas Isabella Cullen- dijo Edward mirándome horrible

-No podemos arreglar esto de una manera cortes y tranquila?- pregunto Alice a su marido con su mirada de Shrek

-Ni creas que te va a funcionar Alice Cullen ahora si te pasaste- dijo Jasper

-Vámonos – grito Carlisle y cada uno de nuestros respectivos maridos nos agarro y nos subieron a las camionetas.

-¿A donde vamos?- le pregunte a Edward

-No creo que tengas mucho derecho a hacer preguntas- dijo mi esposo

-¿Y los niños?- pregunte preocupada

Cuando llegamos al muelle me di cuenta que nos iban a subir a unos botes , Esme y Rosalie ya estaba en los botes.

-Sube- me ordeno Edward

-Cuando ya estábamos todas a bordo me de inmediato salimos al mar.

-Nos van a matar- dijo Alice

-Carlisle, no puedes permitir que maten a tu hija y tu Edward no puedes permitir que maten a tu madre- dijo Esme en un tono de madre de telenovelas.

-Gracias por nosotras- le dijo mi madre

-Emmet soy la madre de tu hija, recuerda eso- dijo Rosalie

-Edward yo soy la madre de tus hijos asi que piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer – dije

-Y yo soy la abuela de tus hijos – dijo mi madre.

-Cállense ya- grito Carlisle y Phil al mismo tiempo

-Si nos van a matar, nos van a aventar al mar y nos van a dejar ahí a que nos coman los tiburones- dijo Alice entrando en un ataque de pánico.

-Se indigestan de comer víbora- dijo Jasper

-No me llames así- grito Alice hecha un mar de lagrimas

-Ahora van a saber lo que es meterse con los hombres Cullen – dijo Carlisle

-Diablos, Emmet y Jasper no son Cullen , asi que Rosalie y yo bajamos en la siguiente parada- dijo Alice

-¿Que no entiendes que te calles?- le pregunto Jasper con una mirada que juro que hubiera callado a un estadio completo

-Si ya entendí- dijo Alice haciéndose para atrás.

-Ahora si va a saber lo que es estar en la mafia- dijo Edward y todos comenzaron a reir.

AHHHHHHHH que creen que les pase a las locas mujeres Cullen , como es que llegaron a ese lugar? Ahora si parece que los hombres Cullen están enojado no?

Bueno pues recuerden dejarme su opinión

Y quería decirle que ya abrí mi face y me encuentran como ana Cullen hale


	12. tortura

Hola de nuevo a todas, la verdad es que no tengo excusa por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero cada vez que me quería sentar a escribir algo se me atravesaba, asi que hacia complicado todo.

Y tengo que confesar que las ultimas semanas en vida han sido un desastre total, le detectaron cáncer a mi mama, asi que como comprenderán no ha sido fácil para mi ni para mi familia, pero cuento con la gran fortuna y suerte de tener una madre fuerte y con ganas de vencer esta enfermedad tan horrible.

Se que muchas de las chicas que leen mis historias han pasado por esto y por mas y tienen todo mi respeto y admiración.

Pero hoy y aunque ustedes no lo crean, mi mama me dijo "oye, cuando vas a escribir, no seas irresponsable" asi que chicas los capítulos subidos hoy se los deben a que mi mami me dijo " ponte a escribir no seas floja".

Pues no las aburro mas y espero que les guste el capitulo y mil gracias por seguirme leyendo y teniendo paciencia, me conocer y saben que jamás dejaría una historia sin terminar, por que las quiero, las respeto y sobretodo agradezco que les gusten mis historias.

Espero me dejen sus comentarios.

Las quiero

ANNA

Llegamos a una isla que no tenía ni idea que existía, los hombres nos bajaron y de manera nada , pero nada agradable, la verdad es que estaba comenzando a pensar que Edward de verdad me iba a matar y le diría nuestros hijos que había muerto en un accidente, pero tenia pensar con la cabeza y no con el estomago, y digo con el estomago porque ahí se entraba mi corazón del susto que traía.

Llegamos a una hermosa casa, Alice no se separaba de mi, la verdad es yo creo que mi cuñada pensaba que si estábamos juntas no nos matarían, pero casi puedo jurar que disfrutarían matándonos juntas.

Rosalie seguía insultado a su esposo, a lo cual el la veía de tal manera que hasta a mi me daban ganas de golpear a Rosalie para que se callara.

Esme y mi madre aun venían diciéndole a sus marido que no podían tocarlas , que gracias a ellas tenían lo mejor de sus vidas, tanto Carlisle como Phil se reían cada vez que ellas decían eso.

-Entren- grito Emmet en cuanto llegamos a la casa.

-¿De verdad piensan que vamos a creer que nos van a hacer algo?- pregunto Rosalie orgullos, en ese momento Edward saco su arma y corto cartucho.

-Puede que tu marido no te mate pero yo si- dijo mi esposo con una voz tan macabra que la de las películas de terror se queda corta.

-Rosalie solo asintió y de inmediato se metió y se puso junto a nosotros.

-Si nos van a matar- dijo Alice en voz baja y temblando.

-Tenemos que tratar de hacerlos entender que no paso nada , que solo estábamos bailando- conteste yo, pero me di cuenta que mi voz temblaba.

-No creo que quieran escuchar nada- dijo Rosalie.

-Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala, de inmediato Edward se fue al bar que había ahí y comenzó a servirse un vaso que podía jurar era de brandy.

-De verdad creo que están exagerando un poco- dije tratando de entablar una conversación tranquila.

-La verdad lo dudo Isabella, sobretodo cuando veo a mi esposa bailando lambada con otro tipo- dijo Edward dándome la espalada.

-Pues ustedes tienen la culpa de todo, nada de esto estaría pasando si no se hubieran fijado en esas zorras que andas atrás de ustedes- dijo Alice.

-Mira , esa una buena opción- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.

-¿Buena opción?, ¿de que?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Para ser las futuras señoras Cullen- contesto Carlisle.

-¿Las que?- pregunto Esme como si le acabaran de decir que el mundo se acabaría, aunque si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista, nuestro mundo se acababa hoy.

-¿Como que las nuevas señoras Cullen?- pregunto Alice.

-Bueno en nuestro caso sería la nueva señora Hale – dijo Jasper.

-Cual señora Hale ni que mi abuelita en patines, yo soy tu esposa, y así te vas a quedar- grito Alice.

-Tu aquí no me gritas, cállate y siéntate- le grito Jasper, a lo que mi amiga inteligentemente de inmediato hizo.

-¿Y dime Edward tu a quien vas a agarrar para ocupar mi lugar?- pregunto indignada.

-Aun no lo sé- respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

-Como que no lo sabes, ¿de verdad piensas que esto es una broma?- pregunte más que enojada.

-No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono, porque no estás en posición de hacerlo- me grito de vuelta el.

-Bueno es momento de que nos encarguemos de las cosas- dijo Carlisle , se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado, se acerco lentamente a Esme, la tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarla y en cuestión de minutos desaparecieron por el pasillo que había.

-¿Que les pasa?, de verdad van a dejar que mi padre le haga daño a mama?- giro Alice desesperada.

-Edward haz algo- le grite yo

-Son asuntos de mi padre, y el los arreglara, como yo lo hare con mis asuntos- dijo Edward y me jalo para que lo siguiera.

-Bella…- comenzó a decir Alice pero Jasper la interrumpió y también comenzó a jalarla.

-Edward y yo también caminamos por el pasillo por el que desaparecieron Esme y Carlisle, la verdad es que estaba comenzaba a creer que Edward si me mataría y me enterraría en algún lugar de esta isla desconocida, así que nadie me buscaría, pero si lo pensaba, quien demonios me buscaría si las que podían buscarme también estarían muerta y todas a manos de sus maridos.

-Entra- me ordeno Edward cuando abrió una puerta que conducía a una habitación, en cuanto entramos el cerro la puerta con llave y se la guardo en el saco.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar esto con calma, de verdad que tienes que pensar las cosas con calma- dije alejándome un poco de Edward, necesitaba poner un poco de espacio de por medio.

-¿Isabella de verdad piensas que en este momento quiero hablar?- me pregunto Edward acercándose a unas puerta que parecían de un closet.

-Edward, de verdad no puedo creer que vas a olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado, soy tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos, tienes que pensar en todo eso- dije nerviosa.

-Si lo hubiera olvidado , te habría matado desde hace horas- dijo el dándome la espalda, era como si estuviera buscando algo en el closet.

-Edward, mirame , que vas a hacer, te juro que no hice nada malo, te juro que no sabia que se hacia en ese club te lo juro mi amor- comencé a ponerme cada vez mas nerviosa.

-Ya es tarde para que me digas eso- dijo el girando a verme , en sus manos tenia una caja, de inmediato pensé que era una caja de pistolas.

-Edward, guarda eso por favor – le suplique.

-No , es mas lo mas lo vamos utilizar- dijo el con una sonrisa que me dio miedo.

-Ahhh- comencé a gritar y corri a la puerta, pero si claro el ya había pensado en todo y la tenia cerrada con llave, y quien demonios iba a ayudarme, mi cuñada que de suguro tambien estaba rogando por su vida o mi amiga que lo mas probable era que ella estuviera luchando por la suya o mi madre o suegra que tal vez ya estaba muertas o siendo torturadas.

-Isabella no te sirve de nada gritar.- dijo mi esposo acercandose a mi.

-Edward por favor, entiende no sabia que era lo pasaba en ese club te lo juro- intente explicarle de nuevo.

-No me interesa ya te dije- dijo el serio, y de un momento a otro ya me tenia en la cama, yo intente resistirme pero era imposible, Edward estaba sobre mi y el tomo mi muñeca derecha y la esposo a un poste de la cama después tomo la izquierda y la esposo al otro poste.

Edward suéltame, piensa en mis hijos- grite desesperada, sabia que mi esposo era muy celoso, pero nunca me imagine que me torturaría.

-Mi pequeña Isabella , de verdad no tienes ni idea de lo que te espera- dijo Edward mirándome de una forma que me asusto pero al mismo tiempo me éxito.

-Edward ..- intente decir que por favor me soltara, pero no me dio tiempo por que mi esposo comenzó a pasar su dedo índice por mis labios.

Después de esta noche no te quedaran ganas de volver a bailar con nadie- dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre había hecho que me quedara sin aliento.

Yo estaba vestida como en habíamos ido al club, Edward comenzó a acariciar mis piernas de tal forma que comenzaron a temblarme, sin darme cuenta en qué momento me arranco la ropa, y literalmente me la arranco, en cuestión de segundos, quede completamente desnuda y para colmo estaba atada de las manos.

-¿Edward que haces?- pregunte con la voz temblorosa, pero ya no de miedo si no de excitación.

-Demostrarte y enseñarte que no puedes volver a hacer lo que hiciste esta noche- dijo el y sin darme tiempo ni siquiera a respirar me comenzó a hacer un sexo oral que casi me da un infarto a los pocos segundos de que se había pegado a mí.

-Dios.. Edward.. me matas…- comencé a decir o por lo menos eso intente decirle.

-Si, eso es lo que hare, te matare de placer y te enseñare que no tienes porque voltear a ver a otro hombre en tu vida- dijo él con tal determinación que sabía que si moriría de placer.

Y asi comenzó la noche mas deliciosa de mi vida, esa noche fui la sumisa de mi esposo, me tubo esposa toda la noche.

Jugaba con lo frio y lo caliente sobre mi cuerpo, ponía hielos en mi vagina lo que hacia que me pusiera como loca, y después de poner el hielo, ponía su deliciosa lengua, esos hielitos famosos, recorrían mi cuerpo entero, mis pezones , mi cuello, mi pecho, todo.

Después mi alocado esposo, me ponía unos tipos de aceititos que hacían que mi piel se calentara, y entre esos jueguitos de frio y caliente Edward lograba que tuviera orgasmos múltiples, yo pensé que en uno de esos orgasmos terminaría muerta.

Edward no me quito las esposas en toda la noche, cuando por fin me quede dormida, mi esposo no quiso quitarme las esposas aunque le rogué que lo hiciera, pero no quiso.

Cuando desperté aun seguía en la misma posición, mi brazos me dolían y tenia que ir al baño, Edward estaba sentado frente a mi. Se veía como un dios, estaba todo vestido de blanco, su camisa tenia los primero tres botones abiertos.

-Hola- lo salude esperando que ahora si me desatara para poder atender mis necesidades fisiológicas.

-Buenos días- dijo el serio.

-¿Podrías por favor desertarme?, necesito ir al baño- dije un tanto suplicante.

El no respondió, se levanto y comenzó a desabrocharme cuando comencé a levantarme para ir corriendo al baño cuando Edward me jalo y me esposo las manos atrás de mi espalda.

-¿Por que me esposas de nuevo?- pregunto asombrada.

-¿Por que no ha aprendido nada señora Cullen y anoche cuando por tu cabecita pasaba la idea de la tortura debiste de hacerle caso a esa idea- dijo con esa sonrisa perfecta que lo caracterizaba.

En ese momento me di cuenta que mi tortura apenas comenzaba, pero si era honesta por mi que solo me dejara ir al baño y comer un poco y que hiciera de mi y conmigo lo que el quisiera.

Que les pareció?

La verdad es que a mi que también me torture de esa forma o ¿no?, como les estará llendo a las demás?, solo les adelanto , que el próximo capitulo incluyen unos cuantos látigos, unas cuantas mordidas y unos que otros castigo, pero dios, que me castiguen a mi.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión .

Las quiero

ANNA


	13. Guerra Ellas Vs Ellas

Hola de nuevo chicas, se que me he tardo mucho en actualizar , pero como algunas sabrán mi mama esta pasando un momento complicado, ya comenzó su tratamiento de quimioterapia, pero ha sido un proceso difícil para la familia, quería agradecerle a todas las personas que me han mandado mensajes para mi mami MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Bueno pues ahora si no las aburro mas y las dejo con un nuevo cap, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.

Las quiero

ANNA

Torturar a mi esposa, era lo mejor que se me había podido ocurrir, no dejaría a bella hacer nada, tenía que reconocer que ver a bella en ese club , había hecho que mis instintos asesinos salieran de nuevo, quería matar al idiota que había osado poner sus ojos en mi esposa.

Deje que bella fuera al baño, cuando regreso yo tenía listo lo que le daría de desayuno, y digo lo que le daría por que así iba a ser, no dejaría que ella hiciera nada, la mantenida atada todo el tiempo, porque no era necesario que ella moviera un dedo.

No había podido saber cómo le había ido a los demás con sus respectivas esposas, sabía que la más loca seria Rosalie, aunque Emmet confiaba en que cuando viera como la trataría esa noche su coraje bajara, pero sabía que esa rubia loca, no era tan fácil de ceder.

-Edward necesito vestirme.- dijo mi esposa cuando salió del baño.

-No lo harás, te dije que no estás aquí de vacaciones, si no para hacer lo que yo te diga- conteste serio.

-Edward ya basta de juegos, tenemos que ir a ver a los niños- dijo mi esposa seria.

-Ellos están muy bien, no te preocupes, y te aseguro que harás lo que yo digo por las buenas o por las malas- dije y comencé a avanzar a donde estaba ella.

-Edward espera, no me puedes tener aquí, atada y desnuda todo el día- dijo ella en voz preocupada.

-Oh, claro que si puedo y así te tendré.- dije cuando estaba frente a ella, sin darle tiempo a nada mas, la tome de la cintura y la puse con cuidado boca debajo encima de la cama, tenía su hermoso trasero al aire y a mi meced, sabía que bella estaba excitada puesto que levantaba mas sus caderas hacia mí, yo comencé a acariciar su cintura y con mi manos recorría sus cuervas y no que decir de ese respingón y bello trasero me moría por volver a hacerla mía, pero tenía que hacerla sufrir, tenía que hacer que me rogara que la hiciera mía, que sufriera si no lo hacía.

-Asi que poco a poco comencé ha acariciar su espaldas, con mi lengua recorría su espaldas y le daba pequeñas mordidas.

-Edward – gemía ella.

-Dime- respondí.

-Por favor amor, quítame las esposas necesito tocarte- pe pidió ella.

-No cielo, esto no es un premio.. Respondí lamiendo su espalda baja.

-Edward me muero por tocarte te lo ruego- dijo mi esposa más desesperada.

-Tendrás que esforzarte más cariño – respondí con burla.

Y así es como estuvo bella casi todo el tiempo suplicando para que la soltara para poder tocarme, y debo decir que soy un hombre débil porque si la solté, y dios, la forma en que hicimos el amor, fue completamente alocada, no nos reprimimos en nada, postura, lenguaje en nada, adoraba que mi esposa cada vez fuera más pasional pero lo mejor era que ella era mía, solo mía.

Estuvimos todo el día encerrados en la habitación, el único que salía era yo para ir por comida, pero casi ni comimos, más que uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente bella me dijo que quería un rato a la playa, así que se puso so pedazos de tela se supone era un bikini y eso que cuando mande comprar las cosas para tuvieran la isla lista cuando llegáramos, claramente dije que no quería nada de cosas pequeñas para mis esposa, pero bueno.

Cuando salimos, mi madre estaba ahí, juro que se veía pálida, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro como si fuera una mujer de 18 años que acaba de tener su primera experiencia y fue maravillosa.

Emmet tenía un ojo morado, pero Rosalie y el derramaban miel por todos lados, mi pobre amigo parecía que se quería poner alfombra para que su esposa no se ensuciara sus pies.

Alice y Jasper, ni se diga, ellos parecía que no nos tuvieran enfrente y comenzaban a comerse delante de nosotros, al parecer ellos sí que seguían en la reconciliación.

-Al parecer todo salió bien ¿no?- pregunto mi padre que estaba abrazando tiernamente a mi mama.

-O si claro no ven que estoy ileso- dijo Emmet con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento osito, pero de verdad pensé que me matarías.

-Deseche esa idea desde que te vi asustada- dijo el mirándola con mucho amor.

-No puedo creer que de verdad nos hicieran pensar que nos matarían- dijo Alice molesta.

-Amor, se lo merecían, tienes que reconocerlo- dijo Jasper abrazando a su mujer.

-La verdad yo no me quejo, este jueguito resulto bastante bueno- dijo mi madre viendo con cierta picardía a mi padre.

-Totalmente de acuerdo amor- la segundo mi padre.

Por cierto alguien ha visto a mi madre?- pregunto mi esposa.

-Nop. Aun no salen de su habitación- dijo Rosalie.

-Phil no la habrá matado de verdad o sí?- pregunto bella un poco preocupada.

-La verdad nosotros nos preocuparíamos mas de que Renne no haya matado Phil- dijo Emmet con burla.

-Ok, no quiero saber por qué lo dicen- dijo mi esposa.

Estábamos platicando cuando vimos que un yate se acercaba, ninguno sabíamos de quien se podía tratar, nadie sabía que estábamos aquí.

Entre más se acercaban nos poníamos ansiosos, mi padre de inmediato ordeno que las mujeres se metieran a la casa, y que Phil llegara, todos corrimos por nuestras armas, y en cuando salimos de nuevo ya armado y Phil terminando de ponerse los pantalones nos dimos cuenta de que mejor escodamos las armas y si era posible nosotros mismos.

-Queridos que trabajo nos dio encontrarlos- dijo una voz que sentía que en cualquier momento me reventaría los oídos.

-¿Victoria que carajos haces aquí?- pregunte en estado de shock.

-Buscarte amor, por que se que si no me mataste fue porque sentías algo por m- dijo esa loca enferma acercándose a mí.

-Jasper, cielo, ven aquí- grito maría.

-Hermoso Emmet ya llego la mujer que te hará feliz- dijo Makenna

Ellos nos las mataron pero nosotras si, perras- se oyó que gritaron, cuando nos volteamos vimos que nuestras mujeres tenían sus armas y estaban apuntando, dios ahora nos tocaría cavar tumbas , bonitas vacaciones.

Que salvajes queridas, que no son los suficientemente mujeres para luchar con nostras sin sus armas?- pregunto victoria.

Te recuerdo que es mi marido, la que le hace el amor soy yo y todas las noches zorrita- contesto mi hermosa bella.

Pero si quieren pelear como mujeres, espero tengan bien afiladas las uñas – dijo alice.

Mejor que ustedes , nosotras tenemos juventud y aun todo en nuestro lugar y ustedes…- dijo Makenna con burla.

Pues si querían guerra la tendrán- dijo Rosalie y en ese momento todos los hombres supimos que serian unos días difíciles muy , pero muy difíciles.

Espero que les gustara, y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios.

Las quiero


	14. Problemas en la Isla

Bueno pues he regresado, se que he tardado siglos, pero como algunas recuerdan les comente que mi madre estaba enferma de cancer y muchas me mandaron su buena vibra pero desafortunadamente no fue suficiente y la enfermedad se llevo a mi mama el 14 de Octubre del 2012, hace un poco mas de un mes y si soy honesta con ustedes es de un golpe que aun no puedo reponerme del todo, pero por eso he vuelto por que se que escribiendo podre sacar un poco de lo que tengo guardado y poco a poco superar la partida de mi madre.

Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me han mandado PM y me han dejado su rew, es super especial para mi saber que a pesar de tener mucho tiempo sin escribir mis historias siguen gustado, hoy me hicieron sentir toda una diva jajaja, al ver que me leen en venezuela, ecuardor,españa,chile y mas, de verdad ustedes hacen que por mas triste que este me den ganas de escribir algo que las haga reir a ustedes.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y las dejo con el capitulo de hoy esperando me dejen un comentario si?.

Las quiero

ANNA

Nuestras mujeres se fueron de inmediato para la casa, de sobra sabíamos que esto se convertiría en un campo de batalla, y nosotros como todo somos menos tontos corrimos detrás de nuestras amadas esposas, y las otras locas venían atrás de nosotros, era bastante cómico, nosotros correteando a nuestras esposas y victoria y su sequito de desquiciadas correteándonos a nosotros, en cuanto entramos a la casa Emmet cerro la puerta, no queríamos que esas locas entraran aquí, aunque la verdad no confiaba mucho en que las balas comenzaran a salir de algún lado y no quería estar en medio, por que las supiera de buena puntería de mi amada Bella.

-Se pueden calmar un poco- dijo mi padre a nuestras mujeres que estaban comenzando ha aventar cosas.

-Estamos muy calmadas- dijo mi madre acariciando el arma que traía en la mano.

-¿Como supieron esas perras que estaríamos aquí?- pregunto mi hermana a su esposo.

-No lo se amor, juro que no lo se- contesto Jasper casi hincándose para que su esposa le creyera.

-Bueno pues alguno de ustedes tiene que haber dicho algo¿ no?- grito mi madre.

-Claro que no- dije

-A ver Edward me puedes decir que ellas saben mas que ustedes de como localizar a alguien?- dijo mi esposa viéndome de esa manera que sabia que tendría problemas contestara lo que contestara.

-Te juro que no se como es que saben que estamos aquí, esta Isla es privada y completamente nuestra- dije haciéndome dos pasos mas lejos de mi esposa.

-¿Nadie mas sabe que estamos aquí?- pregunto Rosalie

-No nadie osita bebe- dijo Emmet de inmediato.

-Ok busquen palas, sabanas y cuerda- dijo mi hermana caminando a la puerta.

-Hey tranquila- dijo mi padre y Jasper de inmediato la tomo del brazo.

-Yo apoyo a Alice, nosotras nos haremos cargo de hacer todo el trabajo, lo único que necesitamos es que caven un maldito agujero a donde enterrar a esas zorras.- dijo mi esposa tomando de nuevo su arma.

-Isabella Cullen cálmate un minuto por favor, no puedes matar a nadie- dije acercándome cuidadosamente a mi esposa.

-Claro que puedo y lo hare, esa trepadora ya me tiene harta y como no entendió por los buenas entenderá por las malas- me refuto mi fiera esposa.

-Estoy de acuerdo ellas parece que la única manera en la entenderán será cuando estén tres metros bajo tierra.

-A ver cuarteto de locas con instintos asesinos, no se dan cuenta que en todo estoy hay algo mas grave que una bola de mujeres locas y necesitadas de buen sexo-dijo mi padre.

-Uy calmare Carlisle no sabia que fueras el dios de sexo – dijo mi madre.

-Esme cariño, de verdad cre que aquí hay algo mas grave que el que ellas estén aquí, es el hecho de que alguien cuida nuestros pasos y saben que estamos aquí, y hasta cierto punto vulnerables.- dijo mi padre tranquilo.

-En eso tienes razón, tenemos que investigar de inmediato quien demonios puede saber que estamos aquí- dije pensando que ahora no podíamos confiar en nadie y lo mas sensato y lógico era irnos de inmediato de esa isla.

-No creen que nos estamos poniendo un poco paranoicos?- dijo Emmet poniéndose cómodamente en un sillon.

-Yo opino lo mismo – lo apoyo Rosalie apararte estan de acuerdo que las mujeres podemos ser mucho mas inteligentes que la mafia completa – agrego.

-Algo no me gusta de esta situación- dijo mi padre.

-Querido no todo el mundo quiere matarnos, aparte quien querría hacernos daño, las cosas han estado mas tranquilas desde lo Benjamín no?- dijo mi madre ,acercándose para abrazar a mi padre.

-Aun asi aun o estoy muy convencido, creo que lo mejor sera que nos vayamos y claro que dejemos a las locas estas aquí esperando se las coma un tiburon- dijo mi padre a lo que todos reimos.

-Se indigestarían los podres tiburones- dijo mi esposa.

Estabamos por salir todos cuando escuchamos unos gritos histericos, sabiamos muy bien de donde venian esos gritos.

-¿Ahora que demonios les pasa a estas, se les atravesó un coco?- dijo Alice fastidiada.

Emmet abrio la puerta y las locas acosadoras entraron palidas como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

-¿Que demonios les pasa?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Pues salvandoles el trasero a todos- dijo Victoria

-¿Tu?- pregunto mi esposa con burla.

-Claro que yo perra, pero este no es momento de pelear, cuando nos dejaron solas y abandonadas en la playa vimos que un bote se acercaba y era Demitri el fue el que nos dijo que estaban aquí, el se ha unido con un grupo italiano, y si logra eliminarlos el podra tener el control de varios negocios, esa sera su recompensa, pero nunca imagine que el llegara tan rapido.

-Diablos estamos en una maldita isla- dijo mi madre.

-Tenemos armas los hombres se quedaran y las mujeres se iran en el bote donde vinieron Victoria y las demas.

-De acuerdo es momento de se muevan- dije de inmediato llevando a bella a la puerta.

-Eso si que no, aquí nos quedamos, nadie va a lastimar a mi esposo- dijo bella completamente decidida.

-Espero tengan armas suficientes aquí- dijo Rosalie.

-Si pero no quiero que ninguna de ustedes este en la línea de fuego- dijo serio mi padre.

-Seria una locura- lo secunde.

-Si mal no recuerdo nosotras hemos salvado su lindo trasero unas cuantas veces-dijo mi madre viendo a mi padre de una manera en la que sabíamos que a lo que el dijera ellas tendrían una respuesta mejor.

-Disculpen que las interrumpamos en esta conversación tan educativa , pero podrian refugiarnos a nosotras- dijo Makkena que estaba como gato sobre Emmet.

-En primera suelta a mi marido, en segunda tomen una maldita pistola y suelten plomo- dijo Rosalie jalando a su esposo.

-La unica pistola que he tocado en mi vida es la de secar cabello- dijo Makkena indignada.

-Pues hoy aprenderás a usar otra- dijo Bella bastante molesta.

-No perdamos mas el tiempo- dijo Jasper que traia una maleta negra , la puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar armas.

-Creo que ahora uso mas pistolas que labiales- dijo Alice en cuento su esposo le dio la suya.

-Tenemos que cubrir las ventanas, no podemos permitir que entren a la casa- dijo mi padre.

-Tenemos que ver cuantos son, pongámonos en un lugar estratégico para que podamos ver en que plan vienen- dije.

-Pues no creo que quieran venir a tomar el te, cuando vienen armados hasta los dientes- dijo mi madre que estaba asomada en una ventana.

-Carajo- grito mi padre cuando se asomo.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaassssssssssssssssssssssss, he regresado, si bueno eso ya lo supieron desde el momento que en vieron nuevo capitulo no?, bueno pues espero les guste este cap, mañana subiré el otro, tranquilas ya nos las dejare sin capitulo tanto tiempo lo prometo.

Ya vieron la película de AMANECER?, que les pareció, a mi casi me da un infarto se lo juro, la ame, la adore y es oficial esta es mi película favorita de la saga.

Nenas cambie mi cuenta de Face esta en mi perfil si alguna me quiere agregar pues ya saben jajaja.

Espero me sigan en twiter y quiero saber que han hecho el ultimo casi año que no entro aquí ok?

Bueno no las aburro mas y espero me dejen su opinión.

Las quiero.


	15. Disfrazados

Nenas ya estoy aquí jelouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu con nuevo capitulo.

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todas, las palabras de aliento que me han dado por lo de mi mama, quiero que sepan que ha sido lo mas duro y doloso que me ha pasado en la vida, fue un golpe duro para mi y mi familia, pero como muchas me dijeron, solo pienso en que mi mama ya esta bien y que lo mas seguro es que este bailando en cielo, aunque si les soy honesta estoy enojada por que se fue y ella no nada mas era mi mama, era mi amiga, mi confidente, mi centro pero bueno mil gracias a todas.

Ya no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap de hoy y espero se pasen , por cierto subi una historia nueva, jajaj mi cabeza anda loca, loca se llama MATRIMONIO OBLIGADO, espero se puedan pasar y decirme que opinan , la verdad es que a mi me esta gustando mucho jajaja.

Oki ahora si les dejo el cap espero les guste.

Las quiero

ANNA

Jasper no comenzó a dar las armas y la jaula de las locas osea Victoria y cotorras perdón compañía estaba como locas, asi que entre mi esposo y Emmet comenzaron a voltear mesas y muebles y ellas de inmediato se escondieron.

-Para eso me gustaban- dijo Rosalie burlándose.

-Demetri es hombre muerto aunque con ello me lleve a mi – dijo mi suegro enojado.

Nadie de esta familia morirá hoy- dijo Esme con una seguridad que supimos que así seriamos o mas por lo menos eso era lo que deseábamos con toda el alma.

Jasper nos comenzó a organizar, nos pusimos en ventas y puertas, no dejaríamos que entraran por ningún lado y yo rogaba al cielo tuviéramos la balas suficientes para acabar con ellos.

-No pasaran – dijo Alice con una cara de maniática que daba miedo.

-¿Que esta pasando?- pregunto mi madre ,¿ mi madre? , apenas se había enterado?, asi o mas despistada.

-Phil toma un arma y dispara a los malos- dijo Rosalie

-Madre por que siempre eres la ultima en enterarte de todo?- pregunte dándole un arma

-Discúlpame si no reviso mi facebock o mi twiteer para ver si habrá balazos en la familia- dijo sarcástica cortando cartucho.

-Ok estos perros no pasan- dijo Esme.

-No me desagrada disparar una pistola de hecho se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo últimamente , pero como duda , a quien demonios le dispararemos?- pregunto mi madre

-A Demetri y a sus hombre que han venido a atacarnos – dijo Carlisle

-Ok por lo menos ya se a quien dispararle- dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Estábamos en nuestras posiciones cunando se escucho:

-Carlisle ríndete , te prometo que si se rinden en paz no tocare a sus hermosas mujeres.

-Hijo de perra- dijo Emmet

-Rinde esto perro- grito mi suegro y comenzó a disparar, en ese momento la lluvia de plomo comenzó a caer por todos lados, y entre el ruido de las balas, los gritos de las locas inútiles que teníamos escondidas y las mentadas de madre que daban nuestros esposos esto era un caos

Desde nuestra posición podía ver perfecto si alguien quería entrar por la parte de atrás y era cuando nosotros los atacábamos.

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo para salir de aquí, el hijo de perra viene bien acompañado- dijo Jasper

-Al parecer quería hacer una fiesta grande- dijo ´Phil

-Saldremos por atrás sin dejar de disparar aquí para que piensen que seguimos aquí dentro, nos iremos en el yate que llegaron victoria y las demás- dijo mi esposo que al parecer ya tenia todo bastante bien planeado.

-Las mujeres primero y llévense a esas locas- dijo Carlisle.

A lo que Rosalie y Alice comenzaron a jalarlas como si fueran costales de papas aunque las papas era bonitas y estas ni siquiera eso.

-Nos van a matar- grito Victoria.

-A ver locas, histéricas se van a poner tranquilitas y no van hacer nada estúpido por que nos puede costar a todas entendieron- les grito Alice, a lo que todas solo asintieron lo la cabeza.

Rosalie y alice comenzaron a llevarse a las locas, Esme, mi madre y yo fuimos las siguientes en salir a pesar de estar a las vivas de que no nos llegara algún tipo por atrás, también estaba al pendiente de que mi esposo viniera, cuando lo vi que ya venia mi alma descanso un poco

-Mataron a Demetri- se escucho que gritaron.

-Te dije que morirías perro- dijo mi suegro.

-Corran- grito Jasper

Y corrimos como si el demonio viniera tras de nosotros aunque no era el demonio si eran balas, asi que corrimos como locas.

Cuando llegamos al yate Rosalie y Alice tenían una sonrisa que podía jurar que si no estuviéramos en la situación en la que estábamos ellas estarían muertas de la risa.

-Vámonos grito Emmet y Jasper tomo el control del yate y salimos como locos de ahí.

-Me pueden decir por que esa sonrisa?- les pregunte

-Estas locas, disque muy valientes se orinaron – dijo Alice soltando la carcajada.

-Creo que se les acaba de demostrar queridas que para estar con estos hombres hace falta mucha mujer y a ustedes les quedaría muy grande llenar nuestro lugar- dije con gran satisfacción.

-Lo único que queremos es salir de aquí y no volver a saber de ustedes jamás- grito Zafrina hecha un manojo de nervios.

En cuanto llegamos a tierra las cacatúas bajaron como si fueran rayos y desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

Es momento de regresar a New York tenemos que investigar quien nos quiere traicionar ahora, por que Demetri no era tan inteligente para actuar solo.- dijo mi suegro.

Por el momento creo que es mejor que nos separemos, juntos llamamos mucho la atención- dijo mi esposo.

Totalmente de acuerdo, nos encontraremos en New York en tres días estamos claros- dijo mi suegro a lo que todos asentimos y de inmediato nos comenzamos a ir cada quien en pareja.

Algo que me había enseñado estar en la mafia era que nunca podía salir sin tres cosas, mi arma, dinero y un celular y gracias a dios mi esposo era de esa misma idea, así que traíamos dinero en efectivo que él había llevado a isla por cualquier cosa yo había tomado todo antes de que comenzaran a llover balas por todos lados.

-Nos metimos a un hotelito muy discreto, donde nadie pudiera sospechar que éramos nosotros.

-¿Que vamos hacer ahora?- pregunte

-Compraremos pelucas y nos disfrazaremos, no creo que sea muy seguro andar así como así, podríamos ser reconocidos.

Gracias a dios mi esposo tenia una caja de seguridad aquí en Brasil donde tenia documentos falsos nuestros, así viajaríamos mas seguros, en cuanto estuvimos solos Edward llamo a donde estaban nuestros hijos y de inmediato fueron escondidos.

Edward y yo fuimos a comprar las pelucas, ahora yo seria rubia y el seri de cabello chino y hasta tuvo la puntada de ponerse un bigote y a mi me hizo ponerme una panza de embarazada, esa noche la pasamos en el hotelito.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- le pregunte a Edward sabiendo que ahorita no era seguro comunicarnos con nadie.

-Se que si bella, ellos saben este numero si algo hubiera pasado ya nos hubieran localizado- dijo mi esposo tranquilo.

-Si tienes razón en eso , solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en quien nos quiere traicionar – dije entre molesta y preocupada.

-Tranquila amor, que pronto sabremos quien o quienes lo hicieron y estarán perdidos pequeña- dijo mi esposo comenzando a acariciar mi espalda.

-Edward vas a decir que estoy loca , pero me muero por hacerte el amor – dije y sin darle tiempo a nada me subí sobre y el y comencé a besarlo completamente.

Y vaya que hacer el amor con mi esposo después de haber descargado la adrenalina que descargamos fue maravilloso, me encantaba como Edward podía ser el hombre mas tierno del mundo en hacerme el amor o podía ser la persona mas pasional y tomarme rudamente y hablarme sucio.

A pesar de haber tenido una noche fantástico sexo , que digo fantástico, fabuloso, fuera de serie y que ya quería repetir , era momento de irnos al aeropuerto.

Nos pusimos nuestros disfraces que tengo que reconocer que nos veíamos patéticos pero no nos reconocería nadie que era lo que nos importaba.

En cuanto subimos al avión supimos que nos venia lo mas difícil, llegar a New York y poder llegar a salvo a nuestro ultimo destino.

En cuento llegamos a Nueva York vimos que había personas como si buscaran y de inmediato vimos que ahí estaba uno de los hombre de mas confianza de Demetri, así que no estábamos equivocados y nos estarían esperando, tengo que reconocer que me puse muy nerviosa y agradecí al cielo que por veme embarazada no me pasaban por lo rayos y es que ahí tenia escondidas dos armas por cualquier emergencia.

En cuanto salimos del aeropuerto tomamos un taxi y Edward y yo pudimos respirar tranquilos, le dijimos al taxista donde bajarnos, nos llevo bastante lejos , nos bajamos y ahí tomamos otro, en total tomamos tres taxis y por fin llegamos a donde habíamos hecho un refugio que nadie mas que nosotros sabíamos donde estaba.

-Cuando llegamos ya estaban mis suegros, Emmet , Rosalie , mi madre y Phil.

-Dios que bueno que llegaron – dijo Esme abrazándonos.

-Hay gente cuidando el aeropuerto- dijo Emmet

-Si lo sabemos vimos a uno de los hombres que siempre andaba con Demetri- les conté

-Si y estoy preocupada por que Alice no ha llegado- dijo Esme

-Tranquila mujer ella esta bien- dijo mi suegro abrazando a Esme.

-En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron dos viejitos, que puedo jurar que si no supiera que eran Alice y Jasper habría dicho que eran dos ancianitos muy tiernos.

-Hija- grito Esme

-Mami hemos llegado – grito Alice enderezándose, ya que representaba su papel de viejita muy pero muy bien.

Ahora si a mover todo para saber quien demonios a querido matarnos- dijo mi suegro con voz que daba miedo

hOLAAAAAAAAAAA que opinan? Espero que si , en este cap ame a Renne jajaja ella y el despiste son amigas verdad? Jajaj bueno déjenme sus comentarios.

Las quiero


	16. Venganza directa

Hola hermosas, como están? Pensaron que ya no iba a subir capitulo verdad?, pues no, aquí estoy como lo prometi y ya subi capitulo de Matrimonio Obligado ehh espero se puedan pasar , también subi de protocolo jajajajaja.

Mi gracias por todos sus comentarios de verdad que me hacen muy pero muy feliz.

Bueno pues ya no las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap de hoy.

Las quiero

ANNA

Era momento de planear que haríamos, sabíamos que podíamos contar con Carmen y sus locas, aunque nuestras mujeres nos mataran en el camino.

-Creo que tenemos que mandar de nuevo a Carmen a investigar algo- dijo mi padre.

-Si claro como siempre tiene que aparecer Carmen- dijo mi madre fastidiada.

- Y con su sequito de urgidas ¿no?- dijo Rosalie.

En estos momento lo primero que tenemos que pensar es quien nos esta traicionado y porque- dijo mi padre.

-Amor recuerda que jamás veria a nadie mas- dijo Emmet.

Asi que mi padre llamo a Carmen ella no tardo nada en llegar y como era de esperar no llego sola , llegaron Kate,Irina y Heidi.

-Llegaron sus salvadoras- dijo Carmen abrazando efusivamente a mi padre.

-A ver Carmen-dijo mi madre jalando a mi padre para ponerlo atrás de ella- aclaramos una cosita estamos en problemas si, pero tampoco será la salvadora de mundo y no quiero que toques a mi esposo o te cortare esas garras te que tienes por manos ¿entendiste?- dijo mi madre enfrentando a Carmen muy de cerca.

-Querida Esme , también te extrañe y la verdad querida creo que ya deberías de estar acostumbrada a que siempre querré quitarte a tu esposo- dijo Carmen viendo con ojos lujuriosos a mi padre.

-Damas , siento interrumpir su altercado pasional pero tenemos cosas mas importante en que pensar no creen?- dijo Emmet poniéndose en medio.

-Hay Emmet tu cada vez mas guapo y fuerte-. Dijo Irina.

Ok, es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar , interrumpió mi padre, asi que comenzamos ha planear como ellas que podían salir sin ningún peligro investigarían quien quería quedarse con los negocios Cullen.

Habias decidido quedarnos en el refugio en lo que ellas investigaban, habían pasado unos cuantos días cuando tuvimos noticias de ellas, cuando llegaron con noticias que nos dejaron helados.

Después de lo que nos dijeron supimos que era momento de salir y comenzar a buscar refuerzos, como siempre sabíamos que contábamos con Aro y Estefan y toda su gente.

En esta ocasión era mas que obvio que era una venganza contra toda la familia, y ahora mas que nunca mantendríamos a nuestros hijos escondidos.

Regresamos a la casa donde vivimos bella y yo, ahí estaríamos todos, llego Carmen con todos, todos pasamos a la sala, ahí Aro conecto a su computadora a la pantalla que teníamos en la sala.

La información recabada es casi como de película. . dijo Aro

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunte preocupado.

-Pues ni mas ni menos que no enteremos que Renata una ex novia de Edward era hermana de James y ahora clama venganza ella recluto a Demetri sin que supiéramos es ella la que esta destras de todo esto.- dijo Aro

-¿Ella?- pregunte aun alarmado.

-Si, quiere vengar la muerte de su hermano y sobretodo quiere verte sufrir por que la abandonaste- dijo Estefan

-Vaya Edward siempre levantando bajas pasiones – se burlo Heidi

-No creo que sea momento de burlas- dijo mi padre preocupado.

-¿Cuanta gente ha reclutado?- pregunto Jasper

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero aunque se ha unido a un grupo Italiano hay mucho grupos que no la aceptan y mucho menos desde que se enteraron que es hermana de James, sabes que el era muy odiado- dijo Stefan.

-Creo que tenemos que llamar a Eleazar- dijo mi padre.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya esta avisado y esta reclutando gente, en este momento sabemos que Renata esta en Mexico- dijo Aro.

-¿Que hace alla?- pregunte curioso.

-Creemos que esta por abrir sus horizontes con la venta de armas- dijo Stefan.

-Eso no se lo permitiremos – dijo mi padre.

-¿Y que sugieres?- pregunto Carmen nerviosa.

-Nos vamos a Mexico, Aro consigue un avión privado, toda la organización ira- dijo mi padre.

-Genial la primera vez que ire a Mexico y no ire de compras- dijo Heidi con un puchero.

-Ay perdón si quieres cuando resolvamos los problemas te llevamos de paseo- dijo mi esposa con sarcasmo.

-Asi que no olvides empacar tu correa- la secundo Alice, a lo que Heidi nada mas las ignoro.

Comenzamos a hacer los planes par el viaje, sabíamos que en un país extraño seria complicado pero teníamos que volver a tomar el control de la organización por completa y acabar con el problema de una vez.

Asi que empacamos y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, cuando llegamos casi se me cae la mandíbula con todo el equipaje que llevaban Heidi, Irina y Kate.

-¿Piensan que vamos de Vacaciones?- pregunto mi padre un poco desesperado.

-Claro que no, pero tenemos que llevar atuendo para cada tipo de situación- dijo Kate con una sonrisa de tonta.

Entre enojos y berrinches abordamos el avión , los hombres íbamos planeando como haríamos para acabar con Renata y todos lo que ya habia reclutado, sabíamos que eran muchos, pero gracias a varios contactos de mi padre ya en Mexico nos esperaría un tal Benito, el ya se habia encargado de encontrar una casa donde estaríamos bien y estaba bastante segura, las mujeres también iban haciendo planes de lo que harían , querían venganza y creo que nos preocupaba mas lo que pasara por sus locas cabezas que lo que pudiera estar planeando Renata.

Cuando llegamos a Mexico, ya habia varias camionetas y hombres de seguridad esperándonos afuera del aeropuerto , la casa que el tal Benito había conseguido era muy grande y se veía muy segura , de inmediato comenzamos a acomodarnos, Benito llego como a los 20 minutos y vaya que estaba en toda disposición de ayudarnos ya que llego con un gran arsenal de armas, pero parecía que las mas emocionadas de ver las armas eran nuestras esposas.

En ese momento entre todos comenzamos a fraguar un plan, estamos en una ciudad bastante grande Monterrey sabíamos que hoy Renata estaría en un hotel cenando con un comprador ahí es donde llegaríamos nosotros, iríamos armados hasta los dientes.

Como Heidi dijo llevaban ropa para cualquier ocasión, a ellas les había tocado quedarse afuera en un hotel de enfrente por si habia problemas pudiera cubrirnos des de ahí, y la ropa que llevaban parecía sacada de una película de acción.

Mi padre , Emmet , Jasper y yo la enfrentaríamos de frente, mientras que nuestras esposas estarían en mesas alrededor de nosotros cubriendo nuestras espaldas.

La hora de la verdad habia llegado, nuestras esposas ya estaban en el restaurante, la gente de Benito estaba tanto dentro como fuera, algunos estaban disfrazados hasta de meseros , Renata llego al lugar cuando la vimos que estaba en plena platica hicimos nuestras gloriosa aparición.

-Renata buenas noches- dije sentándome sin ser invitado a la mesa, de inmediato el acompáñate de ella comenzó a sacar su arma, pero Emmet ya estaba detrás de el apuntándole discretamente.

-Creo que lo mejor será hablar tranquilamente- dijo mi padre también sentándose.

-Que sorpresa- dijo Renata completamente palida.

-Sorpresa es lo que me he llevado al saber que tu me has mandando matar a mi y a mi familia- dije serio.

-Me sorprende que pienses eso Edward sabes que siempre hemos pasando grandes momentos juntos- dijo ella poniendo su mano en mi brazo, vi de reojo que mi esposa metio la mano por la raja de su vestido que es donde tenia escondida su arma, le pedia a dios que le diera calma a mi esposa, o aquí comenzarían los balazos y no nos convenían.

Mi madre le tomo la mano a mi esposa y logro calmarla.

-Mira Renata se que eres la hermana de James y que quieres acabar con la familia Cullen por darle su merecido a estúpido de tu hermano- dijo mi padre.

-Carlisle tardase mucho en investigarlo no?- dijo ella desafiante.

-Me pueden explicar que es lo que sucede- dijo el hombre que estaba con Renata.

-Tu quieres comprar armas a Renata, nosotros podemos darte eso y mas y muchos mas contactos que lo que tiene ella. – Jasper.

-Tu eres Carisle Cullen?- pregunto el hombre sorprendido.

-Si yo soy- dijo mi padre serio.

-Bueno hermosa Renata parece que mis negocios se iran con mejor postor- dijo ese hombre.

-Al parecer te abandonan muy seguido – le dije con burla a Renata.

-Ay Edward no cerrar este negocio no me perjudica tanto, al fin y al acabo en algún momento acabare con los Cullen- dijo ella muy segura.

Yo sin saber en que momento mi esposa ya estaba atrás de ella.

-Lo dudo mucho querida por que en este momento te vas conmigo.- dijo bella que ya tenia su arma en la mano pero la tapaba su bolso.

-Uy la familia Cullen completa.- dijo Renata

-Al parecer no entendiste de lo que somos capaces en esta familia por protegernos ¿no?, pues ahora te lo mostraremos- dijo mi esposa.

-Asi que por que no coperas – dijo Rosalie que estaba a un lado de mi esposa.

-Creo que deberíamos salir todos de aquí tranquilos, por que mis hombres están afuera- dijo ella

-No me hagas reir Renata, tus hombres no son nada a lo que nosotros te tenemos preparado- dijo Rosalie.

-Es mejor que todos salgamos con calma- dijo mi padre me gire a ver donde estaba mi padre y vi que habia dos hombres apuntando a mi madre y a Alice.

-Anda bella hazle caso a tu suegro- dijo Renata.

-Esto no se queda asi y lo sabes verdad?- pregunto mi esposa.

-Si lo se bella, espero te quede claro que esta batalla es mas personal que nunca- dijo Renata en tono amenazante.

Mi padre y yo nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar a donde estaban Alice y mi madre mientras los hombres de Renata se alejaban ya que bella también habia dejado avanzar a Renata.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del restaurante mi padre comenzó a hacer negocio de inmediato con el hombre que estaba Renata, cuando salimos del restaurante nos dirigimos a la casa que nos habia conseguido Benito y comenzamos a planear una emboscada para Renata.

Ayyyy me dieron miedo jajajajaja, espero que les gustara el capitulo de hoy recuerden dejarme sus comentarios y no se olviden de agregarme a Face o Tiwteer ahhhh.

Las quiero

Anna


	17. Un nuevo Jefe en la Mafia

Hola se que este cap se les hara corto, pero esta bueno, y el que sigue estará mejor, ahora si la mafia viene con todo.

Las quiero

Anna

-Ahorita lo que mas nos conviene es truncar todas y cada una de las negociaciones de esa arpía- dijo mi padre.

-Se ve que las escogías muy bien – dijo bella enojada.

-Bella, lo de Renata paso hace mucho tiempo y por si no te has dado cuenta, en esto estamos toda la familia y lo mas importante es proteger sobre todo a nuestros hijos- dije molesto por su actitud.

-Creo que no es momento de celos o peleas sin sentido, lo que ahora tenemos que hacer es ver como neutralizamos los ataques de esa loca- dijo Alice.

-Por lo menos ahora no podrá hacer negocios en Mexico, eso nos conviene ya que si ella lograra hacer contactos aquí, nos afectaría mucho- dijo mi padre.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es atacar de frente- dijo mi madre.

-Querida creo que están comenzando a gustarte las armas- dijo mi padre extrañado.

-Lo que ya quiero es terminar con todo esto, quiero volver a tener un poco de paz, y poder disfrutar a mis nietos sin estar pensando en que alguien llegara con un arsenal a atacarnos- dijo en tono histérico mi madre.

-Yo apoyo a Esme – dijo Rosalie – estoy cansada de no poder tener un poco de paz- agrego cansada.

-Pues bien tendremos que atacar de frente, pero no lo podemos hacer en un país extranjero , eso nos pone en desventaja, la verdad lo mejor que podemos hacer es regresar a estados unidos y atacar ahí, tenernos que aliarnos con otras mafias para que estén de nuestro lado- dijo mi padre.

-Podemos negociar con varios activos, sobre todo el lavado de dinero en los casinos – dijo Emmet.

-Si pero tenemos que reunirnos con las familias, colombianas, rusas, italianas y todas las que podamos, para que volvamos a ser un frente unido- dijo Jasper.

-De acuerdo, comiencen a organizar todo, eso es lo que nos ayudara, no importa que quien quede como jefe de la mafia , lo que importa es que todas las familias queden seguras- dijo mi padre.

Desde ese momento comenzamos a trabajar, salimos de inmediato a estados unidos y la reunión se programo en tiempo record , la verdad es que no creíamos posible que todas las familias aceptaran estar en esa reunión, pero todos estaban preocupados por lo que estaba pasando.

Los rusos eran los mas desconfiados, pero también sabían que los Cullen éramos la única familia con el suficiente honor para avisarles de los planes de Renata y aunque omitimos decirles que ella estaba despechada por mi, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en apoyarnos.

Los que mas tenían información de Renata eran los colombianos que ya le venían siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Estábamos bastante sorprendidos por que enterarnos que Renata tenia tantos contactos y ya había hecho varias operaciones grandes, varios sugirieron que la entregáramos al FBI o a la CIA , pero eso seria como cavar nuestra propia tumba, ya que sabíamos de sobra que ella hablaría de nosotros y aunque no tuvieran como demostrarnos nada , no queríamos arriesgarnos.

Comenzamos a fraguar un plan y claro a hacer alianzas entre las familias, sabíamos que era posible que mi padre no quedara como la cabeza de la mafia, pero el quería descansar también, asi que no hacia mucho para quedarse con el poder.

Los colombianos seguirían con su gente infiltrada con Renata, los rusos nos habían dado todo el apoyo en un ataque de frente, los italianos se encargarían de llevar los negocios de lavado, era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

Nuestras esposas, estaban nerviosas, pero querían que esto acabara muy pronto, asi que estaban dispuestas a pasar por todo para poder terminar con todo cuanto antes.

Nos informaron que Renata estaría en Miami cerrando una compra de armas, ahí es donde nosotros atacaríamos, aunque no quisiéramos llevaríamos a nuestras mujeres , ya que después de haberla visto en Mexico ella había redoblado su seguridad, los Rusos y los Italianos irían con nosotros, sabíamos de sobra que esto podía terminar en tragedia hoy seria nuestra última reunión de clanes antes de partir a Miami, ahí se decidirían quien sería la nueva cabeza de los clanes.

Llegamos puntuales a la cita, obviamente armados hasta los dientes, esperamos que la cabeza quedara entre los colombianos que eran más amables que los rusos, aunque los italianos era mucho más pensantes que los Colombianos.

-Es hora de decidir quien se hara cargo de toda la organización - dijo uno de los colombianos.

-No ha sido fácil, cada clan tenia sus dudas, y creo que aun la tienen, pero el clan italiano ha decido y se mantendrá en esa postura- dijo uno de los italianos.

-Nosotros también hemos decidido- dijo uno de los Rusos.

-Bueno pues nosotros tenemos nuestra postura- agrego mi padre.

-famiglia italiana vuole un cullen – dijeron los italianos.

-Seguros, saben que los cullen hemos estado al mando mucho tiempo- dijo mi padre , sabia que el ya no queria tener el control.

-Carlisle, querido, sabemos que los tiempos cambian, pero lo mejor es que un cullen siga al frente, sabemos de sobra que tu ya no quieres estar de cabeza, pero creemos que has criado al candidato perfecto- dijo uno de los rusos.

-¿De que estan hablando?- dije nervioso.

-edward è il nostro candidato - dijo el jefe de los italianos.

-Nosotros estamos de acuerdo, creemos que es la mejor opcion- dijo mi padre.

-Por nosotros no hay problema, siempre y cuando sigamos teniendo una buena relacion- dijeron los colombianos.

-Perfecto, nuestro cadidato tambien es Edward- dijeron los rusos.

Mientras ellos decidian que pasaba conmigo dentro de la familia de la mafia, yo tenia las bolas en la garganta, no queria ni imaginarme que me haria mi esposa si se decidia que yo seria la nueva cabeza y no nada mas del clan cullen si no de toda la mafia.

-Decidido la familia completa queda en manos de Edward Cullen- dijeron los rusos levantando una copa de licor.

-Carlisle complimenti tuo figlio sarà un grande leader – dijeron los italianos felicitando a mi padre.

Todos comenzamos a brindar y como simbolo de respeto me entregaron un anillo el cual todos los lideres besaron, eso era mas que suficiente para que todos supieran que ahora loque yo dijera era lo que se haria.

-Pues tu diras edward, que haremos ahora en el asunto de Renata- pregunto un colombiano.

-Mañana partimos a Miami, lo haremos en vuelos diferentes, no queremos levantar sospechas de que estaremos ahi, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es trucar sus negocios, encontraremos el lugar donde se esconde su gente y los nutralizaremos, sabemos que toda lagente que este aqui , estara dispuesta a buscar venganza en cuanto sepan que la tenemos- dije

-No podemos negociar, tenemos que comenzar con mano fuerte – dijo Aro apoyandome.

Es lo mejor, tenemos que liquidarla, para que todo quede como antes, esa mujer es peligrosa, y no creo que sea conveniente que la dejemos viva- dijo un ruso.

Bien edward, como siempre las lineas seguras seran nuestro unico medio de comunicacion esperemos que todo salga bien, y no tengamos muchas bajas, esa ta renata me han dicho que es un poco loca- dijo un italiano.

Si mi estimado amigo, pero no conoces a la esposa de nuestro querido edward, creo que ella es mas peligrosa que la mafia completa- dijo Aro.

Oh claro , la famosa Isabella Cullen, un bello nombre, Italiano, pero sobretodo una mujer que no se asusta con una bala – dijo el italiano con respeto.

Te aseguro que mi esposa ni un tanque de guerra la asusta- dije serio, nada mas de recordar que ahora me venia la batalla mas dificil, decirle a mi esposa que ahora era yo el jefe de la mafia.

Todos salimos de la reunion , mi padre estaba feliz por que la organizacion seguia en manos de un cullen, emmet y jasper iban mas que felices, pero sabia que tambien iban nerviosos por la reaccion que pudieran tener nuestras mujeres, mi padre me aconsejo que no se lo dijera a Bella aun, pero era obvio que se daria cuenta al dia siguiente y mas ya que ella queria ser quien le diera el disparo a Renata.

Cuando llegamos a casa, nuestras esposas nos esperaban anciosas, estaban todas reunidas en la sala.

-Buenas nosches familia- dijo mi padre ya que fue el primero que entro, yo venia hasta atras, pero al ser ahora yo el jefe de la familia era el que mas seguridad tenia.

-¿Y todos esos hombres?- pregunto mi esposa. – ¿donde esta edward?- pregunto con preocupacion en su voz- no hubo tiempo a nada, por que en cuanto entre a la casa ella me vio las manos y vio lo que ahi habia.

-Edward Cullen- grito bella enojada.

Hola hermosas , se que es muy corto, pero ya voy agarrando camino de nuevo, que tal ahora nuestro Edward es el jefe de a mafia, como creen que reaccione bella a todo esto?.

Queria comentarles que acabo de subir una historia que ya tengo terminada que se llama Venganza, ayer subi el primer capitulo y espero se puedan pasar a leerla para que me digan que opinian.

Recuerden dejarme su opinion

Las quiero.


	18. Primero mi Familia

Este capitulo esta de miedo, espero les guste.

Las quiero

ANNA

-Creo que lo mejor será que salgas de aquí- me dijo Emmet en un susurro.

-No la creo capaz de golpearte delante de todos ¿o si? – pregunto Jasper preocupado.

-Si, es capaz de eso y de mas, que no la conocen?- dije nervioso.

-Quiero que me expliques que esta pasando- dijo Bella acercándose a grandes pasos.

-Señor si quiere podemos neutralizarla – dijo Carlo uno de los de mi seguridad.

-Quisiera verlo – dijo Emmet en burla.

-Bella, hablaremos mas tarde de esto, no es momento ni el lugar – dije y sin darle tiempo a nada mas me metí al estudio – se que por lo que acababa de hacer me iría mucho peor , tenia que comenzar a pensar en la forma de que bella no me matara mientras dormía.

Ya en el estudio comenzamos a planear todo lo que haríamos en contra de Renata, teníamos que terminar esto de frente y de tajo.

Al día siguiente saldríamos todos para Miami, yo no quería subir solo a mi habitación, lo se soy un cobarde y no me importa, pero conociendo a mi esposa, ya tendría la fogata con leña verde y la escopeta armada, así que tenia miedo.

Pero como el nuevo jefe de la mafia tenía agarrarme mis bolitas y entrar, y literalmente me las agarre no quería que bella me las rompiera de una patada.

Así que jale aire y entre a nuestra habitación, tengo que reconocer que puse mi otra mano en el arma, y no por que fuera capaz de dispararle a mi esposa, si no para que ella no me quitara la pistola.

La habitación estaba con una luz tenue, respire al ver que no había una fogata, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y creo que eso me asustaba más, bella estaba acostada en cama leyendo un libro, me estire un poco para ver si no había alguna arma en escondida cerca de ella.

-No me tengas miedo Edward – dijo mi esposa al ver que yo quería buscar algo.

-No te tengo miedo, solo que soy un hombre precavido.- dije acercándome a ella.

-Así que ahora eres el jefe de la mafia- dijo con una voz tan tierna que me dio miedo.

-Bella quiero que sepas que esta no fue decisión mía, es a votación de todos los clanes y no podía decir que no – dije firme.

-Fíjate, mira que bien, a todo mundo le dices que si menos a mi ¿no?- pregunto sarcástica.

-Jamás te he negado nada bella, no seas injusta- dije molesto.

-Me estas negando la posibilidad de tener una maldita vida tranquila con mi hijos- dijo gritando.

-Tus sabias muy bien a que me dedicaba cuando nos conocimos- le grite de vuelta

-Claro que lo sabia, pero en ese momento solo éramos tu y yo, no teníamos hijos Edward, y ahora ellos son lo mas importante y nos los quiero cerca de balas y mafias- dijo levantándose de la cama, yo por precaución me hice para atrás.

-Mira bella, cuando tu decidiste quedarte conmigo, sabias que esta seria la vida que llevarías, sabias que si teníamos hijos aquí es donde crecerías, así que ahora no entiendo cual es el maldito problema – dije desesperado.

-Mira Edward, no es justo que ahora me digas eso, no quiero que ahora me salgas con que yo sabia no se que tantas cosas, estoy harta de balas, peleas, de estar huyendo , quiero una vida tranquila, quiero poder estar con mis hijos sin tener que estarlos escondiendo porque alguien nos quiere convertir en adornos disecados en su pared- dijo ella histéricamente.

-Pues lo siento bella, esto es lo que soy, es lo que era cuando nos conocimos y es lo que sere siempre, un mafioso- dije y sin darle oportunidad a nada mas me metí al baño.

-Te advierto Edward que si sigues con esto me perderás- grito bella cuando yo entre al baño, sabia que mi esposa estaba enojada, pero no la creía capaz de abandonarme, ella me amaba como yo a ella.

Esa noche por primera vez dormimos en habitaciones separadas, a la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, pase a la habitación esperando poder despedirme decentemente de mi esposa, pero me tope con la maldita puerta cerrada con seguro, asi que me fui sin ver a mi esposa.

El avión privado ya nos esperaba, estaba completamente encabronado, si Renata no hubiera hecho todas estas estupideces, no estaría en esta situación, asi que con todo el gusto del mundo le pegaría yo mismo el maldito tiro de gracia a ella.

Cuando llegamos a Miami y salimos del aeropuerto nos armamos hasta los dientes, parecíamos tienda de armas en vez de personas .

Llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, ya teníamos muy ubicada a Renata y a su gente, en la noche ella tenia una cita con un comprador que los colombianos habían infiltrado, asi que ahí daríamos nuestro golpe.

**Bella Pov.**

Después de la discusión con Edward tome la decisión de que no podíamos criar asi a nuestros hijos, no podía estar asi, todo el tiempo aterrada de que alguien nos quisiera matar, de que en algún momento alguien quisiera tomar venganza e irse en contra de mis hijos, así que si Edward prefería ser el señor de la mafia yo había decidido que prefería volver a ser la bella pueblerina.

Comencé a hacer las maletas, hoy mismo buscaría a mis hijos y nos iríamos lejos, no iría ni a forks ni a la isla Bella , porque sabia que ahí serian los primeros lugares donde Edward me buscaría.

Cuando llegue por mis hijos, mi madre estaba bastante extrañada , cuando le conté que lo que había pasado, ella no se sorprendió al saber que abandonaba a Edward, no estuvo de acuerdo, pero me apoyo al fin y al cabo yo era su hija ¿no?.

Ya había decidido donde mi iria, mis hijos de inmediato comenzaron a preguntarme por su papa, lo único que se me ocurrido en el momento fue decirles que se habia ido a un viaje un poco largo ,pero que en cuanto pudiera vendría con nosotros.

Me sentía muy mal por no haberme despedido de Alice, Rosalie y Esme, ella me dolían mucho, en cuanto llegue al pueblo que habia decidido, llegue a un hotelito muy lindo, de inmediato me pondría a buscar una casita, para comenzar una vida lejos de la mafia con mis hijos.

Había vendido algunas joyas para que Edward no me rastreara por medio del dinero, no me fue difícil conseguir una casita muy acogedora, hasta chimenea tenia, y tenia tantas cosas por hacer que no me habia dado la tristeza por no estar con mi Edward, para estas alturas Edward ya debía saber que me habia ido con todo y los niños y estaba absolutamente segura que me estaría buscando como loco.

Al paso de los días habia ido arreglando la casita, poniéndola bonita y acogedora para mis hijos, hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba un tiempo asi con ellos, y sabia que tanto ellos como yo lo necesitamos .

Sin darme cuenta en realidad del tiempo ya había pasado un mes, desde que habia dejado a Edward, y cada dia me dolia mas y el hueco en mi corazón cada dia se hacia mas grande , sabia que era por que me faltaba Edward, pero tenia que ser fuerte, mis hijos estaban felices, asi que esto era lo mejor que podía haber hecho.

La casita tenia un hermoso jardín trasero, que ahora a mis hermosos hijitos se les habia ocurrido que querían una casa del árbol el único detalle es que no teníamos un maldito árbol en el jardín, pero lo solucionaría, estábamos en poniéndonos de acuerdo de como seria la casa del árbol, cuando el timbre sono, pensé que seria la señora Molly una linda anciana que era mi vecina y que le encantaba venir a platicar conmigo , corri abrir la puerta y deje a los niños en el jardín.

Cuando abri la puerta la sonrisa se me fue a los pies no era mi linda vecina , era una hombre que mi olfato me decía que era de la mafia.

Buenas tardes Señora Cullen- dijo el hombre, casi me desmayo, aquí nadie sabia que era Cullen , ni siquiera Swan aquí era Smit.

-Creo que me confunde- dije nerviosa.

-Señora Cullen, estoy aquí por que su esposo lo necesita- dijo el serio.

-¿No me diga? – pregunte sarcástica – Si tanto me necesitara el habría venido por mi y sus hijos- dije enojada .

-El no puede venir a buscarlos- dijo el sin inmutarse- dijo serio.

-Ah claro esta muy ocupado dirigiendo la organización – dije encabronada.

-El sr Cullen esta herido , hace casi un mes que no recobra el conocimiento – dijo el hombre y en ese momento el alma se fue al piso, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, no pensé mucho, lo único que recuerdo es que entre por mis hijos ellos no entendían nada, me subi al auto que me indico el tipo que habia tocado a mi puerta y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba abordado un avión.

-¿Quien fue?- pregunte tragándome mis lagrimas.

-Renata – dijo sin mirarme.

-Es mujer muerta – dije sin pensarlo y prometiéndome a misma que ella moriría.

Chompirassssssssss, esta bella creo que se paso un poco ¿no?, peor ahora tenemos que saber que demonios le paso a Edward, como que lo hirió, pues que paso? Jajaja todas esas y mas respuestas en el siguiente capitulo.

Jajajaja espero les guste y me dejen su opinión.

Saludos.


	19. No te metas con mi esposo

Chicas nuevo capitulo ahhhh espero les guste.

En cuanto llegue a la casa Cullen , vi que todos estaban ahí, Alice y Rosalie ni siquiera me dirijian la palabra, era normal por que me habia ido sin mas , sin decirles nada y era lógico que estuvieran heridas.

-Buenas noches – dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Edward esta en la habitación de arriba – fue lo único que me dijo Carlisle yo ya no dije nada mas y subi de inmediato.

Entre nerviosa a la habitación, olia a medicamento, la imagen con la que me tope me rompió el alma Edward estaba acostado lleno de tubos y su cabeza vendada, había un medico ahí.

-¿Que es lo que tiene?- pregunte tomándolo de la mano

-Recibió un balazo en la cabeza, no sabemos por que no reacciona, la dejo para que pueda hablar con el. – dijo el medico y enseguida salio.

Yo no resistí mas y comencé a llorar- Edward perdóname, pero entiéndeme que los niños necesitaban de mi, y necesitan de ti estoy cansada de estarme ausentando de la vida de mis hijos Edward , necesito que reacciones para que podamos arreglar todo lo que hemos hecho, para darle a nuestros hijos lo que se merecen amor, por favor Edward, despierta , te lo ruego amor, te lo suplico, te amo, te he amado siempre, por favor no me dejes – le pedi, lo abrace con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

Desde ese momento no me separe de mi esposo, cuando la familia entraba a verlo era como si yo no existiera, asi que me di cuenta que con ellos no contaria para saber que era lo que habia pasado, la única que me hablaba era mi madre y eso si estaba de buenas, ellas tenían toda la razón en estar enojadas conmigo, pero ahora lo único que me importaba era cobrar venganza de lo que le habían hecho a Edward.

Ya habían pasado dos dias desde mi regreso y Edward no despertaba y yo seguía sin saber bien que era lo que habia pasado, Esme y mi madre eran las que se encargaban de mis hijos, estaba dándole un baño a Edward cuando lo sentí moverse.

-Edward – dije nerviosa.

-Bella, bella vuelve – decía Edward.

-Amor aquí estoy, tranquilo, estoy aquí a tu lado- le dije acariciando su rostro.

Edward abrió sus ojos y me miro fijamente, yo lo tome de la mano y el me apretó con fuerza .

-Te fuiste- fue lo primero que me dijo.

-Lo se, perdóname amor, de verdad perdóname, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar con mis hijos dije llorando.

-Me dejaste , no esperaste por mi y huiste , te escondiste como si yo fuera un monstro- dijo Edward con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No mi amor, no fue por eso, te lo juro Edward- dije abrazándolo de nuevo, en ese momento entro toda la familia , Esme de inmediato se acerco del otro lado para abrazar a su hijo.

-Edward, hijo que susto me has pegado – dijo Esme llorando.

-Perdóname madre.- dijo Edward con voz rasposa.

-Necesito que me dejen revisarlo les pido que salgan un momento- dijo el medico, de inmediato todos salimos, pero nos quedamos en el pasillo, todos me veian con ganas de matarme aunque sabia que no lo harían, me costara mucho ganarme su perdón.

-¿Ahora si me pueden decir que fue lo que le paso a Edward?- pregunte.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?, para que te interesa si lo abandonaste- dijo Rosalie molesta.

-Lo hice por mi familia, mis hijos también me necesitaban- dije desesperada.

-Pues yo también tengo una hija, pero no abandono a la familia bella asi que a mi no me vas a comprar con esa excusa barata- dijo Rosalie y darme tiempo a nada mas se fue.

-Lo que dijo Rosalie es cierto bella, yo también tengo dos hijos, y jamas deje a Carlisle, yo estuve a su lado, por que sabia lo que me esperaba y aun asi lo acepte y mis hijos crecieron aquí y son personas de bien, que aman a sus padres- me dijo Esme

-Las cosas me superaron Esme, por favor entiéndeme- dije enojada de que nadie me entendiera.

-Claro que te superaron es lógico no puedes con el papel de esposa de Edward, te quedo grande- dijo esa voz que hacia que me hirviera la sangre.

-¿Y tu que demonios haces aquí?- pregunte hecha una furia

-Lo que tu tenías que estar haciendo, apoyando a Edward y a la familia- dijo ella enojada.

-Edward es mi esposo- dije

-Pues no lo demostraste- dijo Alice hablando por primera vez, sabia que era lógico en la familia, pero no iba a permitir que extrañas se metieran.

-Alice, por favor – le pedi.

-Bella, cuando Edward se entero de que lo habías abandonado el salió de la bodega donde atraparíamos a Renata, cuando le dijeron que esperara a que termináramos todo el dijo que primero su familia, Renata lo vio y le disparo, - dijo Emmet enojado

-Todo es por tu culpa- dijo Heidi.

-Tu cállate, si no quieres que acabe contigo- dije gritándole.

-Pues esta vez lo harás sola, porque la familia no te ayudara- dijo Carlisle.

-Pueden pasar – dijo el médico.

-Todos entramos de inmediato, Edward estaba semi sentado en la cama se veía cansado y molesto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte a Edward en cuanto llegue a su lado.

-¿Cómo están mis hijos?- fue lo primero que pregunto.

-Bien hijo, están jugando en el jardín, y se mueren por verte. – dijo Esme.

-Cómo has decidido abandonarme , quiero que te vayas a la casa de la costa, ahí podre ver a mis hijos y tu llevaras la vida que ahora quieres llevar, yo me seguiré haciendo cargo de todos los gastos, para que tu te dediques a los niños, hablare con Carlo para que lleve hoy mismo- dijo Edward mirándome seriamente.

-No me quiero ir- dije tragándome las lágrimas.

-No es una opción Bella, yo soy ahora el que no te quiere aquí- dijo de tal forma que mi corazón se termino de romper.

No dije nada y Sali de ahí, fui por mis hijos al jardín y sin mas nos fuimos sabia que Edward tenia razón y estaba enojado, pero en mi cabeza ya se estaba formando un plan para que la familia , pero sobretodo Edward me perdonara.

Llegamos a la casa ya había gente del servicio ahí, era una casa muy bella pero no era mi casa, sabia que no contaría con nadie para que ayudaran a lo mucho contaría con mi madre y eso si no estaba enojada aun conmigo, asi que sin pensarlo mas la llame, me costo mucho trabajo que viniera a verme pero lo logre.

-Hola mama – dije abrazándola.

-Hay bella , buena la has hecho ahora, mira que toda la familia esta enojada contigo- dijo mi madre seria.

-¿Tu también?- pregunte triste.

-La verdad si hija, donde quedo todo ese amor que decías tener por Edward, donde esta esa pasión con la que defendías a la familia- dijo mi madre

-Aquí esta mama, solo que me cayo como bomba que el hubiera decidido aceptar ser el jefe de la mafia.- dije desesperada.

-Por favor mama, necesito que me ayudes-dije casi histérica.

-¿Ahora que quieres hacer?.- pregunto mi madre asustada.

-Quiero cobrar venganza en contra de Renata- dije segura.

-Bella estas loca, la familia no te ayudara, ni siquiera se si quieran contestarte el teléfono- dijo mi madre

-Mama si no me ayudas tu , lo hare sola, pero aun asi lo hare- dije seria.

Los siento bella, pero esto sería suicidio y aunque este enojada contigo eres mi hija y te amo y no permitiré que hagas una locura- dijo mi madre – le diré a Carlisle lo que quieres hacer- dijo y se levantó para irse.

Sabía que mi madre cumpliría en decirle a Carlisle, pero no me importaba, yo aun tenia mis privilegios y contactos.

Asi que sin pensarlo mucho llame a la esposa de Aro y Stefan, ellas me dijeron todo lo que sabían y les pedi que vinieran por mis hijos, logre investigar que Renata estaba en la ciudad y lo mejor de todo donde estaba.

En esta casa también había armas, asi que me arme hasta los dientes, cuando llego la esposa de Aro llego con varios hombres.

-Gracias por ayudarme- le dije a Sulpicia.

-Bella, la familia enterea esta enojada contigo, pero no puedo dejar de apoyarte, asi que no te preocupes, llévate a esos hombres – dijo .

-Gracias por todo- le dije y la abrace.

Sali cargada de armas, y con algunos hombres que habia podido reunir, llegamos a la dirección que me habían dado donde estaría Renata, llegamos a la residencia donde estaba ella.

Había mucha seguridad, yo llevaba poco hombres a mi cargo, pero no me importaba le demostraría a Edward que si era suficiente para ser su esposa.

La misión tenia que comenzar, asi que los hombres comenzaron a bajar de las camionetas , se comenzó a escuchar como todos cortábamos cartucho, esa Renta sabría con quien se había metido.

Edward pov.

Me había dolido en el alama correr a bella de la casa, pero sabia que era lo mejor por el momento, por que mi familia estaba muy enojada, y no quería que bella aguantara groserías, yo tenia que terminar con la amenaza de Renata y una vez que pasara todo esto bella y yo volveríamos , mi esposa era una parte fundamental en mi vida.

Estaba hablando con mi padre cuando entro mi madre hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¿Que te pasa querida?- pregunto mi padre asombrado de ver a mi madre asi.

-Bella fue a buscar a Renta y lo peor es que la encontró- dijo mi madre.

-¿Que?- grite y sin pensarlo , me levante de la cama, comencé a quitarme todos los tubos que estaban en mi brazo.

-Edward cálmate- me pidió mi hermana.

-Como quieres que me calme , reúnan a todos – grite.

-Emmet de inmediato salió a cumplir lo que había dicho.

Cuando baje a la sala, todo ya estaban ahí, el medico venia detrás de mi diciéndome que podía sufrir una recaída.

Por favor Edward déjanos ir a nosotros- me pidió mi padre, yo no le hice caso , tome mi arma, la revise que estuviera armada Sali.

Sabíamos donde estaba renata, asi que llegamos de inmediato, vimos que había muchas camionetas afuera, no lo pensé mucho y di la orden de que entráramos.

Cuando entramos me sorprendí mucho al ver lo que estaba pasando aquí.

-Demonios- dijo Emmet sin poder tampoco creer lo que veía.

-¿qué demonios pasa aquí?- pregunte.

Bella y renata estaban dándose con todo, pero sin utilizar armas, todos los hombres que estaban ahí parecían divertidos con lo que veian.

-A ver si aprendes a no meterte con mi esposo – grito bella que esta encima de Renata dándole con todo.

Renata no podía ni hablar , mi esposa le estaba dando con todo, sin pensarlo mas, me meti para cargar a bella y separarlas.

Se escucho como comenzaron a cortar cartucho, esto se iba aponer feo, Emmet me cubrió la espalda.

-Disparen – grito renata que estaba tirada en el suelo, bella se logro zafar mi brazos y tomo por el cabello a renata y a rastras se la llevo, yo saque mi arma y fui cuidando la espalda de mi esposa, que no soltaba a Renata, Jasper y Emmet me siguieron de cerca.

En cuanto salimos de la casa , mi padre tomo a Renta y la subio a la camioneta, y yo tome a bella y la subi a otra.

-¿En que demonios estabas pensado?- le pregunte a bella en cuanto comenzamos alejarnos en la camioneta.

-Tu en que demonios pensabas en levantarte de la cama- me grito enojada.

-En venir a salvar a mi esposa- conteste.

-Le estaba dando una buena paliza yo solita- me contesto digna.

-Como se te ocurrió hacer semejante tontería- dije

-Por que la única que te puede meter un tiro soy yo –contesto mirándome fijamente, - y esa zorra no se quedaría tan tranquila después de que casi te mata – dijo y su voz se fue apagando.

-Eres una tonta, pero una tonta a la que amo con locura- dije y abrace a mi esposa, ella de inmediato puso su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazo fuertemente – ahora ¿me puedes decir que haremos con Renata? – le pregunte a mi esposa.

-Ella es mia- dijo con una voz , que comencé a sentír mucha pena y lastima por Renata.

Que tal?, este par es serio , pero como dice bella la única que le puede hacer algo a Edward es ella jajajajajajaja.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión.

Las quiero

ANNA


	20. Lo mio es mio

Hola nenas, ps aquí les traigo otro capitulo , jajaj se me tarde pero de sufri un pequeño accidente y me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir, pero ahí voy no se preocupe.

Mil gracias a todas las leen esta locura de historia, y espero que este cap les guste.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap, recuerden dejarme sus comentarios.

Las quiero

ANNA

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, Edward me bajo de la camioneta, dio instrucciones para que se llevaran a Renata al sótano, cuando Edward y yo entramos a la casa el resto de la familia estaban en la sala, incluyendo a la buscona que quería con mi marido.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Esme acercándose a nosotros.

-¿los niños donde están?- pregunto Edward, pero no me soltaba del brazo.

*Ya están aquí, ya los acostamos – dijo mi suegra.

No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa , bella y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.- dijo Edward y me llevo a la que era nuestra habitación o por lo menos esperaba que lo siguiera siendo.

En cuanto entramos, me sentí como aquella chica de 17 años que había sido secuestrada que no sabia que era lo que iba a pasar con ella.

-Me dejaste – fue lo primero que dijo Edward,

-Lo se y se que fue un gran error – dije tratando de acercarme a el, pero el de inmediato puso si distancia.

-Sabes bella, cuando te vi por primera vez me asuste y mucho, nunca me había enamorado de alguien y mucho menos había pensado en formar un hogar con alguien, pero cuando te vi, algo dentro de mi comenzó a anhelar ese tipo de cosas, y sabia que con la única persona que podría hacerlo era contigo, aun recuerdo cuando me pediste que no te llevara de vuelta a Forks por que querías estar a mi lado y te dije que esta no era vida para ti y tu respuesta fue que tu vida seria donde yo estuviera – dijo con dolor en su voz.

-Edward, te amo y eso jamás lo voy a dejar de hacer, pero nuestros hijos nos necesitan, cuanto tiempo hemos estado con ellos este ultimo año?, ellos también necesitan saber que sus padres los aman por sobre todas las cosas de mundo – dije defendiendo mi punto del por que me había ido.

-¿Y quedándote y hablándolo conmigo no podíamos encontrar una solución?- pregunto como si no creyera nada de lo que le estaba diciendo .

-Edward decidiste ser el jefe de la mafia sin preguntármelo- dije molesta.

-Yo no decidí nada, bella aquí te escogen y no puedes decir que no, ellos también son familia bella y eso lo sabias de hace mucho tiempo. Pero no conforme te fuiste te escondiste de mi como si yo fuera un monstro capaz de hacerles daño a ti o a mis hijos- dijo y vi que sus ojos se ponían cristalinos.

-Claro que no Edward, se que jamás nos harías daño, lo que quiero que entiendas es que todo me sobrepaso , no puede mas – dije desesperada de que no me entendiera.

-Te amo bella, pero me lastimaste, me dejaste , me alejaste de mis hijos, no se como fuiste capaz de dejar nuestro hogar, y no me refiero a la familia, me refiero a ti y a mi, a lo que somos juntos a esa complicidad que siempre hemos tenido, a la confianza que habíamos tenido durante todo este tiempo, como pudiste dejar todo eso sin mirar atrás y esperarme – dijo mi esposo en ese momento el corazón se me rompió, por la mejilla derecha de Edward rodaba un lagrima y en sus ojos veía que lo había herido , que lo había lastimado en lo mas profundo.

-Edward, te amo, por favor ponte en mi lugar – dije al borde del llanto.

-Te entiendo bella, necesitas una vida mas normal , para ti y para nuestros hijos, y yo no te lo puedo dar, es mejor que te vayas a la casa de la costa con los niños, en lo que pensamos que es lo que va a suceder con nosotros, si te soy honesto , no me duele que te hallas ido , me duele que no me hallas esperado para irme contigo.- fue lo único que dijo mi esposo y salió de la habitación, Edward estaba muy dolido.

-Salí de la habitación y fui al comedor ahí estaban todos reunidos nadie me decía nada, sabia que algunos aun seguían molestos conmigo y otros no sabían que era lo que iba a pasar, pero ninguno decía nada, pero como siempre ahí estaba en el negrito en el arroz.

-Creo que ahora si lo perdiste – dijo Heidi con una sonrisa que daban ganas de quitársela de un coscorrón.

-No he perdido nada, el es y seguirá siendo mi esposo, y que te quede claro zorrita, no te acerques a el y mucho menos se te ocurra poner tus pezuñas sobre mi esposo por que te las corto – dije mirándola fijamente.

-Mira como tiemblo – se burlo la muy babosa. - quiero que sepas que yo he estado al lado de Edward todo este tiempo y así voy a seguir, tu dejaste todo por que no pudiste con la presión de ser la esposa de Edward, te quedo grande el trabajo- dijo ella de manera retadora.

-Mira culebra, no me importa lo que tu pienses , si es que lo haces en algún momento , lo que aquí importa es que le pese a quien le pese la señora de Edward cullen sigo siendo yo y así seguiré siéndolo hasta el día de mi muerte, así que por lo pronto te quiero fuera de mi casa, así que sáquese – le dije aventándola, ella sabia que yo tenia todas las de ganar en este territorio y pensó bien al escoger una retira tranquila y sin tanto escándalo. Toda la familia se quedo impactada por lo que la cuerpo de fideo esa me acababa de decir.

-¿Donde esta Edward?.- pregunte al no verlo ahí.

-En cuanto bajo salió y no dijo a donde – respondió Esme.

-Bueno, quiero que sepan que a todos les debo una disculpa, pero ya no voy a tratar de justificarme o de que entiendan por que lo hice, ahora en lo único que voy a concentrarme es en mis hijos y recuperar mi matrimonio.

No me quedaba mas remedio que irme a la otra casa con mis hijos pero esa situación no duraría mucho tiempo ya que recuperaría a mi marido y el iría a vivir donde sus hijos y yo estuviéramos.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward y yo desayunamos con los niños, como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, mis hijos estaban felices, Edward les explico que el iba a salir de viaje y que nosotros nos iríamos a la otra casa, los niños se pusieron tristes cuando oyeron lo del viaje, pero les daba gusto que saber que vivirían en la otra casa por que decían que esa les gustaba mucho mas, pues claro si tenían una hermosa casa en el árbol.

Esa tarde los niños y yo partimos, el corazón se me rompía, Edward solo se despidió de sus hijos pero no de mi, cada que me veía , sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, así que no era fácil para ni para mi.

Los días pasaban lentamente, Edward ya no me había dejado golpear ni siquiera a Renata un poco dijo que el se encargaría de todo, así que para no buscar mas problemas yo no dije nada.

Ya tenia una maldita semana aquí, Edward venia a ver a los niños pero conmigo casi no hablaba , solo lo indispensable y eso que cada vez que venia yo me ponía la ropa mas sexy que encontraba, me arreglaba como sabia que a el le gustaba y ni así me pelaba.

Una noche Esme me invito a cenar, sabia que me preguntaría que por que me había ido y aunque no tenia ganas de hablar ya de eso, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y no había querido llamar a Rosalie o Alice, no sabia como iban a recibirme, así que acepte salir con Esme.

Llegamos al restaurante, un lugar muy exclusivo y solo de entrar nos encontramos a varios conocidos de la familia y gente importante de la ciudad, yo solo sonreía no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie de ellos, por que varios sentían como traición que había dejado a Edward.

Esme fue lo suficientemente amable para escoger una mesa bastante discreta, habíamos pedido una botella de vino y llevábamos dos compas cuando se comenzó a escuchar un murmullo por todo el restaurante, Esme y yo volteamos a que era lo que sucedía, y mi sorpresa fue ver que venían entrando Edward y la zorra de Heidi, ella se sentía como pavorreal y mi el estaba muy serio, yo sentí que la bilis se me había subido a la garganta, no podía creer que Edward fuera capaz de hacerme esto.

-Cálmate bella – me pidió Esme.

-Como quieres que me calme si Edward, mi esposo esta con esa zorra – dije sin quitar la vista de ellos.

-Solo van a cenar- dijo mi suegra tratado de calmarme

-Ella lo que va a cenar es mi puño- dije , estaba por levantarme cuando Esme me tomo de la mano.

-Bella , no empeores las cosas, no se por que Edward esta aquí con ella, pero se que mi hijo te ama como no tienes una idea, así que por que no te calmas, por que no creo que a golpes soluciones nada- dijo Esme, ella tenia razón, yo tenia que ser mas inteligente que esa cuerpo de fideo cara de urraca.

Yo ya no dije nada mas, y solo pude cenar la mitad de mi cena, Edward no se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí, y me imagino que nadie tuvo el valor de decirle que yo estaba ahí.

-Cuando la zorra esa y mi esposo se fueron del restaurante yo me levante de inmediato, - ¿A donde vas bella?- pregunto Esme.

-A seguir a mi esposo, una cosa es que tengamos problemas ahorita y otra muy diferente que me quiera ver la cara de tonta – dije y sin mas Salí del restaurante, como habíamos ido en el coche de Esme yo tuve que tomar un taxi, como me lo imagine fueron al departamento de ella.

El auto se metió al estacionamiento del edificio, y yo que me quería convertir en la mujer araña para poder ver que era lo que estaban haciendo o ya de menos en la mujer invisible, para saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Estuvimos dos horas afuera del departamento cuando el auto de Edward salió, que demonios hicieron dos horas, eso quería saber, pero no iba a llegar a decirle a Edward , te espié , dime que hacías verdad?

Cuando llegue a mi casa, el corazón lo tenía en las rodillas, nada mas de imaginarme que Edward le había dado a ella los besos y caricias que eran míos me rompía el corazón.

Me senté en mi cama y la sentí mas vacía que nunca, me hacia falta mi Edward, mi esposo el único hombre de mi vida y el único que siempre estaría en mi corazón y en mi cama.

Me acosté con lágrimas en mi ojos, no podía dormir solo de pensar en como hacer que Edward me perdonara, que volviera a creer en mi, que supiera que nunca mas iba a abandonarlo.

Como a las 5:00am me llego la idea mas fabulosa del mundo, Edward volvería a ser mío, y esa Heidi seria historia.

Alguien me podría decir que se le ocurrió a bella esta vez?. Por que de veras que ella luego se le salen los tornillos, pero se que el prox cap nos arrancara mas de una carcajada, jajajja

Recuerden dejarme sus opiniones.

Las quiero.


	21. No que no ?

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el cap de hoy, de veras que esta bella esta reloca jajajaja

Recuerden dejarme su opinión, las quiero

Anna

Tenia que planear todo con mucho cuidado, no podía permitir que nada saliera de lugar, dejaría pasar unos días y seguiría con mi táctica de conquista con Edward, aunque conociéndolo sabia que seguiría ignorándome , por que sabia que estaba herido, pero el que se vaya a pasear con la zorra de Heidi no se lo voy a perdonar tan fácil, si el cree que es el único que puede tener ventaja de esta separación esta muy equivocadito mi maridito, yo también soy dura de roer.

Los días comenzaron a pasar tranquilos, Edward venia casi diario a ver a los niños, a mi me dedicaba una que otra mirada por educación, pero casi ni me hablaba, hoy había decidido dar el primer paso de mi plan.

-Hola Edward, ¿como has estado? – pregunte de manera casual.

-Bien bella gracias ¿y tu, no has necesitado nada? – pregunto como siempre que lo hacia, pero ahora mi respuesta seria muy diferente a la que siempre le daba.

-Pues bueno Edward llevo casi un mes aquí, asi que si ya comencé a necesitar cosas – dije como si hablara del clima, pero Edward me conocía lo suficiente para saber a que me refería.

-¿Y el tiempo que estuviste fuera no lo necesitaste?- pregunto molesto.

-Pues si, por eso es que creo que en vez de necesidad comienza a ser una verdadera urgencia- pero no te preocupes yo me la arreglare sola.- dije con una sonrisa tan cínica que hasta yo me sorprendí

-Sigues siendo mi esposa¿ o es que piensas deshonrarme de una manera mas?- pregunto levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentado.

-Mira Edward, no veo por que yo no puedo salir con otras personas si tu te paseas por toda la ciudad con Heidi , ¿o que crees que no me entero o que? – pregunte como si el fuera tarado.

-Las salidas de con ella son de trabajo, ella es el enlace en varias operación.- dijo como si se estuviera conteniendo.

-Mira Edward ya dejaste muy claro que no me quieres mas en tu vida, asi que no te preocupes por mi puedes salir con ella o con mil mas, yo también tengo derecho a divertirme y a salir, pero no te preocupes, mientras estemos casados sere muy pero muy discreta. – dije riendo, sin darle oportunidad a nada mas salir de de la sala, sabia que lo había hecho enojar y mas que nada ponerse celoso, esa era la intención, ahora venia la segunda parte del plan.

Deje que pasaran dos semanas mas , por lo menos mi madre y mi suegra me estaba ayudando, Alice y Rosalie me habían dicho que no se meterían en esto por que habían visto a Edward muy lastimado , pero que tampoco permitirían que otra ocupara mi lugar.

Esme me había dicho que hoy en la noche Edward saldría a cenar con Heidi me dio el nombre de el lugar y todos los datos, mi madre me ayudo a que uno de los bailarines de un club de Phil me acompañara como ,mi "pareja" sabia que Edward le daría algo, pero eso era para que no se le olvidara quien era su mujer.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, el pobre muchacho que iba conmigo temblaba, sabia que mi esposo lo mataría, asi que después de asegurarle que nadie le tocaría un pelo , se calmo un poco , pero solo un poco.

En cuanto llegamos pedi una mesa cerca de la de Edward el estaba con Heidi y otras dos personas cuando me vio me di cuenta que comenzó a rechinar los dientes, me di cuenta que cerro su mano en un puño, se comenzó a poner rojo, y yo me encargaría de prender mas la mecha, asi que abrace a mi acompañante de manera sensual.

-Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí- le dije al oído , pero de tal forma que Edward viera y escuchara.

-Tu marido me va a matar ya siento las balas en mis piernas, por que se me va a torturar mucho- dijo el pobre que casi se pone a llorar.

-No te hara nada te lo aseguro, aparte te vas a quedar hoy en mi casa- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Que?, estas loca, quieres que tu esposo aparte de rompermey balacearme me queme?- pregunto

-No tonto, no conmigo, pero por si no recuerdas tu novio esta en mi casa- dije como si estuviera hablando con un niño chiquito, por que si, para terminar de rematar, mi pareja de esta noche era gay su pareja se había quedado rezando en mi casa que mi marido no nos matara.- Deja de pensar en que Edward te va a hacer mil cosas y mejor diviértete y cena – le dije y comenzamos a platicar de muchas cosas, no hubo necesidad de fingir nada por que me esta pasando muy bien con Nate, sobretodo cuando me contaba que todas las aventuras que habían vivido el y su novio.

-Buenas noches – dijo una voz a mis espaldas, que de inmediato reconocí, y si no hubiera hablado de todas formas hubiera sabido que Edward estaba atrás de mi por que Nate se puso palido.

Asi que gire mi cabeza lentamente y salude con una gran sonrisa a mi esposo – hola Edward - dije feliz.

-¿Te diviertes?- pregunto en un tono amenazador.

-Bastante ¿y tu? – le respondí señalando a la gata de Heidi.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas a la casa,¿ no que los niños eran tu prioridad?- pregunto enojado.

-Me voy a ir cuando yo quiera, por si lo olvidas llevamos semanas separado, y como te dije hace unos días tengo necesidades que cumplir – dije mirándolo fijamente , me di cuenta que Edward metia la mano del lado donde siempre cargaba su arma y sus hombres lo imitaban y yo sentía que en cualquier momento el pobre de Nate se desmayaría – no creo que sea muy bueno para ti, que me llenes de balas en un lugar publico, no creo que a tus hijos les caiga muy eso- dije tratando de calmar a Edward pero sin que se diera cuenta de que me estaba haciendo pipi del miedo.

-No querida a ti soy incapaz de llenarte de balas , pero a el – dijo señalando a Nate.

-Aquí nadie llenara a nadie de nada, Nate vámonos – dije sabiendo que era el mejor momento para nuestra salida, todas la personas del restaurante se nos quedaban viendo, gracias a dios yo le había dicho al chofer que nos esperara en la puerta por cualquier cosa, y fue mi mejor idea ya una vez dentro den auto Nate y yo pudimos respirar.

-Juro que pensé que ya iba a tocarle la puerta a San Pedro – dijo el pobre de Nate.

-Tranquilo te dije que no pasaría nada, pero tu y Joyce se dormirán en otra habitación a la que tenia pensada, se que mi esposo nos viene siguiendo- dije emocionada.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto el volteando para atrás

-Por que lo conozco y se que esperara a ver si sales de la casa y si no lo haces entrara y nos buscara para encontrarnos teniendo sexo desenfrenado- dije comenzando a reirme

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto, juro que me portare bien y no mentiré si salgo con vida y con todas mis extremidades pegadas a mi cuerpo – dijo el pobre de nate temblando.

En cuanto llegamos a casa le indique a Nate y a su novio donde se podían quedar, era un cuarto secreto y sabia que nadie los tocaria ahí, yo tenia todo arreglado , el servicio de la casa, los niños, todo.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar la reacción de mi esposo. Y como lo habia dicho comencé a escuchar el ruido de autos y como abrían el portón principal, corri asomarme a la ventana y vi que entraban varias camionetas , asi que puse en macha mi siguiente movimiento como la ventana de mi habitación deba al jadin supe que Edward me veria , asi que baje un poco la luz lo suficiente para que se viera mi sobra y me pare en la ventana simulando hacer un streptase, cuando vi que Edward sacaba su arma y entraba corriendo a la casa me senté en medio de mi cama , mi habitación estaba decorada para una mágica noche romántica, me acomode sexymente y espere, cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de un golpe vi a mi esposo con el arma en la mano, su camisa blanca con los primero tres botones abiertos que hacían que se viera mas sexy enfundado en ese Armani negro que traía.

-Tardaste mucho ¿no? – fue lo primero que le dije. Ahora tenia que conseguir que Edward no se pusiera orgulloso y se quisiera ir.

Auch que tal eh?, que creen que pase ahora? Se ira edward,? Se quedara? A mi me encanto Nate pero no se por que tengo el presentimiento de que aquí no acaban las locuras de estos dos jajajajajja

Recuerden dejarme su opinión plis plis.

Las quiero

ANNA


	22. Todo lo que hice

Aunque no lo crean hay cap, si como lo leen aquí esta un nuevo cap.

Espero me dejen su opinión que es super importante

Las quiero

Anna

Edward me miro como si no comprendiera lo que pasaba pero no dejaba de apuntar hacia la cama , nada mas de verlo así me encendí cual cerillito de madera.

-Por que no bajas esa arma y te calmas – dije riendo y moviendo los hombros para asi el tirante de mi babydoll se bajara mas.

-¿Donde esta tu amante?- pregunto echando chispas por los ojos.

-Edward , amor por que no te calmas y vienes aquí conmigo para que hablemos tranquilamente – dije palmeando el lugar donde lo quería en la cama.

-No te hagas la tonta Isabella, dime donde escondiste al renacuajo ese por que te juro que no voy a tener piedad de el- dijo Edward y comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación.

Esto se estaba poniendo mas complicado, yo pensé que al verme entendería que todo esto estaba planeado para el, pero en ocasiones como esta mi marido se pasa de lento.

-Edward no vas a encontrar a nadie por que no hay nadie – dije tratando de seguir sonando sexy.

-No soy tonto Isabela, te vi como estabas con ese idiota en el restaurante, te vi como te estabas desnudando para el – grito.

-A ver amor, por que no te calmas y hablamos – dije acercándome a el lentamente.

-Te juro que voy a tirar la casa entera si no me dices donde demonios escondiste a tu amante – dijo el completamente fuera de si.

-Edward no hay nadie – grite

-Ahora mismo lo van a encontrar – vi que Edward sacaba el celular y llamaba a uno de sus hombres.

-Si entran aquí me encontraran desnuda – dije y sin mediar mas me quite el babydoll que traía-.

Edward de inmediato dio la orden de que nadie se moviera de su lugar – que demonios te pasa. Ahora quieres que todos te vean desnuda?- pregunto enfurecido y lo mas seguro es que tanto tiempo sin mi marido ,me excitaba mucho verlo tan enojado.

-Nadie me vera si tu no me lo permites, mira Edward aquí tienes dos opciones, o te calmas o pasare al plan B- dije de lo mas tranquila.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- pregunto incrédulo

-Pues no precisamente amenazando cielo, solo te digo las opciones que tienes – dije aun mas tranquila.

-¿Y si no se me da la gana calmarme?- pregunto de manera retadora y con esa sonrisa en el rostro de todo lo puedo , a lo que únicamente yo pude suspirar , tranquilamente tome la ropa que tenia en una silla y me vestí deprisa, cabe destacar que no me puse ropa interior, se me había olvidado ponerla ahí para sacar el plan b, Edward nada mas me miraba sin entender nada.

-Bueno amor tu lo quisiste asi- le dije y le di una gran sonrisa – Entren – grite y Edward no supo ni de donde pero ya había 7 hombre agarrándolo y tapándole su boquita, se inmediato le quitaron las armas y el celular, el solo me miraba como si yo fuera un monstro- amor no me mires asi, te dio opción A y opción B , tu quisiste B de Buey pues ahora te aguantas mi amor, vámonos – les indique a los hombres, teníamos que pasar por la habitación donde estaban Nate y Joyce , asi que de paso les dije que ellos vendrían conmigo.

Salimos de la casa sin ser detectados por los hombres de Edward, y eso si que fue difícil por que cada vez mi marido tenia mas vigilancia, pero nadie se podía imaginar que yo secuestraria a mi esposo.

Salimos en camionetas por la parte trasera sin que nadie se diera cuenta, después hablaría seriamente con mi esposo del control de entradas y salidas que tenia su gente , había costado mucho trabajo ponerle las esposas y la mordaza en su linda boquita a mi esposo , cuando llegamos al aeropuerto el avión privado ya nos esperaba me ayudaron a subir a mi esposo que se movia como si lo estuvieras exorcizando.

El avión no tardo mucho en despegar y Edward me mataba con la mirada, asi que mejor ni lo veía, el viaje fue corto realmente, ahora los papeles se invertían como hace algunos años.

Llegamos a nuestro destino la gente que me acompañaba me ayudo a bajar a mi esposo que seguía moviéndose como lagartija en comal, pero nosotros éramos mas.

Lo subimos a la camioneta, y tengo que decir que le tuvimos que amarrar sus piecitos por que no dejaba de soltar patadas y no seria muy bueno que yo quedara noqueada de una de sus patadas asi que lo amarramos.

Llegamos a la hermosa casita que yo había comprado meses antes , a donde había huido con mis hijos, sabia que Edward al estar aquí entendería lo mucho que lo necesite y aun mas lo que lo extrañe.

Mis hombres me ayudaron a subir a Edward a la habitación y de inmediato salieron, pero con sus miradas me dieron a entender que querían hablar conmigo, asi que Sali con ellos al pasillo.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunte

-Señora Cullen, esta segura que su esposo no nos matara por haberla ayudado?- pregunto uno de los hombres, que fácil media como 2.10mts y pesaba como 100 kilos y tenia cara de pánico.

-Se los prometo- dije dándoles una sonrisa.

-¿Bella y para que estamos aquí nosotros?- pregunto Nate casi al borde de otro ataque de histeria como el que le dio cuando vio a mi esposo amarrado , jamás había odio gritar tanto a alguien , gracias a Joyce que le dio una bofetada y lo calmo.

-Por que si Edward se pone pesado seremos tres contra el – dije como si les estuviera explicando a un niño.

-Si aja, claro, tu marido casi tiro a Mark que pesa como 100 kilos y a Frank que pesa otros 100 de un golpe ¿y crees que nosotros tres podemos con el?- pregunto Nate mirándome como si yo fuera estúpida.

-A menos de que nos autorices sorrajar le y un sartenazo o de perdida un florero en la cabeza le ganaríamos seguro – dijo Joyce.

-Nadie golpear a nadie y mucho menos a mi esposo, asi que tranquilos, ustedes ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – dije señalando a la guardia que llevaba y ustedes, dije señalando a Nate y Joyce por que no salen a conocer los alrededores es un pueblo encantador- les dije, fue como si a todos les dijera que tenia la peste, en menos de un minuto ya estaban todo fuera.

Cuando regrese a la habitación Edward seguía en la misma posición ya que lo habíamos amarrado muy bien.

Con mucho trabajo y con mucha resistencia de mi esposo pude ponerle las esposas en la cabecera de la cama.

-Si me prometes que no patearas te soltare las piernas para que estés mas cómodo – le dije , el me miro como si me quisiera matar pero asintió, así que yo cumplí y le desate las piernas.

-Ahora Edward cullen, quiero que te calmes y me escuches, lo que hice al irme fue la mayor estupidez que pude haber hecho , el tiempo que me fui estuve en esta casa con nuestros hijos, y cuando te calmes te darás cuenta que en la casa esta llena de cosas nuestras como familia, en cada rincón que arregle lo hice pensando en el gusto de los dos, esta habitación es igual a la que tenias cuando me secuestraste – dije y el comenzó a ver la habitación y era verdad, era igual solo que en mas pequeño – quiero que te des cuenta que jamás te olvide y que mucho menos fue mi intención lastimarte y que como dice Heidi a lo mejor me quedo grande el puesto de ser tu esposa, pero te amo, se que tal vez estés enfurecido por que prácticamente te secuestre, pero quiero que sepas que muero de celos pero sobretodo de miedo de que me dejes por Heidi aunque si esa es tu decisión la respetare, por que se que ella ha estado a tu lado este tiempo que yo te deje, también quiero que sepas que el hombre con el que me viste se llama Nate y que aunque yo creo que te lo imaginas después de cómo se puso a gritar cuando te vio amarrado es gay y no tengo nada con el. dije y si al decirle esto y al mostrarle esto Edward no perdonaba yo ya no sabría que mas hacer, así que decir nada mas lo desate.

El de inmediato bajo su brazos y sobo sus muñecas su rostro no me decía nada y su mirada no se había suavizado en lo absoluto, sentí que había perdido esta batalla y la guerra completa, a lo mejor Heidi había logrado conquistar a mi esposo .

Edward se levanto de la cama y camino hacia donde yo estaba , yo me quede completamente pegada en la puerta.

-Estas en mucho problemas Isabella – dijo con voz tenebrosa – no nada mas me abandonaste, te llevaste a mis hijos, hiciste que la familia se enfureciera, no conforme con eso, vas y armas trifulca en casa de Renata, se te ocurre la brillante idea de matarme de celos y para dar el tiro de gracia me secuestras , sabes Heidi nunca haría eso, ella nunca me desobedecería ni mucho menos me retaría como lo haces tu – cuando dijo eso mi corazón se rompió y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que ya no pude contener mas , así que agache mi cara y deje que las lagrimas salieran - Es por eso que jamás podría haberme casado con ella y mucho menos meterme con ella sabiendo que perdería a mi esposa, que es rebelde, me reta, se mete en balaceras para defenderme y hace mi vida maravillosa, jamás Isabella Cullen vuelvas a decir que el papel de mi esposa te quedo grande por que nadie , nunca podría ser mejor que tu como mi esposa, madre , amiga , hija, pero sobretodo como mujer y si vuelves a decir semejantes estupidez me veré en la penosa necesidad de azotar ese lindo traserito tan blanco y tan mío entendiste – dijo el serio mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y obvio yo estaba sin palabras – ¿entendiste? , volvió a preguntar al ver que yo no respondía nada.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con mi cabeza – Ahora señora Cullen, no crea que no me di cuenta que cuando se vestía para traerme aquí no se puso ropa interior – dijo el mirándome con una lujuria que hace mucho no le veía.

-Sr Cullen ¿y que sugiere que haga con eso?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Creo que esas esposas nos servirán y mucho- dijo señalando las esposas que se habían quedado colgadas en la cabecera de la cama.

Iuuuu , córranle que hay fuego jajajajajajaj, bueno pues como me lo pidieron aquí esta el cap, este cap esta dedicado a ELENAMAR-16, que esta semana es su cumpleaños, Felicidades nena ( y también a todas las que cumplen y no me dicen muchas felicidades)

Que tal la bella? Jajaj pero no se emocionen que Nate, Joyce y Bella tienen la venganza contra Heidi jajajaja , aunque tenemos que reconocer que se extraña al trio maléfico de Alice , Rosalie y Bella, ni se imaginan lo que le tengo preparado a ese trio para que ya se en contenten de una buena vez.

Ame a Edward, de verdad que a mi llega alguien y me dice algo asi, me derrito hahahah, bueno con Edward cullen aunque no diga nada me derrito.

Pues no las aburro mas y espero me dejen su opinión, las quiero


	23. Lo mejor de la pelea

Creo que alguien va tener calor en este capitulo oh si , vaya que si lo van a tener. Jajajaj

Las quiero

Prácticamente Edward y yo nos arrancamos la ropa, , la verdad es que no tenia ni tiempo ni ganas del romanticismo , habían sido semanas sin mi Edward, sin mi hombre y ahora quedaba mas que claro y demostrado que Edward siempre seria mio.

No podíamos dejar de tocarnos, era como si fuera necesidad de saber que estábamos ahí y no era un sueño, mi boca quería rencontrarse con cada centímetro del cuerpo de mi esposo pero sobretodo con una parte en especial.

Esta noche será como yo quisiera - le dije a Edward con voz ronca de deseó. El me miro con esa sonrisa torcida que hacia que mis piernas se convirtieran en gelatina y sin decir nada el solito se puso las esposa, yo solo pude sonreir y comencé a besar su cuello, bajando lentamente a su pecho, dejando mi rastro con mi lengua llegue a sus pezones y mmm… me entretuve lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, chupándolos, Edward gemia cada vez mas fuerte, asi que para no hacerlos sufrir mas segui bajando, recorriendo mas camino para hasta llegar al paraíso prometido.

Su erección estaba en su máximo esplendor , Edward tenia la lujuria y la necesidad pintada en su hermoso rostro – se merece esta premio señor Cullen- le dije, pero sin darle tiempo a responder pase lentamente mi lengua por la punta de su miembro, Edward por primera vez se quedo sin palabras, lo único que hacia era tratar levantar un poco las caderas esperando asi metiera todo su miembro en mi boca, pero eso no pasaría hasta que yo quisiera.

Daba pequeñas lamidas a su miembro , acariciaba sus testículos y también los lamia , sabia que eso lo enloquecía.

-Bella por favor- dijo en tono suplicante y su respiración estaba completamente agitada.

-¿Que necesitas amor?- pregunte en tono inocente.

-Sabes lo que necesito, necesito que me hagas mas- dijo el desesperado.

-Algo como esto…- dije y sin mas meti todo lo que pude de su miembro en mi boca, comencé a tener un delicioso ritmo de sube y baja.

-Bella, para voy a terminar – dijo Edward que cada vez gemia mas fuerte y aunque me encantaba que terminara en mi boca hoy lo quería en otro lado.

Asi que me separe de su rico miembro y sin pensarlo mas me posicione sobre el, tome con mi mano su miembro para ayudarlo a entrar en mi, aunque el se sabia el camino por si solo.

Ahora si señor Cullen, a pagarme muchas noches de soledad- le dije sin mas comencé a cabalgar sobre el, Edward gemía y yo lo acompañaba, era delicioso lo que sentía , estar con el era maravilloso, el me llenaba por dentro y por fuera.

Necesitaba que me tocara asi que abri las esposas Edward de inmediato puso sus manos en mis senos y sujetado de ahí me ayudaba con las montadas que daba sobre el.

Eres mia Isabella Cullen, solo mia.- dijo el y sin darme cuenta, bajo sus manos me tomo de la cadera y me bajo de el, sabia lo que el quería asi que lo ayude me puse en cuatro el se posiciono detrás de mi y me penetro rápido y fuertemente mi grito de placer juro que lo escucharon hasta china, el me estaba tomando por completo y es que entre el y yo no había otra manera de hacer el amor, eramos el y yo y aun no había nacido nadie que pudiera complementarnos de esa manera como pareja.

Esa noche hicimos muchas mas posiciones y vaya que intentamos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido , todas las noches que habíamos pasado separados.

Después de mi ultimo orgasmo, que por lo menos por mi parte ya había perdido la cuenta Edward y yo caímos completamente derrumbados en la cama , ni siquiera había la necesidad de taparnos, nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, asi que estamos sobre las cobijas , desnudos ,sudados y aunque estaba muy cansada no dejaba de parecerme la imagen mas erótica del mundo ver asi a mi esposo.

-Te amo Edward- dije casi sin aliento.

-Y yo a ti bella , no vuelvas a dejarme – dijo el y giro su rostro para verme fijamente a los ojos , cuando me dijo que no volviera a dejarlo sus ojos se pusieron muy tristes.

-Jamás mi amor, nunca me volveré a ir de tu lado, la vida no es vida para mi si tu no estas en ella- dije con todo el amor que podía expresar con palabras.

-Necesitamos una ducha y dormir un poco – dijo el abrazándome.

Yo comencé a reir – señor cullen,la ducha es indispensable, pero eso de dormir lo dudo, tengo hambre y quiero que me alimente- dije tiernamente.

-Ok señora Cullen , vamos a bañarnos y vamos a alimentar a mi dueña- dijo juguetonamente,

La ducha de la casa era muy pequeña pero no importaba, los dos cabíamos mmm … deliciosamente bien , asi que en vez de ducha fue otra sesión de sexo.

Cuando bajamos a la pequeña estancia de la casita ahí estaba Nate y Joyce , tenían cara de pánico, Nate estaba detrás de Joyce y el teniaun florero en la mano , como arma , Edward de inmediato puso esa cara de voy a matarte, pero sabia que solo se estaba divirtiendo veía el brillo de sus ojos.

-O son muy valientes o muy estúpidos- dijo Edward parándose completamente enfrente de ellos , como encarándolos.

-Muy estúpidos- dijo Nate con voz chillona.

-Queremos decirle mi estimado señor Edward que nosotros los respetamos- dijo Joyce con la voz entrecortada y temblando

-Ni soy tu estimado ni nada, saben que lo que han hecho es faltarme al respeto y eso lo pagaran – dijo Edward, tan serio que hasta yo se lo crei, pero vi que estaba luchando por no reírse.

-Tengo un arma- grito Joyce enseñándole el florero, Edward en un solo movimiento se lo quito de las manos y lo aventó a la pared logrando que el bonito florero se hiciera añicos .

-Ups creo que ya no tienes arma- dijo Edward con burla.

-Ay mama- grito Nate y de inmediato se hinco y no entendía que tanto rezaba, tome a Edward del brazo para que ya parara sentía que el cualquier momento Nate sufriría un infarto y eso no seria nada lindo.

-Espero que sigan siendo leales a mi esposa – dijo Edward dándole la mano a Nate para que se levantara.

-¿ nos va a matar?- pregunto Nate asustado

-Claro que no, solo quería cobrarme el coraje que me hicieron pasar- dijo Edward soltando la carcajada.

-Dios creo que me hici pipi- dice Joyce sentándose en el piso, a lo que Edward y yo reímos.

Ahora quiero hablar con esos hombres que me secuestraron, - dijo Edward.

Amor, todos siguieron ordenes mias – dije abrazando a mi esposo- aparte tienes que reconocer que fue una muy buena idea- dije pícaramente.

Si lo se , les aumentare el sueldo- dijo mi esposo y me beso de manera mas dulce y tierna.

Ese Nate me mata ajajajajaja es un miedosin no?

Bueno recuerden que las quiero y que aunque me tarde en actualizar no dejare ninguna historia sin terminar jamas , no se lo merecen.

Las quiero


	24. ¿Ahora quien?

Ya esta aquí ya llego el capitulo de hoy si !

Hola hermosas, ya estoy de vuelta, bueno desde la semana pasara he estado actualizando las historias, mil gracias por seguirme.

Saben que jamás les dejaría una historia sin terminar, espero se puedan pasar por mi otras locuras ( historias).

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap.

Ese mismo día Edward y yo regresamos a ver a la familia como era de esperarse se había hecho un alboroto porque yo había secuestrado a Edward, pero la familia estaba tranquila, la única que estaba como loca era la buscona de Heidi, pero después de lo que me había dicho Edward podía enfrentarme a ella sin ningún problema.

-¿Edward estas bien? – corrió la estúpida de Heidi a abrazar a mi esposo nada mas al verlo entrar.

-Aclaremos un punto – dije interviniendo antes de que esta se le enredara como Boa a mi esposo

-El no estaba en peligro, estaba conmigo, asi que no tienes por que ponerte como loca histérica, espero te quede claro que mi esposo no esta disponible para ti ni para ninguna otra los próximos 100 años, asi que deja de estar de buscona y rogona – dije enojada.

-¿De verdad la vas a perdonar Edward? – Pregunto Sorprendida la suripanta esta. – Después de que te abandono, se fue con tus hijos, armo una balacera en casa de Renata y te secuestro , de verdad estas loco, esta mujer un dia va hacer que nos maten a todos- grito fuera de si.

-Heidi nunca he dado explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, pero quiero aclararte que la única esposa que voy a tener es Bella y que quede claro que los problemas de ella y mios son eso , solo de nosotros y nadie tiene por que decirle ni mucho menos hacerle nada – dijo mi esposo mirando a Heidi como si la fuera a matar si se atrevía a decir algo mas.

-Me da gusto que todo se halla solucionado – dijo mi suegra con una sonrisa

-¿Y me pueden decir quiénes son estos?- pregunto Rosalía señalando a Nate y Joyce.

-Son unos amigos que me ayudaron a secuestrar a Edward – dije con una sonrisa – el es Nate y su pareja Joyce – los presente, toda la familia los saludo con cariño y mas sabiendo que alguien me había ayudado a recuperar mi matrimonio.

Heidi no dijo una sola palabra mas y se fue, era lo mejor que podía hacer, por que si no iban a tener que detenerme para no cortarle esa lengua viperina que tenia.

-Hijo tenemos que hablar de varios asuntos, entre ellos Renata – dijo mi suegro, mi esposo asintió me dio un beso en la frente y se fue al despacho seguido por todos los demás hombres de la familia.

- Y todo vuelve a la normalidad – dijo Alice.

-Espero que pronto sea asi- dije mirando a Rosalía y Alice, ellas sabían a lo que me refería, las quería como a unas hermana y la hermanas en ocasiones pelean ¿no?, pero no por eso dejan de ser hermanas.

Edward me había prometió que haría todo lo posible para que ambos pasáramos mas tiempo con los niños, ellos nos necesitaban ahora, y tengo que decir que asi fue, Edward pasaba mucho tiempo con los niños y yo ni se diga, Anthony y Nessie estaba felices ya estaban en una escuela "normal" llena de seguridad eso si, las cosas se habían calmado mucho, Edward me había dicho que Heidi había decidido irse de viaja y me parecía estupendo entre mas lejos mejor.

No podía creer que ya habían pasado seis meses desde el incidente con Edward y yo estaba mas feliz que nunca.

Estábamos organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nessie , mi pequeña estaba muy emocionada todo lo quería de princesas y Edward había llegado al extremo de que quería cerrar Disney para su hija, lo cual obviamente no lo permiti, nuestros hijos debían aprender a valorar las cosas.

Alice había decidido que nosotros nos vestiríamos de Princesas, yo seria la bella de la bella y la bestia, Rosalie seria la bella durmiente y Alice seria Jazmin de Aladino,

Y los hombres irían de príncipes, a Edward no le causo gracia cuando le dijeron que no hacia falta que usara la mascara de la bestia que asi le quedaba muy bien.

Alice se había encargado de que se montara un castillo de fantasía para las niñas, me preocupaba que no fueran a venir mucho invitados, pero la casa estaba llena, todos los de la organización habían llevado a sus familias, mis hijos la estaban pasando estupendamente.

-La fiesta te quedo maravillosa – dijo mi esposo.

-La verdad es que la que la organizo fue Alice – dije con sinceridad – aunque aun no me perdona del todo, fue la mas entusiasmada con la fiesta – dije.

-Amor ella no tienen que perdonarte nada- dijo mi esposo serio – Lo que paso , solo nos concierne a ti y a mi, que eso jamás se te olvide – dijo mi esposo.

-La fiesta esta hermosa – dijo Rosalie acercándose a nosotros.

-Y mas que Nate y Joyce se prestaron para vestirse de guardias reales- dijo Alice

-¿Y esas botargas tan raras? – pregunto mi esposo, que debo decir que se veía guapísimo con su traje de príncipe azul.

-No lo se, no recuerdo haberlas contratado – Dijo Alice extrañada.

-Eran unas botargas de animales que nada tenían que ver lo temática de la fiesta – Alice contrataste botargas? – pregunto mi esposo sospechando algo.

No, no contrate ni una sola botarga – no acababa de decir nada Alice cuando las botargas se quitaron la cabeza , era hombres que nunca habíamos visto y vimos que tenían a Anthony, Nessie y Mandy la hija de Rose en brazos.

-Nadie se mueva y no serán lastimados. - Grito el hombre que tenia a mi hijo Anthony.

-Déjenlos – grito mi esposo.

-Las reglas ahora las ponemos nosotros – dijo uno de los hombres. Y comenzaron a caminar para atrás, se veía que tenían todo fríamente planeado, yo estaba que shock y Rosalie gritaba por Mandy.

Sin darnos tiempo a que nadie pudiéramos hacer nada y mucho menos cuando tenían un arma en la cabeza de nuestros hijo, ellos lograron huir.

Edward, Emmet y Jasper comenzaron a correr detrás de la camioneta en laque habían huido, pero no pudieron alcanzarlos.

-Mis hijos – grite desesperada.

-Tranquila hija – dijo mi madre abrazándome con fuerza.

-Todo es mi culpa – dijo Alice, que no dejaba de llorar.

-Adentro – grito Edward cuando regreso.

Sin decir nada mas entramos toda la familia a la casa, los demás invitados fueron invitados a Retirarse por parte de la seguridad de Edward, el estaba enfurecido m sabia que quería matar a alguien, Rosalie y yo éramos un mar de lagrimas y Esme y Carlisle ni se diga.

EDWARD POV

Estaba enojado y mataría a quien se atreviera hacerle daño a mis hijos, bella estaba desconsolada y yo no sabia ni por donde comenzar la búsqueda,. Estaba por sentarme junto a mi esposa, cuando mi celular sono, al ver que era un numero privado de inmediato pensé que se trataría de mi hijos.

-Bueno – conteste serio , sin que se me notara la ansiedad.

-Tengo a tus hijos- dijo una voz de mujer.

-Eres mujer muerta,¿ lo sabes? – no mientras tenga a tus hijos y a la otra niña, la que manda ahora soy yo- dijo esa voz en tono seguro.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunte sin mas rodeos.

-Solo tu puedes salvarlos, espera mi llamada en la noche, te daré una dirección a la que tienes que ir completamente solo – dijo esa voz y sin darme tiempo a nada mas me colgo

Auch quien se atrevió a tocar a los pequeños?

Bueno recuerden dejarme su opinión, por otra parte quería decirles que subi una historia mia de mi a mi blog la dirección esta en mi perfil, plis agréguenme al face y al twitter.

Las quiero

ANNA


	25. Explícame por que las esposas

Ya están de regreso nuestras chicas Cullen ay dios ahora que harán estas locas y ahora con la ayuda de Nate y Joyce jajjaja.

Bueno recuerden dejarme su opinión, las quiero.

Anna

-Edward estaba pálido –¿Quien era? – pregunte desesperada.

-Hoy en la noche tendré a los niños de nuevo aquí – dijo el serio sin mirarme.

-Que te dijeron Edward, quiero saber todo - dije desesperada.

-Si, Edward mi hija también esta en juego. - dijo Rosalie tomando a Edward del brazo.

-Dije que los tendrán aquí en la noche- dijo y sin mas se metió en el estudio con Emmet y Jasper.

-El no sale de aquí sin que lo sigamos – dije decidida.

-Yo te apoyo en todo bella – me secundo Rosalie que tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Con mis nietos nadie se mete – me apoyo Esme

-Cuenta conmigo también – me apoyo mi madre.

-Quien va a manejar si no voy yo- dijo Alice

-Y nosotros también aunque espero ahora nos presten algo que no se rompa tan fácil como un florero – dijo Nate y Joyce.

Todos nos subimos a mi habitación , Rosalie busco todas las armas que teníamos disponibles y Esme pidió mas, me sentía como Tom Raider , me arme hasta los dientes.

Joyce y Nate se habían puesto hasta pasamontañas, pero yo no estaba de humor como para ponerme a discutir el atuendo de cada quien.

-Tenemos que estar listas para ver si salen los hombres, no pueden darse cuenta de los que seguimos, porque nos pueden poner una trampa – dijo mi madre.

-Hagan lo que hagan no dejemos de seguir a Edward , la llamada le llego a el , asi que el trato será con el- dije segura.

Y asi fue las horas pasaron lentas demasiado diría yo, el corazón se me rompía, no sabia como estaban mis hijos, si estaban asustados o si les habían hecho algo, las lagrimas salían sin que yo me diera cuenta, cuando se trataba de mis hijos no podía evitar ser tan débil y sensible.

-Edward esta por salir – dijo Nate que estaba vigilando el estudio.

Todas nos levantamos Alice ya tenia la camioneta afuera prendida y esperando por nuestra llamada.

Edward salio en su camioneta acompañado de Jasper y Emmet que el segundo tenia una cara de angustia que no podía con ella, sabia lo que el amaba a su hija , mandy era la otra mitad de su mundo.

Edward manejo, lo que rara vez hacia, no llevaba seguridad asi que no nos costo tanto trabajo seguirlo.

-¿Por que siempre escogemos autos tan pequeños?- pregunto mi madre que tenia a Esme sentada en sus piernas , Nate iba en las piernas de Joyce, Rosalie iba junto a ellos y Alice y yo adelante.

-Lo siento no pensé que éramos dos mas .- dijo Alice apenada.

-Si hay que salir huyendo se meten como puedan¿ ok?, luego se acomodan - les advirtió mi madre, después de que estuvieron 10 minutos discutiendo que por que no se habían acomodado de diferente forma.

-Nadie huye sin encontrar a los niños – dije de forma tajante.

-Claro esa esa es la prioridad – dijo mi suegra.

El trayecto duro una hora aproximadamente Rosalie y yo éramos las mas calladas y creo que era mas que obvio, no dejaba de pensar en mi angelitos y en Mandy.

Edward se detuvo en una casa que no conocía y en un barrio que jamás había visitado.

Edward se bajo y vio para todos lados , Jasper y Emmet esperaron el auto. Edward toco a la puerta y de inmediato un hombre armado abrió la puerta y reviso a mi esposo hasta en los lugares mas escondiditos de su cuerpo.

Después de que lo revisaron lo dejaron entrar, gracias a dios la casa no tenia cortinas y si muchas ventanas .

-Vamos a bajarnos y tratar de escondernos en arboles y arbustos – les dije. Nate de inmediato saco de una bolsita que llevaba un botecito con pintura negra y de inmediato se puso dos líneas debajo de la cara y después le puso a Joyce.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunte

-Siempre he visto que usan esto en las películas de acción – dijo Nate seguro de que pintarse era parte fundamental de la misión.

-Quiero – grito Alice y mi loca cuñada también se pinto, Rosalie y yo solo rodamos los ojos y nos bajamos.

-Si Emmet y Jasper quieren intervenir …- iba a continuar pero Rosalie me interrumpió.

-Les meten un tiro en cada pierna , nadie me va a impedir rescatar a mi hija – dijo en un tono que hizo que todos asintiéramos.

Pudimos escondernos más cerca de la casa en unos arbustos, Joyce y Alice estaban rezando para no les saliera una araña, mi madre estaba intentando encontrar su celular entra las mil bolsas del chaleco y las del pantalones, Nate se retocaba la pintura que se había puesto , Esme estaba decidiendo que arma usar y Rosalie y yo éramos las únicas que vigilaban todos los movimientos.

Vimos que a Edward lo llevaron a un segundo piso, pero ya no se veía nada.

-¿Que hacemos bella?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Tenemos que contar cuantos hombres armados hay y después de eso actuamos – dije.

Como Alice era la mas sigilosa la mandamos a ella , agradecía que Jasper y Emmet no nos hubieran visto aun, sabia que se darían cuenta de todo pero cuando ya estuviéramos dentro.

Alice regreso en tiempo record - Sin problema solo hay cuatro hombres armado abajo, en la planta de arriba no se, aun no aprendo a volar – dijo mi cuñada.

-Pongan los silenciadores – ordene - no quiero errores, los disparos tienen que ser certeros para que no les demos la oportunidad de nada- dije .

-¿Listos? – pregunto Rosalie, todos asintieron.

Nos posicionamos en ventas y en la puerta habíamos quedado que cuando Rosalie levantara el brazo entraríamos y dispararíamos sin fallar.

Rosalie me miro y yo solo saque mis pistolas y bese casa una pensado en que mis hijos me necesitaban Rosalie estaba por levantar el brazo cuando escuchamos la canción de gangnam style de inmediato todas volteamos a ver de dónde venía ese ruido y para variar era mi mama.

-Ya encontré mi celular – dijo feliz , en ese momento la puerta de abrió Rosalie reacciono rápido y soltó un disparo , Alice y Esme nos hicieron el favor de disparar por la venta por donde estaban y dar a dos más, Nate tenía a uno frente a el, - no tiene balas – grito el desesperado.

- Quítale el seguro -grito Alice exasperada, sin esperar más le di el tiro yo y ya nos habíamos desecho de los cuatro tipos que estaban ahí.

Emmet y Jasper llegaron – ¿Que demonios hacen aquí?- pregusto Jasper jalando a Alice , Nate muy obediente a lo que Rosalie había dicho golpeo en la cabeza a Jaspe y Joyce a Emmet que cayeron de inmediato.

-¿Por qué los golpeaste?- pregunte asombrada.

-La rubia nos dijo- señalo Nate

-Y lo sostengo, hay que subirlos a la camioneta – dijo Rosalie así que sintiendo que a todos se nos salía unos pulmones logramos subirlos.

-Era momento de entrar no había nadie más en la casa, ahora solo quería saber donde estaban los niños y esposo.

-Revisen la casa con cuidado – les pedí Rosalie iba conmigo, encontramos una puerta como de sótano y bajamos las escaleras y gracias a dios ahí estaban los niños, bastante cómodos estaban dormidos, Rosalie y yo corrimos a tomar a nuestros bebes.

-Mami – gritaron mis hijos al sentir que los abrazaba – Shh , nos hagan ruido ya nos vamos- le dije a mis pequeños y de inmediato se los pase a Esme y a mi madre que para se los llevaran a la camioneta.

Ahora vamos por mi marido, los demás asintieron y subimos sin hacer el menor ruido.

Escuchamos música en una habitación y con sigilo nos acercamos abrí la puerta poco a poco y de la impresión se me salió un tiro que gracias a dios no le dio a nadie pero todos quedaron pecho tierra.

-Aaaah – grito la idiota de Heidi

-¿Que demonios haces? Grite enfurecida viendo a mi esposo – Agárrenla – le dije a Nate y Joyce , ellos de inmediato tomaron a Heidi de los brazos con cara de asco pero lo hicieron.

-No se puede vestir – pregunto Nate con cara de asco

-Nadie se mueve un centímetro- dije matando a todos con la mirada.

-Tapen a Edward – ordene.

-A si quieres si déjalo asi- dijo Joyce comiéndose a mi esposo con lo mirada. Rosalie la única sensata tapo a mi esposo , porque Alice se había tapado los ojos.

-Bella todo esto tiene una explicación te lo juro mi amor – dijo Edward nervioso.

-Ok, explícame porque estas desnudo , esposado a una cama y esta perra esta sobre ti? – dije con voz tan tierna de Edward de inmediato supo que estaba en graves problemas

Esa Renne es todo un caso a poco ¿no?, bueno pues recuerden agregarme al face o al Twit plis los links están en perfil , en Face subo adelantos de las historias.

En mi blog ( el link esta en mi perfil) ya esta el segundo capitulo de una historia mia agradecería mucho pudieran pasar a dejarme su opinión, saben que es muy valiosa para mi, ahí actualizo cada martes.

Pues no las aburro mas y espero sus comentarios.

Las quiero

ANNA


	26. Para ti la señora ¿ entendiste?

Mil gracias por seguirme en esta locura, espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen su opinión.

Las quiero

ANNA

Bella me daba miedo, su mirada era como de esas mujeres que vemos en los documentales de mujeres asesinas o asesinas seriales, su arma estaba cargada y desde mi posición veía que no tenía el seguro así que si daba una respuesta equivocada no dudaba ni tantito que me volaría las bolas.

-Bella por que no te calmas- le pido mi hermana y agradecía a dios por que estaba interviniendo alguien para defenderme y no nada más para violarme con la mirada como Nate y Joyce.

-Quiero una explicación Cullen – grito mi esposa apuntándome.

-Heidi me obligo – dije de inmediato y era verdad ella me había obligado.

-No me creas estúpida – grito mi esposa y me metió dos cachetadones a Heidi que estaba agarrada por Nate y Joyce.

-Te lo juro si me desatas juro que te lo demostrare – dije en un punto que estaba a punto de ponerme a rezar.

-El me desea a mi – grito Heidi.

-¡Oh! Grandísima perra no sabes en lo que te metiste, no tienes idea de lo que mi mente tiene planeado para hacer sufrir por haber tocado a mis hijos – dijo mi esposa fuera de si.

-¿Los niños están bien?- pregunte aliviado de que bella ya supiera donde estaban los niños.

-Si y no gracias a ti ni a los dos estúpidos que están desmayados en la camioneta – Grito Rosalie, diablos saber que Emmet y Jasper estaban desmayados me daba menos esperanzas de salir en una sola pieza de esto.

-No preguntare como paso – dije – Pero quiero bella que me escuches si cuando nos separamos no toque a Heidi ni a ninguna otra mujer mucho menos ahora que estamos tan bien mi amor – dije tranquilo pero firme , no quería que bella y todas las demás supieran que estaba muerto de miedo de mi esposa me diera un tiro.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- pregunto mi madre que iba entrando a la habitación.

-Mamaaaa- grite como un niño emocionado.

-¿Que diablos hacen aquí?, lo que tenemos que hacer es irnos si después le quieres cortar las bolas a Edward y colgarlas como adornos esta bien pero ahora tenemos que mover el culo de aquí – dijo mi madre firme y comenzó a quitarme las esposas.

La verdad es que mi madre no me había apoyado como pensaba pero por lo menos ya me había desatado y podía correr si se requería.

Comencé a vestirme y sentí la mirada de Joyce , Nate y hasta Heidi como era posible que mi esposa estaba apunto de meterle un balazo entre ceja y ceja y aun me viera como un pedazo de carne.

-Dejen de mirarme – les dije a los tres.

-Yo ya hasta te sentí – dijo Heidi con voz cachonda y lo siguiente que vi fue a bella pegarle con la pistola.

-Es mejor desmayada – dijo mi esposa al ver que Heidi se había desmayado con el golpe.

Salimos de la casa, y yo me fui en la camioneta donde habían subido a Emmet y Jasper que apenas iban reaccionando Bella venia conmigo y su pistola venia apuntándome Joyce y Nate venían apuntando a Jasper y a Emmet que mejor ni preguntaron qué era lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa bella se bajó detrás de mí para poder seguirme apuntando - ¿Qué paso?- pregunto mi padre al ver la escena de a bella apuntándome a mí, los amiguitos de mi esposa apuntándole a mis amigos, mi madre y Rosalie trayendo a rastras por el cabello a Heidi y mi suegra y mi hermana con los niños en brazos.

-Mama , Alice por que no van a acostar a los niños ha sido un día pesado para ellos – dijo mi esposa al ver que los tres cerraban sus ojitos de sueño.

-¿Con esto que hacemos?- pregunto Rosalie levantando la cabeza de Heidi.

-Llévenla al sótano- dijo mi esposa y mi madre y Rosalie rapidito que lo hicieron.

-Y con los guapotes – pregunto Joyce sonriéndole a Emmet

-Que no se supone que es tu novio?- pregunto Emmet a Nate.

-El que estemos a dieta no nos impide ver el menú- dijo Nate con un sonrisa.

-Al estudio y ahí los encierran- dijo mi esposa lo que estaba haciendo era dejándome sin quien pudiera interceder por mí.

-Bueno yo creo que me hablo Esme – dijo mi padre cobardemente y desapareció cual rayo.

-Ahora si Cullen me vas a explicar qué demonios hacías , desnudo, esposado y con esa zorra sobre ti desnuda – grito mi esposa.

-La llamada que recibí fue de Heidi , ella me dijo que tenía a los niños - dije nervioso porque bella cada que manoteaba me apuntaba con el arma.

-Ya al grano Edward – grito desesperada moviendo mucho su manita.

-Cuando llegue a donde me había citado ella me esperaba completamente desnuda pero con un video de lo niños donde tenían sus ojitos vendados y había un hombre con una pistola y me dijo que los lastimaría mucho si no hacia lo que ella me decía – dije rogando a dios poder encontrar el video que me enseño la estúpida de Heidi.

Los niños estaban en el sótano y estaban bien asi que mejo invéntate otra cosa – dijo ella cada vez mas exasperada.

-Te lo juro bella estaban así los niños y le dije que haría lo que ella quisiera pero que dejara a los niños salir, ella me contesto que en el momento que me tuviera a su merced dejaría salir a los niños que había visto que había ido con Jasper y Emmet , que se lo entregaría a ellos.

-Al grano Cullen – grito

-Asi que me esposo de las manos a cada poste de la cama y corto mi camisa y comenzó a denudarme – me dijo que lo único que quería era una noche conmigo para demostrarme que era más mujer que tu – conté rápido.

-¿Estuviste con ella? – pregunto.

-No , no pasó nada – dije de inmediato.

-Voy a irme a encargar de esa perra y después de ti Cullen, no te matare porque a Esme y a Carlisle no les haría mucha gracias y mis hijos te quieren, pero no te prometo no caparte lentamente – dijo ella voz siniestra.

-Ok – dije y Salí corriendo a nuestra habitación, en cuanto entre me puse a buscar la concha que tenía para cuidar mis partes más preciadas, la había comprado por si algún dia se necesitaba y este era el día.

Bella Pov.

Baje al sótano y ahí estaban Esme y Rosalie, ya habían amarrado a una silla a Heidi.

-Que tenemos aquí a la zorra de zorras –dije acercándome lentamente a ella.

-Porque no peleas conmigo de mujer a mujer – me reto ella.

-Cuando me di cuenta todas las mujeres ya estaban en el sótano.

-¿Eso quieres?¿ Y si gano que pasa zorra?- pregunte con burla.

-No vas a matarme sabes que no puedes soy el enlace en muchas operaciones – dijo la zorra esta.

-Una cosa es lo que puedo y no debo hacer estúpida, yo no debo matarte pero si puedo y siempre hago lo que quiero – conteste quitándome todas las armas que traía encima.

-Suéltenla – le dije a Rosalie ella de inmediato la soltó y la zorra se levantó - quieres de mujer a mujer pues aquí me tienes zorra – le grite.

Y aunque ella sabía pelear yo estaba enojada porque había asustado a mis pequeño y había tocado a mi esposo.

Nunca creí que fuera capaz de golpear a alguien como estaba golpeando a esta zorra, pero se lo había ganado a pulso. Rosalie y Esme intervinieron para separarme de Heidi, cuando por fin lograron que la soltara vi que estaba completamente golpeada.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad zorra, como lograste que Edward se desnudara – le pregunte levantándole le cara jalándole el cabello.

-El me desea – volvió a decir.

Rosalie pásame las pinzas – ella sabía muy bien a cuales me refería mi amiga sonrió y fue por ellas – Ayúdenme a sentarla- le dije a Esme y a Alice.

-Bella cálmate – me pedía Alice.

-Si Jasper hubiera estado como Edward y Heidi encima de el desnuda que harías tu – le dije a mi cuñada que volteo a ver a Heidi - Ya estarías muerta – dijo mi cuñada .

Cuando Rosalie llego con las pinzas la amarramos a la silla – mira que bonitas manos tiene lastima – dijo Rosalie burlona.

-Mira la del anillo de brillantes que trae puesto será el primero – dije y estire el dedo , la zorra gritaba clemencia.

-¿Me vas a decir la verdad?- pregunte de nuevo – Es tu ultima oportunidad – le dije

-Le mostré un video, le dije a los niños que le tenía una sorpresa y que les vendaría los ojos y puse a uno de los hombres que estaban conmigo apuntándoles a la cabeza y le mostré eso a Edward – dijo desesperada asi que Edward no me había mentido.

-Le pusiste una pistola en la cabeza a mi hija – grito Rosalie y le soltó un puñetazo directo en el ojo que de inmediato sangro.

-Cuando le quite la venda a los niños les di unos juguetes, puedo estar obsesionada sexualmente con Edward pero jamás lastimaría a unos bebes – dijo ella.

Y si algo tenía que reconocer es que donde encontramos a los niños estaba muy bien pero el susto nada nos lo iba a quitar.

-Desátenla – le dije a Rosalie – Aquí te vas a quedar hasta que sepa que hacer contigo zorra – le dije y Salí del sótano, Edward había estado dispuesto a lo que fuera por nuestros hijos pero es que también mi marido tan grandote y tan …

Lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a mi pequeños que ya estaban completamente dormidos di gracias a dios por tenerlos de nuevo aquí.

Cuando iba rumbo a la habitación de Edward y mía se me ocurrió una idea, a mi esposo le gustaban las esposa pues eso tendría.

Yo tenía un conjunto que Alice me había regalado hace tiempo asi que era momento de usarlo. Fui a búscalo y estaba completo hasta con accesorios me lo puse en la habitación contigua a la

Fui a la habitación y sabia que Edward me estaría esperando tenia demasiado miedo. Cuando entre el ya estaba bañado y se había puesto unos jeans y una playera blanca lisa que lo hacia ver mas sexy que nunca.

-Cullen –le grite el de inmediato volteo a verme y juro que vi como se caía su mandíbula al piso.

-¿Bella? – pregunto sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Para ti soy señora ¿entendiste? – pregunte mostrándole el látigo.

Auch no se que me impresiono mas, si como trato bella a Heidi o verla con látigo.

Bueno hermosas aquí les dejo el cao, recuerden que nos vemos hasta el martes hermosas, espero pasan un gran fin de semana y para las que son de México es puente asi que a disfrutar.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión.


End file.
